Mission:Kill Tiffany Klein
by Miss.Darkstar
Summary: The second week of eight grade for the PC. When they think life has gone easier for them, it gets worse. A new clique called The Glamorous Goddesses have come and are getting all the attention. Completed everybody!
1. Meeting Them

**Disclaimer:I own The Glamorous Goddesses and their lives and family. Thats about all of it! I own nuh-thing else!**

**The Westchester Mall**

**Starbucks**

**September 17**

**1:49 p.m**

Massie Block walked back to the table where her best friends were seated. They all took their drinks. The first week of eight grade was depressing. But thanks to Alicia Rivera, one of her best friends whose dad is a lawyer, she got the soccer players out of BOCD's Main Building and into the Tiffany and Co. boxes that were once trailers but are now ah-mazing thanks to Massie. A lot had happened. Massie still couldn't believe she gave up on the boyfast. But come awn, everyone was stressing and falling apart because of it. So it had to go.

"Do you guys honestly think I should take Cam back?" Claire Lyons, the Florida girl who had made it into the Pretty Committee 2 years ago, asked the others.

"For the billionth time Kuh-laire , I DON'T KNOW!!" Dylan Marvil, daughter of Meri-lee Marvil the famous talk show host of _The Daily Grind_, yelled at Claire.

"Kuh-laire we have gone through this a lot of times. Choose the wise choice! Do you think you should get back together with him or not?" Massie asked her.

"I..I-" Claire began but Alicia cut her off.

"OMG! Massie look!" Alicia pulled Massie's wrist and pointed to a girl with gorgeous white blond curls that cascaded down to her shoulders, dark emerald green eyes, tan colored skin, naturally curled eyelashes, gorgeous face and a curvy beautiful figure. When she walked her curls bounced with her. Behind her were four ah-mazing girls. One of them looked like a Spanish version of Jessica Alba but with black straight hair. Another that was on the other side had red shoulder length hair, sapphire blue eyes, and she had a perfect nose and perfect lips. Another one looked like Miley Cyrus but she had blond hair that had black hair at the top of the scalp and she had a tan-olive skin tone. The last one had light brown curly hair that reached her back, hazel eyes, beautiful pursed lips and had a brown colored skin. Each girl had identical gold charm bracelets and each girl had a different colored streak in their hair.

"OMG! Are they going to BOCD?!" Kristen Gregory one of the poor ones there asked.

" Uhhhhhh……"Alicia started.

"Well, are they?" Massie asked her.

"Here's the deal! These are the girls. The girl in front is Tiffany Klein. She is the alpha of the group. She has an ah-mazing singing voice and she is a great actress. She was close to getting a part in a movie but some girl bursted in and took her spot. She has an ah-mazing white horse. And they've won so many trophies, medals, and ribbons. Possibly more than you Mass. She has a CA-YUT white-black Shih Tzu named Mandie." Alicia started. "Tiffany has a purple shiny streak."

"The girl that looks like Jessica Alba is Lilibeth Martinez. She's from Dominican Republic. She has a hot pink streak in her hair. She is like the beta of the group. She has been taking dancing lessons ever since she was 4 years old. She has a punk side of her and a preppy side of her." Alicia continued. Massie had to admit Lilibeth was WAY prettier than Alicia.

"The one with red hair is Auhdrie Lintronie. She's from England. Her mom owns a famous fashion line over there. It's called Sexy Secret Couture. She has a silver streak in her hair. She's part tomboy part girly." Alicia continued. Massie couldn't believe this! It's as if these girl came here on purpose! To steal HER ALPHA STATUS!! She was screaming inside.

"The one that looks like Miley Cyrus name is Lila Diaz. Yep. She's Cameron Diaz's niece. She has a teal streak in her hair. She's all girly and LOVES sports. She's very athletic and she LOVES to shop. And guess what?" Alicia paused to wait for the girls to answer.

Kristen bit her lower lip.

Claire bit her thumbnail.

Massie twisted her purple streak that was below her right ear.

Dylan burped "What?"

The girls laughed out loud.

"Her boyfriend is Taylor Lautner!" Alicia blurted out.

Kristen's eyes bugged out.

Claire's hand fell flat on the table.

Massie's finger was as purple as her streak.

Dylan burped "WHAT!"

"Isn't he like waaaay older than her?!" Massie screeched. Alicia shrugged.

"My sources never fail! I heard Selena was super pissed."

Again all the girls laughed aloud.

"Yep! And the last girl, well her name is Kelly. Her dad is a lawyer and her mom is a Spanish pop singer. She has a brown ah-dorable K.C Cavalier and his name Jon. She has a baby blue streak in her hair. She very girly and loves to sing and dance. Once she even sang on stage with her mom." Alicia finished.

"WOW! They look like celebrities!" Kristen pointed out

"Kristen! You're making us sound like blisters nawt A-listers." Massie scowled at Kristen

"Sorry! It's true!!" Kristen scowled back.

"Ummm….I gotta agree with Kristen" Claire said nervously.

"WHAT?!" Massie yelled at them.

"Massie, I'm sorry but……….they're going to BOCD." Alicia blurted out.

Massie's stomach did a flip. She started to have butterflies in her stomach. A million thoughts crossed her head. _What if Dempsey or Derrington fall for her? What if they steal her Alpha status? What if………The PC become LBR's? Why didn't Alicia say that sooner? What is with their stupid charm bracelets?_ Massie knew that she would crush them if they even dared to take away the alpha status from The PC.


	2. Running from Boys

**BOCD Parking Lot**

** September 18**

** 8:00 AM**

"Shhhh……There they are!" Dylan said to the girls who were giggling. They were all behind a black Honda looking at the Tiffany & Co. boxes/trailers watching the boys go in. The soccer team had arrived and they weren't looking to happy. Alicia burst out laughing when Derrington slipped on water. "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" all of them shouted but it was to late. The boys had looked and saw. Alicia took off her shoes knowing what was coming next.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie shouted. All five girls ran across the parking lot laughing while the boys ran after them. Kristen was in front with Dylan beside her, Claire was behind them, Massie was behind Claire and surprisingly Alicia was catching up to Claire!

The girls turned and kept laughing the boys were gaining on them. _Come awn you can do it! Just lose them! _Massie said to herself. Kristen collapsed under Massie favorite Oak tree with Dylan while the other girls fell under other ones to confuse the boys.

"Dude where'd they go?" Cam asked Derrington.

When the girls were under different trees they exploded. They were laughing hysterically! They were crying, holding their stomachs and slapping their thighs. They were still laughing when they approached the boys. All their faces were red and leaking tears for laughing so hard! They boys just stood there watching while the girls laugh and laugh. When they stopped finally they were fanning their red faces and wiping the tears. Alicia started looking around frantically.

"Leesh what's wrong?" Massie asked her.

"I lost my shoe" Alicia said.

They all exploded with laughter including the boys. Even Alicia was laughing. Everyone was looking at them wondering what was so funny. A girl with pigtails came with a silver flat and asked Alicia " Is this your shoe?"

"Yea thanks for giving it back." She answered.

Once they had all calmed down, they all went to sit under Massie's favorite oak tree.

"So, Block why were you running away from us? It's not like we were gonna do anything. We know you want me back." Derrington told her.

"Correction! YOU THINK I want you back." Massie pointed out.

"Then why were you guys running away?" Derrington asked

"To have fun." Dylan answered.

"Uh-Oh" Claire said.

"What?" Massie asked.

"Theeyyyy'rreee heeeerrrrreeeeee…"Claire said in a scary eerily voice.

Alicia knew immediately who "they" were. The Glamorous Goddesses have arrived!

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked her.

_OH MY GAWD! Cam asked me something! Uhhhh……Just act normal!_ Claire said to herself. So to act normal, she swallowed and pointed to a group of girls.

"No way." Kristen finally spoke up. They were speaking to a bunch of LBRs and then they started to laugh and high-five Tiffany. They probably dissed some losers.

"Oh shoot! We have to get to our Tiffany & CO. boxes, thanks to someone." Derrick said glaring at Massie.

She was accepting high-fives and was grinning with pride. They all stood up and Massie went over to Derrington. _I can't believe I'm gonna say this but…_She said to herself.

"You and your friends get together with them…..." She pointed to the Glamorous Goddesses and they looked.

"And Claire and I will never forgive you or Cam." She finished.

Claire eyes bugged out. "WHAT?!" She blurted. TPC covered her mouth and dragged her back under the tree while she was mumbling something.

"So, Deal or no Deal?" Massie asked.

"Hmmmmmm..." He looked at his boys. They all shrugged. "Deal." Derrington said. Massie and him shook on it.

They walked away and Massie went to sit back down.

"Why'd you say that?!" Claire asked her.

"So we don't lose our alpha status." Massie said to her

Claire looked as if she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, they want us back. They're NAWT gonna get with them." Massie reassured her. In some way, God knows what way , that made Claire feel a little better.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! I might get a new chapter up on maybe Tuesday, but I can't promise.**

**Camsgirl**


	3. World War III Has Begun!

BOCD

History Class and The Cafe

September 18

11:29 AM

_Tick….tock…tick…tock_….Massie couldn't take it anymore. She was DIEING to see what would happen at lunch now that The Glamorous Goddesses are in BOCD. "….and so that is why Abraham Lincoln is presented more than the other presidents. Now if you'll just look at the board you will see tonight's homework……" _What is he talking about? What has he been talking about? What homework? _Massie was thinking. That's when she snapped back to reality. She wrote down her homework.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!_

Massie has been waiting for that sound during all history class. She grabbed her books and rushed out of the door. She quick walked to the Café so she can get table 18 before TGG gets it. She turned and look at Table 18. _Whew!_ No TGG in sight. She ran to her table and sat waiting for her BFFs so they can sit and claim it and she can get her lunch. That's when she saw them. TGG were walking to her table but she realized they had they're eyes fixed on Table 19. Right behind her. _OMG! Are they going to eavesdrop?_ Massie kept thinking. But as soon as she saw her BFFs coming to her she forgot about that completely.

"Heyyyyyyy" Dylan said as she sashayed over to Massie to give her hug.

"Hey guys!" She said hugging them all.

Once they sat, Massie got up.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked

"To get food! I'm hungry" She said turning around once again to walk.

The girls followed her leaving their bags with Dylan and her diet. _Ugh. Dylan and her diets are SO ah-nnoying!_ Massie thought. She turned her head sideways and looked from the corner of her that Tiffany was following her, chewing gum. She turned her attention back to her target, Starbucks.

Once she got up to the counter she could hear Tiffany poping her gum in her ear.

"Excuse me can I get five Lattes?" She asked the lady behind the counter.

She went and came back with five Lattes in a holder.

"Thank you and come again." She said.

When Massie turned around Tiffany was there, oh yeah, and she bumped into the lattes spilling it all over Massie's clothes.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Massie screamed. Everyone's heads in the Cafe turned to see what had happened. Everyone had gasped. Soon TPC were running by her. Tiffany had her hand over her mouth gasping like she didn't mean to but her eyes were laughing.

"I am SO sorry." She said trying her hardest not to laugh. She took a couple of napkins but Massie pushed her away.

Claire didn't believe her cause she saw the rest of TGG laughing in their palms. _They all planned this! Oh it's on! _ She looked at Massie who was walking up to Tiffany.

"It's on" She told her and then took a Latte and dumped it on Tiffany's head. Tiffany took two steps back and screamed.

"Now we're even." Massie said laughing and dragging TPC took her back to the table with her coffee stained clothes, letting Tiffany burn a hole behind her head while she walked. _Watch out! World War III has begun. Massie Block Style!_

* * *

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I want at least 4 more positive reviews and I'll put up another chapter.**

** Camsgirl **_  
_


	4. Bomb Shelter Makeover

AN:Sorry I haven't updated for so long.I've been kinda busy. Anyways...I only own TGG and their lives. I own nuh-thing else!

Enjoy!

* * *

BOCD

Bomb Shelter

September 18

3:15 pm

Massie stuck the key through the keyhole and……….._click._ The door opened. Now that the boys are in the trailers they can get their room back.

"Ugh!" Alicia dropped the 6 white bags she was holding on the floor and rubbed her wrists. The others did the same.

"Now we have to move all this soccer stuff and put in all our new stuff." Massie said. She couldn't believe that Principal Burns actually let them have this room. _This is gonna take a long time_ Massie thought.

The girls got started. They carried out the lockers and lined them up outside in the boiler room. Then they took the benches and did the same. They decided to eave the Poland Spring dispenser.

"Now for the walls. Alicia and Kuh-laire you're gonna set it up. But leave five squared spots over there." Massie pointed to the wall opposite of them.

Alicia and Claire took 10 heavy white bags and started to take out their materials. Hot glue and patches of purple-pink faux-fur. Alicia started to do one wall and Claire did the other.

"Dylan I want you take the white rug we got and start to lay it out the whole floor. Alicia and Kuh-laire , move out of Dylan's way for a while." Massie ordered.

The did as they were told and soon the floor was covered with a white huge rug. Alicia finished her wall and went to the one across.

_So far so good._

"Kristen I want you to go and set up the make-up counter. Over here." She pointed to the wall that was covered in pink-purple faux-fur, that Claire finished.

Kristen did as she was told. Massie wheeled in the Starbucks cart and put it by the entrance. Then she placed five different colored beanbag seats in front of the TV. Then she put the popcorn machine where it belongs. She noticed a mysterious door at the corner of the room on her right. She went over and opened it. She gasped.

"EHMAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!!!!!!!!" Massie squealed.

On the other side of that door was a walk-in closet filled with designer clothes and shoes. There was accessories and handbags. TPC came over and squealed in delight. There was another door. Without hesitation Massie opened it.

"Eh" Alicia started

"Ma" Dylan continued

"Gawd!" Claire finished

There was a master bathroom with a tub and everything! _What in the world!! I think I died and went to heaven. _Massie thought

"Oh my gawd!! Do you think Skye ever knew about this?" Dylan asked twirling into the bathroom.

"I don't think so." Kristen replied.

"I think the alphas before Skye and before that knew about this cause if Skye knew about it, she would've told us." Massie said.

Massie rushed back and took out her PalmPilot. She put a mental note to buy soap, shampoo, conditioner, loofahs, and towels for the bathroom.

"Girls! Lets finish!" Massie yelled out to them.

They came back and continued doing what they were doing before. Massie pulled in a glass table and put it under the TV. She placed a DVD player and a Direct-TV cable box on the table. Kristen was supposed to set it up for the TV. She got up and looked around the room. Kristen was setting up the Hard Candy makeup, Alicia was making sure she had left five big squares in the middle of her wall and Claire was putting away her hot glue gun away. Dylan was bringing in the racks of clothing that they had before. _Everything is back to normal. Except for TGG. But no fear I'm gonna get rid of them._

Alicia sat down on a beanbag chair to relax and so did Claire. Massie sat next to Claire.

"The room is looking pretty good." Alicia said.

"Yup." Massie said.

"I like itttttt" Dylan burped.

The girls laughed.

Claire started to bite her nails.

"Kuh-laire what's wrong?" Massie asked

"Huh?" Claire asked in confusion

"What?" Massie asked dumbly

"Who?" Claire asked playfully

"Why?" Massie asked knowing what she was doing.

"Who, what, when, where, and why?" Dylan said

"You guys are beaners" Alicia said laughing.

"What's a beaner?" Claire asked laughing.

"I don't know. It just came out." Alicia said in hysterics

The girls were laughing hysterically.

"Wowww" Kristen said walking over.

"Hey I think we did a good job!" Massie said taking a look around the room.

"Guys I have to show you something and tell you something." Claire said.

"What?" They said in unison

Claire went over to her book bag and pulled out a photo album. She walked back to them and sat in the middle seat.

"When Cam and I were together, we made this." She held it up and it said

_**Cam & Claire 4 Ever**_

In hot pink cursive letters. She opened it and on the first page was

**_Cameron Fisher_**

In blue cursive, bold letters

The on the next page was a picture of a little CA-YUT little baby with black hair and piercing blue and green eyes.

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The girls said in unison

"He is SO cute!!!!!" Massie gushed

"How ah-dorable!!!" Alicia cooed

Claire grinned and flipped the page showing a 2 year old learning how to walk.

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** They all gushed.

"Too cute!!" Dylan said

"Aww!! Wait who is that?" Kristen asked pointing to a young woman with red straight hair and emerald green eyes who looked like she was a teenager, smiling holding baby Cam's hands and smiling at the camera,

Claire knew who that was. It was his aunt when she was 17. She had taught Cam how to walk when his parents were on vacation. Sadly, he hasn't heard from her since.She was his favorite aunt.

"Oh, her that's Cam aunt when she was 17. She took care of Cam while his parents were vacationing." Claire told them.

She flipped the page and it showed 7 year old Cam. His hair was a darker black and his blue and green eyes weren't piercing anymore.

"Wow he had grown ah-lot!" Massie said.

Claire flipped the page showing a 10 year old Cam going to school for his first day of fourth grade. TPC gasped.

"He" Alicia said

"Looks" Dylan continued

"So" Kristen said

"HAWT!" Massie finished

Cam's black hair was messy and long, his blue eye was a shade of sapphire and his green eye was in between and he had a Whitestrip smile. That's when he started wearing the leather jacket. Behind him were girls who looking at him and blushing.

Claire had to agree. He did look rather sexy. She flipped the page and there was a picture of Claire and Cam when they were at the Christmas party last year.

"AWWWWW!!!!" The girls said.

Then on one page it said:

**_Claire Stacey Lyons _**

_ In light pink, bold , cursive letters._**_  
_**

On the next page was a picture of a little CA-YUT picture of a little baby girl laughing with dark blonde hair tied with a pink bow and blue eyes.

"**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"** The girls gushed.

_Knock...Knock._

The girls whipped their heads toward the door. They clutched each other.


	5. Go Go Kristen!

Disclaimer: I do nawt own The Clique!

I think this is one of my longest chapters. So PLEASE PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Bomb Shelter

4:55 pm

September 18

Claire's heart-beat was going a mile a minute. She can think of a million people being on the other side of the door. _A staff member? A janitor? Principal Burns? A hobo? Freddy Crougar? Chucky?...Cam?_

The girls heard muffled voices on the other side of the door. The shrieked softly and quietly. Then there was pounding on the door.

" COME ON!! WE KNOW SOMEONES IN THERE!!" They heard someone yell. It was boy's voice. It was Derringtons voice.

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawd" Claire finished.

The whole soccer team must be on the other side. _What time is it?_ Claire checked her Baby-G Shock watch. _5:00!!!! Practice must've ended._

" Guys what are we gonna do?" Dylan asked after hearing another pounding.

" COME ON!!!! I CAN SEE LIGHT COME THROUGH THE KEYHOLE!! PLEASE!! I STINK!!" He yelled again.

"Eww" The girls whispered-giggled

"Ok! I'm gonna open-" Massie started but then she heard muffled voices again. She saw a brown eye look through keyhole and she covered it immediately.

"Girls! Get your things and go into the closet!" She whisper-yelled. They all got up and ran over to their stuff and gathered it. Claire ran back and got her book. When the girls were in the closet, Massie shut the lights and ran with them. As she ran she heard a key jiggle into the keyhole.

"Shit!" She whispered and ran into the closet and shut the door behind her.

"Someone got my stuff?" She whispered-asked

"Yea" Alicia said passing Massie her stuff.

Massie dimmed the lights and locked the door. The were sitting in a circle.

"Shhh" She said pressing her ear against the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE???!!!!!" They heard Derrington yell.

They silent laughed.

"Dude, we've been invaded by girls." They heard someone say. _Josh?_

"I know only one person who would do this" Derrington said

The girls silent high-fived Massie.

"Massie Block!" Derrington said.

Massie thought of some thing quick and told the girls. They nodded in agreement and went into the bathroom.

Back At The Boys……

"Man what now?" Kemp asked

"Maybe we ca- OOOOOhhhhhh TV!!!" Plovert said and plopped himself down on a beanbag chair.

But before he can pick up the remote, the door whooshed opened and out came Massie Block. Wrapped in a towel looking like she just came out of the shower. Her body was wet too.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled loudly.

The boys whistled and hollered.

"How did I know you did this?" Derrington asked glaring at the boys begging them to stop.

"How did I know you did this?" Massie mimicked. "What are you doing here?!"

"This room belongs to us!" Derrington yelled back.

"NO it does not!" Massie yelled.

"Yes it does!!" Derrington yelled.

"NUH-UH!!" Massie yelled.

"UH-HUH!!" Derrington yelled.

"NUH-UH!!" Massie yelled clutching to her towel even though her clothes were under.

"IT'S OURS!!!" Derrington yelled. Soon him and Massie were touching noses.

"**NO IT'S OURS!!!**" Massie and TPC yelled as they came out of the room.

" We asked Principal Burns for this room!! And she said yes!" Kristen explained.

"Can't you at least compromise?" Cam asked talking for the first time.

"I got two words for you Fisher. Hell No!" Massie said. She let go of her towel, revealing a miniskirt with leggings under and a sleeveless shirt. _No wonder I didn't see her clothes._ Derrington thought.

" There is NO WAY me and my girls are gonna stay in a room with our ex-crushes" Massie said looking at TPC.

As Massie said that

Kristen played with he waistband

Dylan twirled a red curl

And Claire bit her thumbnail.

" Sorry but you guys have to go. You're starting to stink up the place." Massie said holding her nose.

Claire mumbled something.

"What was that?" Massie asked her.

"Nothing." Claire said to her shoes.

"Tell me." Massie demanded.

"No really it was nothing." Claire said looking at the side wall.

"Tell me now or forever hold your peace." Massie said.

" We can make a schedule! There happy!" Claire admitted.

A huge grin spread across her face. She raised a eyebrow at TPC.

"What?" Kristen asked-giggled.

Without answer Massie pushed all of them back into the closet.

"Hey!" Claire yelled

"What gives?" Dylan asked tumbling down onto Alicia into the closet.

"OW! Dylan you're on me." Alicia yelled.

Massie shut the door. In a rush all the boys ran to the door hoping to hear something good.

"Kuh-laire! That's an ah-mazing idea!" Massie said

"IT IS?" All the girls asked in unison.

"Yea! I mean how else would we be able to get back with them?" Massie said.

"Whoa! Red light! Stop! You want to get back together with Derrington?" Claire said

"Whose Derrington?" Derrington whispered from the other side of the door.

The boys snickered.

"Do you want to get back together with Cam before TGG gets them?" Massie asked.

"Well yea but-" Claire said but was cut off.

"Then its settled." Massie said.

She opened the door and it banged into the guys heads.

"OW!" They all said at times.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" Dylan asked.

"No" Derrington sarcastically.

"I've never felt so violated!" Dylan said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Ok. Well you guys can take a shower now, while we bring back your lockers," Massie said. The boys started to cheer. "But we have a few rules." Massie sniffed the air then pinched her nose. " Take a shower first you smell like sour cream and onions!!!"

The boys rushed into the bathroom.

"Massie! What are you doing?!" Kristen asked

" I'll tell you later." She said and went to the boiler room.

BOCD

The Halls

11:34

There they are. _Wow. They are so glamorous. No wonder the are called The Glamorous Goddesses. All I have to do is walk by them. Right? RIGHT?! Ok here I go. For Massie for TPC. _She walked by Tiffany.

"Hey Gregory!" She heard Tiffany call. Kristen turned around and walked over.

Tiffany put her arm on Kristen's shoulders .

"Lets walk" She said. Kristen, and TGG were strutting down the halls. Walking down the halls was way different than walking down the halls with Massie, 'cause when you're walking with Massie it's like you're just a regular, but when you're walking with TGG it's like you're famous. And Kristen didn't put her head high or kept her face straight. She copied what the other TGG members were doing, their hands swinging, their heads kept straight and genuine grins on their faces. Kristen felt very famous indeed.

They walked into The Café and everyone was looking and whispering and smiling. _This plan is working better than I expected._ They sat down at Table 20.

"So Gregory I heard you left The Pretty Committee." Tiffany said.

"Yeah. I was SO tired of hanging out with them. We did the same thing everyday! I feel so free now." Kristen said popping a piece of Bubblicious Bubble Gum in her mouth.

"So wanna join us?" Lilibeth asked. _She was WAY prettier than Alicia and wasn't Fannish! I really like this clique!_

"Hmmmm……." Kristen tapped her French-manicured finger on her chin.

The girls leaned in to listen.

"Sure!" Kristen agreed. _This plan better work or I'm dead._

"Awesome!" Tiffany said. She took a good look at Kristen.

"You really are a sports chick aren't ya." Tiffany was referring to Kristen's Puma sweats.

_I can't tell her I'm poor! She might kick me out! And that would ruin the whole plan! SAYYESSAYESSAYESSAYES!!!!_

Kristen looked down at her clothes. "Yea" She replied

"Don't worry we'll give you a make over." Kelly said.

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!! Correction: I LOVE THIS CLIQUE!!!!_

* * *

2 reviews.

PLEASE

Lay-tah!

* * *


	6. No Way Jose!

**The Klain Estate**

**Tiffany's Room**

**September 19**

**4:56 p.m**

Tiffany led Kristen to a chair in front of a big mirror. "Alright this makeover is now in session. Lilibeth and I will work on hair, Auhdrie went shopping at her mom's store for you, Kelly and Lila you work on make-up. Lets GO GO GO!" She ordered.

"How about we dye your hair a dark brown and give you blond highlights, and now that you're one of us you have to pick a color for your streak. Which color?" Lilibeth asked

Kristen grinned. These girls were going to change her life completely.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**September 19**

**5:00 p.m**

"What do you think Kristen and TGG are doing now?" Dylan asked.

"They're probably hypnotizing her." Claire said

"Massie I don't think this was a good idea. There is a 50 chance that Kristen will change. Like become a boy snatcher." Alicia said.

Massie wasn't listening she was to busy thinking of Derrington. The girls and her were talking about what Kristen might be doing with TGG. They were in they're PJs sitting in a circle eating Tostitos with Mild sauce.

"Mass? Mass? MASSIE?!" Alicia yelled.

"Huh? What?" Massie said snapping out of her trace.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Alicia asked.

"Uhh…..no?"Massie meant for that to be a statement not a question.

"I was saying that Kristen…….boy…..become…bad…." Massie was daydreaming again.

_Ding!_

Massie shot up and went over to her computer. DeRrIcKrOxxx had requested a chat invite. Ever since Derrington started to wear jeans his screen name changed. Suddenly a light bulb turned on over her head.

"Alicia and Kuh-laire go sit in those chairs over there and take a shirt, and PJ pants. Dylan grab a chair and sit next to me on my left." She ordered and she clicked yes. Then three boys with mask on came up. They were chuckling.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Massie said tilting her head back and opening her mouth as if she was snoring.

The girls and the boys started to laugh. They took off the scary masks and threw them aside.

" Hey Block where's the rest of your crew?" Derrington asked.

"Over there" She said pointing to where Claire and Alicia were. She didn't point the camera to them. That would ruin her plan.

"Oh" He said. " So where's my schedule?" He asked

"Right here!" She said waving a paper around. She picked up another paper and waved it around. "This is the contract that all the soccer players MUST sign. NO EXCUSES! I'll give it to you tomorrow morning."

"UHHH" He groaned.

"EWW!!! YOU SAID "UHHH"!!!!" Dylan yelled and the girls burst out laughing

"NEGATIVE!" Cam shouted at Dylan.

Massie turned over to where Alicia and Claire were and gasped out loud. "ALICIA! KUH-LAIRE!! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!!" Massie shouted. This got the boys attention.

Massie glared at them begging them to play along.

"NO WAY!" Claire said throwing the shirt she took at Massie's head.

It landed on Massie's face. Alicia threw the pants she took in the air so the boys could see it plop down on the Tostitos. Alicia and Claire were silent laughing.

"WHOO!! LET ME JOIN YOU!!" Dylan over and ACTUALLY took off her shirt and threw it at Massie.

"WHOO I FEEL SO FREE!!!" Dylan grabbed a shirt that was on the floor and put it on.

"HAHA!! MY DAINTY LEGS ARE FREE!!!" Alicia yelled kicking her legs in the air.

The boys were cheering and hollering.

Claire eyed a bra in Massie bathroom. She ran in and grabbed it. She threw it at Massie's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Massie yelled. The girls were laughing. Massie saw Claire pointing to herself mouthing "It was me!"

"KUH-LAIRE! HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF!!" Massie yelled.

The boys were now drooling and trying to see anything they could. Cam was blushing like crazy. _They are so gullible!_ Massie thought. The girls were crying and laughing so hard.

Dylan, Claire, and Alicia ran to the computer and yelled "GOTCHA!!" Massie closed the chat. The girls busted out laughing.

**BOCD**

**Massie's Favorite Oak Tree**

**September 20**

**7:45 am**

The girls were sitting on their purses in a semi-circle waiting for the soccer players to come.

"There they are!" Dylan said pointing at the boys.

They were approaching the tree. When they got there they fell down and completed the circle. Massie took out three papers. Two were stapled together. "Here's your schedule."

MONDAY

PC: During Lunch, During Art Class, and After School.

Tomahawks: After practice, and/or After a game.

TUESDAY

PC: During Lunch

Tomahawks: After School

WEDNSDAY

PC: During Lunch, After-School

Tomahawks: After Practice

THURSDAY

PC: During Lunch, After School.

Tomahawks: After-practice

FRIDAY

PC: After-School

Tomahawks: After practice

"Satisfied?" Massie asked

"Yea's" "Sure's" and "Whatever's" went around the group.

"M'kay now here's the contract you all have to sign." She said passing them a paper.

CONTRACT

1:Don't go through our stuff.

2:Pick/Clean up any mess you make.

3:Don't make the room stink. Bring in your cologne and spritz it around before you leave

4:Don't leave your stinky clothes in your lockers. TAKE THEM HOME AND WASH THEM.

5:You don't have access to TV or Stereo.

6:DO NOT MODIFY OUR ROOM!

7:You may nawt look under the white curtain.

Sign here:

"What's" and "Unfair's" went around the group.

"So, sign it" Massie said handing Derrington a pen.

"Guys it's the room or nothing." He said sighing and signing the paper and passing it around.

Once they were done and handed Massie the papers and left, TGG arrived.

"OMG! Massie LOOK!!" Claire said tugging at Massie's sleeve and pointing to TGG.

Massie looked and gasped. Kristen looked completely different!! Kristen had chestnut brown curls and blond highlights. She had a bracelet and her streak was black and white. She was wearing a purple cashmere sweater that exposed a bare shoulder and she put a silver belt tied at the waist. She was wearing black ripped jeans with silver ballet flats. She looked like **THEM.**

" We so have to get extreme makeovers." Claire said.

"Kuh-laire you'll look as if you're copying them" Massie said.

Claire had a completely different idea. She was going to give herself a make-over.

**In----------------------------------------------------OUT**

**DIY Makeovers---------------------------------Going to Jakkob's**

**Streaks---------------------------------------------Tiffany & CO.'s Bracelets**

**The Glamorous Goddesses -------------------The Pretty Committee**

**Kristen w/ TGG------------------------------------Kristen w/ TPC**


	7. Bye Bye Birdie

Hey guys sorry to keep ya waiting! I REALLY need a beta so if you wanna be my beta , PM me a summary of what you want to happen next.The deadline is...March 15, 2008! You'll get results March 18, 2008! PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams! I only own TGG.

* * *

BOCD Soccer Field

Saturday, September 20

4:54 p.m

Kristen stood and cheered when the Tomahawks made a goal. When she sat back down she look over at TGG , who were smiling and leaning forward. They were sitting in the seats right in front of the field. They were so interested in the game more than TPC had ever been. They would stand and cheer for them without Kristen having to tell them. They were down to the final ten seconds of the game and Cam Fisher was kicking the ball towards the goal.

"10…9…8…7…" The TGG chanted in unison. Cam kicked the ball in between some other guys legs and kept moving toward the goal.

"..6…5…4…3.." He pulled his leg back and…..

"2…" He kicked the ball hard.

"1!" IT HIT THE NET!!

TGG stood and screamed jumping up and down. _WE'RE GOING TO THE PLAYOFFS!!!! YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Let's go congratulate them!" Tiffany suggested. She started to walk out with TGG following her. They walked down the stairs and made their way to the soccer field. Tiffany pushed Kristen in front , so she would greet the boys to them.

"Uh, H-hey guys!" Kristen waved.

"Hey Kris!" Derrington said.

"You guys were ah-mazing!" Auhdrie spoke up. It was the first time Kristen heard her speak in days.

"Uh, thanks….ummm" Kemp Hurley said.

"Auhdrie Lintronie" She replied.

"Ahh nice to meet you! I'm Kemp Hurley." He said extending his hand out.

She grab his and shook it with a firm hand.

"Uh, girls this is Derrick Harrington." Kristen said introducing him and when she continued introducing the other boys. Tiffany was twirling her purple chunk and biting her lower lip, Lilibeth had a red lollipop in her mouth, Auhdrie was smiling and talking and laughing with Kemp, Lila was staring at Chris and smiling and he was smiling back, and Kelly was making her way over to Derrington.

"Hey there! I'm Kelly Brooks." She said extending out her right hand. Derrington took it and shook it.

"I'm Derrick." He said. He started to smile. _Wait 'till Block sees me and Kelly._

Lilibeth went over to Josh who was sitting on the bench. She tapped him. He jumped and looked up.

"Hey" He said waving.

"Hi. I'm Lilibeth." She said sitting down. He chuckled.

"Wow! Nice name! I haven't heard a name like that before!" He said smiling showing his ah-dorable fang.

Lilibeth blushed. "Thanks" She smiled back.

"By the way I'm Josh" He said.

Tiffany was standing there by herself with Cam standing in front of her. She glossed her mouth with Hard Candy lip gloss.

"Um, hey. I'm-" She started to say but Cam cut her off.

"Tiffany right?" He said smiling.

"Yea." She said grinning. _HE KNOWS MY NAME!!_

"Hey we're gonna go and celebrate do you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." She said.

Kristen was screaming inside._ Do they know who they're flirting with? DO THEY?! Ohmigod Massie is gonna kick me out of TPC forever! This is terrible! But hey she's not gonna find out. Right?_

Slice of Heaven

Saturday, September 20

5:13 p.m.

Massie tapped her French-manicured fingers on the circular table waiting impatiently for Claire to show up. Massie had declared a TPC meeting at least 12 minutes ago. _WHERE IS THAT GIRL?!_

Suddenly a girl with straight white blonds curls with a gray streak on one side of her head and a cornflower blue color streak on the other side of her head, a gray T-shirt with a pendant in between her A-cups that brought a cornflower blue colored cloth going down the middle spreading out until the tips met with the end of the tips of the gray part, she was wearing a dark blue flared skirt with gray Body Alive leggings underneath the skirt was walking towards TPC.

"Hey sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?" She said fanning her face with a menu.

TPC was just staring at her in awe.

"KUH-LAIRE?" Massie shouted.

Claire's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Was doing this a bad idea?" She asked.

Massie didn't say anything. Her mouth was hanging open.

"It was a bad idea. I'm gonna take the streaks out tomorrow" She said looking down.

"No, Kuh-laire that look on you is ah-mazing! You have to keep it!" Massie said.

"I'd say you're a 9.6!" Alicia said.

Claire's face lightened up. She was never higher than a 6 or a 5.

"Thanks. I made these clothes myself." She said.

"No way!" Dylan's eyes widened.

"Yeah way!" Claire nodded.

"That's why you were late?" Massie asked.

"No, I was at the nail salon," She said. "Check 'em out" She put her French-manicured hands on the table.

"My mom paid for everything. It took me an hour of begging until she agreed." She said chuckling at the memory of saying "Please Mom!!!!!" non-stop.

"That is so cool!" Dylan said. Claire looked over at the door. Claire's smile quickly faded.

Massie noticed her sudden shift and turned around. "No way!" She whisper-shouted.

"They promised!! They can't do this to us! Can they?" Alicia said.

The soccer team rushed in with TGG smiling by their side.

"Those little sluts!" Massie said. "Do they know who they are with?!" Massie was throwing daggers at Kristen who was smiling and laughing.

They sat at least 3 tables ahead of TPC. Massie turned back to TPC. "I don't think Kristen reminded them. She probably told TGG about the boys and now they're drooling all over them just to get back at us. Perfect!" She took out her cell phone and texted Kristen.

**MASSIE:**Wat in da world is goin on here?

Kristen phone buzzed and she took it out. Her hands got sweaty. She looked around SOH and saw Alicia , some girl , and Dylan's red curls. _Oh shit._

**KRISTEN:**wat r u tlking bout?

**MASSIE:**U know at I'm tlking bout! U nd TGG r with da soccer boyzzzzz!!! We r sitting 3 tables away from u guyzz!!!! Did u not wrn da boys or da girls about who dey r messin wit?

**KRISTEN:**Mass I tried!

**MASSIE:**Tried wat? Now da boys r never gonna get bac with us! Thnx 2 u!

**KRISTEN:**NO! Mass u don't understand!!

**MASSIE:**Bye Kristen

Massie shut her phone closed and dropped it into her Chanel bag.

"Guys we should leave. We'll continue the meeting at Starbucks tomorrow." She said flatly.

They knew Massie was upset for kicking Kristen out but it was for her own good. Right?

**IN----------------------------Out**

**Massie,Claire,Alicia,Dylan----Kristen**

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! They make me happy!**

**Heart you! Lay-tah! **


	8. Payback's A Bitch

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I just have been drowning in the worst homework. BUT I'M BACK! This is the most I've ever written so be proud! The song that Cam and Claire dance to is Adore You by Nikki Hassman. R&R!

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams! I only own TGG.

* * *

**The Guest House**

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Sunday, September 21**

**2:34 am**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Claire's hands banged on her nightstand a few times until she found her phone._Who can possibly be texting me at 2:30 AM!_

**CAM:**Claire wanna go somewhere l8tr? I need 2 tlk 2 u.

Claire stared at the text message. She didn't know what to do. _Should I call Massie? Should I not say anything? But what if he takes that as a no? I want to say yes! _

**CLAIRE:**IDK. Giveve" / me time. Rite now I wanna go 2 sleep.

With that being done, she put her phone down and curled up in a tight ball. A few minutes later her phone was buzzing, but she was snoring.

* * *

**The Range Rover**

**Sunday, September 21**

**11:35 a.m.**

Alicia, Dylan, and Massie sat there with wide shocked faces. Claire had just finished telling them about last night.

"SAY YES!" Alicia said excitedly . Massie glared her down.

"Don't even think about it Lyons. He is going out with Tiffany! You can-nawt say yes!" Massie said firmly.

"But Maaassseeee," Dylan whined "He isn't going out with Tiffany and you know that! I say, TELL HIM YES!" 

"NO." Massie said crossing her arms across her chest.

Everyone stared are her with puppy dog eyes.

"But Mass, I'll have a story to tell. And it might be a very good one. One that might piss Tiffany off." Claire said with mischievous smile

Alicia and Dylan nodded their heads at that comment.

"_**NO**_" She said. They turned away from her. Claire just shook her head and started to type something. Massie knew that Claire was gonna cry.

"OK. Fine!" Massie said.

"YAY!" Claire air-clapped then texted Cam.

**CLAIRE:**Fine I'll go. Wen nd where?

Claire anxiously waited. The girls were leaning forward to see his reply.

**CAM:**2nite at 7:30. Come 2 my house. I'll take u on a surprise d8.

The girls squealed. They said words like "Ehmagawd!" and "How romantic! A surprise!" and "I can't wait to hear all about it!" But Claire just grinned at the text and read it over and over a few times still not believing that he just said that.

**CLAIRE:** K bye!

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Sunday, September 21**

**6:50 p.m.**

The girls spent all day shopping for Claire. This was gonna be an ah-mazing night for her. Nothing can make it bad. Right?

Massie picked out a lavender cashmere tank top that hat a lavender rose right above Claire's right boob. With black skinny True Religion jeans, and silver flats for Claire to wear.

"You look ah-mazing!" Alicia said. Claire did.

Claire had black eyeshadow with black eyeliner that made her blue eyes pop, light red blush covered her cheeks and her eyelashes were curled. She had a light purple streak on one side of her head and a black one on the other side.

Claire checked her Baby-G Shock watch. 

"Ehmagawd! I should get going!" She took off her watch threw on the bed and grabbed her purse. "I'll tell you guys all about it! Later!" She ran out the door and into the cold night. She ran to her house and grabbed her coat from the coat rack by the door. She jumped on her bike and rode to Cam's house.

* * *

**The Fisher House**

**Sunday, September 21**

**7:15 p.m.**

When she got to his house she checked her phone.

**7:15**

She got off her bike threw it on his front yard and knocked on the door. Harris Fisher, Cam's HOT older brother opened the door.

"Hey Claire! Come on in." He said with a big smile.

Claire walked in and looked around. It looked the same as it did when she came last time with Alicia. 

"Take a seat." He said patting the couch. "Oh let me get that for you." He said reaching for Claire's coat. She took it off and gave it to him. He took it and disappeared. Suddenly a woman came in the room.

"Claire. Welcome to the Fisher home again. Cam is so excited to go on a date with you again. He told us where he was gonna take you and everything. Oh my dear." She said.

"What?" Claire's eyes widened. "Am I dressed too formal is my hair not place or something?" Claire said.

"No honey! Calm down! It's your make-up. You put too much and it's not good for your date. Come to my room I'll take it off for you." She said.

Claire followed her up the stairs. She told me to stop. She went into a room and then closed the door. She waved for her to come up. Claire walked up and pasted the door she closed. It smelled like Drakkar Noir._Cam's room._

When she got to Mrs. Fisher's room, It was really nice. It didn't look at mansiony It looked like a normal parents bedroom. Claire sat in the chair in front of the mirror and drawer with make-up on it.

"All righty now." Mrs. Fisher said.

10 minutes later, Claire was sitting on the couch make-up free, with Mrs. Fisher or Linda as she told her to call her, looking through Cam's baby pictures. They were giggling and squealing and talking about how cute he was. Claire couldn't believe all these pictures. She saw this one picture where next to Cam was a girl that look EXACTLY like him. She pointed to her and said, "Whose that?" She looked over at Linda who looked like she was gonna cry.

"No one." She mumbled then closed the book. She got up and walked over to the shelf from where she had gotten it from. Claire felt someone's hands over her eyes. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Guess who?" She heard someone ask in a fake girl voice. She smelled Drakkar Noir.

"Cam!" She exclaimed. She removed his hands.

"You're right!" He said. When Claire opened her eyes, Harris and Mr. Fisher were standing by Linda. They were all grinning. 

She got up and exhaled. She walked over to Mr. Fisher and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you again." She said. She felt Cam's hand grab hers. She turned to face him and blushed. 

"C'mon!" He pulled Claire and she waved bye to them. 

She didn't even get her coat they just ran out. They ran over to his bike. She glanced at her bike that was on his front yard. 

"What about my bike?" She asked him. He looked over at it. He went over and picked it up.

"I'll keep it in my backyard." He said taking it to his backyard.

He came back and took something out of his pocket, it was a bandanna.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked her voice trembling.

"It's a surprise date. Remember?" He said.

"Oh." She giggled. She turned around and closed her eyes.

He wrapped the bandanna over her eyes and tied it up. She couldn't see a thing. He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bike. He sat in front of her.

"You better hang on!" He said snickering. Claire put her hands in front of her touching his back. He laughed.

"Help!" She squeaked. He took her hands and wrapped them around him.

And they were off…..

* * *

**The Beach**

**Saturday, September 21**

**7:55 p.m.**

Cam was carrying Claire for some reason. He put her down and took off her blindfold. 

"Surprise!" He held his arms "ta-da" style. Claire gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

Behind Cam there were lit candles making a heart shape on the sand and in the heart were rose petals and a table with two seats.

"Cam….this…is…." She couldn't find words for it. It was all so beautiful and romantic. She looked at Cam who was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"beautiful." She ended her sentence. His face lit up and he started to grin. She smiled back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table. She sat across from him. He pulled out champagne and started to pour it in her cup. She pulled off her flats and threw them aside . She put her purse next to it.

She raised her champagne and said, "To us!" He rose his and repeated. They took sips from it.

_**Are there words enough  
To describe the way I feel?  
Can a silly crush  
Turn into something so real**_

The song came blasting through some speakers. Cam went to Claire and reached out his hand. "My dear lady, would you like to dance?" He asked. Claire giggled at his formality. 

_**In a thousand ways  
In a thousand hidden places  
You have touched my heart  
And the feeling never changes**_

She put her hand onto his and said, "Yes I would love to dance." And before she knew it they were on their feet dance back and forth.

_**I'm crazy for, lonely for, I adore you  
Crazy for, craving more, I adore you  
I adore you**_

_**If the world were mine  
I would lay it at your feet  
Just to see you shine  
It's the only thing I need..**_

_**I'm crazy for, lonely for, I adore you  
Crazy for, craving more, I adore you  
I adore you**_

_  
_They pressed their forehead's together and stared into each others eyes.

_**With every kiss, every touch  
Oh, you have the power  
Oh, to life me up  
Oh, and I'm...**_

_**I'm crazy for, lonely for, I adore you…..**_

At that moment their lips met and they were kissing.

_**Crazy for, craving more, I adore you  
I adore you**_

_**I'm crazy for, lonely for, I adore you  
Crazy for, craving more, I adore you  
I adore you**_

_**I'm crazy for, lonely for, I adore you  
Crazy for, craving more, I adore you  
I adore you……**_

They parted when the song ended, both grinning. 

"I love you." Cam told Claire.

"I love you too." She said without hesitation. 

* * *

**BOCD**

**The Hallways**

**Monday, September 28  
**

**11:20 am**

"Oh five, oh five, oh five" Alicia said into the little mouthpiece outside of the radio booth at the end of the hall.

_Click!_

The door opened and Alicia went in. She smelled in all the stale airplane smell. She sprayed some Angel perfume and the smell went bye bye! Alicia walked over to the stack of yellow folders and grabbed the one on the top. She sat down on the stool opened the envelope. She read through it, nodding at some things.

"OK, Time to start!" She said putting on the big earphones. 

**BOCD**

**The New Green Café**

**Monday, September 28 **

**11:22 am**

Massie opened her Evian water and took a sip from it. She closed it and put it down. She put her elbows on the table and leaned forward assuming the "Gossip Position". Dylan put down her Jenny 20 food, and Claire pushed aside her fries.

"So any ideas of how we can get our status back? It's been a week and we've gone from A-List to B-List." Massie said with a worried look on her face.

No one said a word. Claire open her mouth but Alicia's voice came out.

_Hey BOCD! It's time for your lunchtime news! And boy do I have some news for you!_

Everyone started to cheer. Alicia paused.

"Weird I thought you were Claire, not Alicia." Dylan said. Claire smacked her arm playfully.

_Well it's time for the Eight Grade Talent Show! –more cheers- This year you gotta pair up in a group and sing. –even more cheers- This year there are NO solos, NO buts, NO exceptions. You must be in a group and you must have a group name. So if you're thinking of signing up for the talent show, the sign-up sheet is outside of Principal Burns office on the bulletin board. So start working on your vocals and dance steps! It's only four weeks away! This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD, saying I heart you!_

Dylan and Claire began eating again. Massie stared at them in shock. _Did they nawt just hear Alicia? THE TALENT SHOW IS GONNA SAVE US AND ALL THEY DO IS EAT!_

"Did you nawt just hear what Alicia just said?" Massie said her shocked still placed.

They look up from their foods and exchange worried glances.

"We did Mass it's just that-" Claire started but was cut off and when Alicia sat next to Massie.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about" Alicia said.

"Kuh-laire continue." Massie said never taking her eyes off of her.

"It's just that we know Tiffany and the rest of TGG are gonna win since they are the top of the A-list ever since the soccer boys became their bf's. And they're gonna probably do some slutty dance." Claire said.

"But we can be better than them!" Massie said.

"No Massie. We can't do this." Claire said.

"YES WE CAN!" She shouted at Claire. The whole Café turned to them. 

"I'm leaving." Claire picked up her tray and threw it away. 

When Claire was away from the table and everyone went back to their own business, Massie looked at Dylan who was taking out her video camera.

"Dylan why do you keep taking videos of everyone around school?" Massie asked. 

"I want to remember what it was like for me during my LBR life." She replied turning on her camera and walking away from the table.

Massie shook her head. _What happened to me? I was an alpha! The Queen Bee! And what am I now? An LBR! A Blister!_

"I'm tired of this shit. Being an LBR is so depressing." Massie told Alicia.

"Tell me about it. Lilibeth stole Josh from me!" Alicia said, " That bitch." 

When Claire got out of the Café, what she saw made her blood run cold and she taste pennies. Against a locker, across from the Café was Tiffany and….

**CAM!**

They were kissing! Claire could feel tears coming. They hot and heavy. She could tell. She covered her mouth and shook her head. How can he betray her like this! She turned on her new Converse sneakers and ran! She heard Cam calling after her but she ignored him. She couldn't believe what Cam had done to her. She ran into the bathroom, went to the last stall, locked it, and cried her eyes out.

* * *

WOAH. Hey you see that little purple button with the huge **GO!** on it? Well it's calling you...it's saying "CLICK ME! CLICK ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" So follow it's orders. _Please?_


	9. Who's Joy?

Hey everyone!! Loved your reviews. They make me feel all fluffy and tingly inside. Here's the next chapter! Have fun with it! BTW I started my own series called "Witch Cliques" So please pray for me while I write it. Luv you all!

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams! I only own TGG.

* * *

**BOCD Girl's Bathroom**

**Last Stall**

**Monday, September 28 **

**11:44 am**

Claire had cried her eyes out for what? 20 minutes now? She wiped her cheeks and told herself that it was just a dream. Just a nightmare and she was going to wake up any minute now. She squeezed her eyes shut and slapped herself. Her cheek throbbed in pain. She opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek. She was still in the last stall of the girls bathroom. That was when she realized that it wasn't a dream. It was all real. Cam had really kissed Tiffany, and Claire had saw. The Pretty Committee were really B-listers! Claire rubbed her temples.

_Click.Clack.Click.Clack_

Claire froze. Someone else was in the bathroom. But who? She lean toward the door staying put on the toilet seat and look through the crack. There was a girl (of course!) with a bunch of red, curly hair.

"Dylan?" Claire squeaked. She looked around the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Dylan asked. Claire unlocked the door and pushed it open. Dylan gasped at Claire. Claire had black stained cheeks and hr nose was red and full of snot.

"Kuh-laire! What happened to you?!" Dylan asked putting her video camera down. Claire got up and walked over to Dylan sobbing.

"Cam cheated on me!" Claire said bursting into tears.

"Ehmagawd! Who told you this?" Dylan asked grabbing some paper towels and wetting them. She wiped Claire's cheeks.

"No one! I saw him kissing Tiffany!" She said.

_Buzz.Buzz.Buzz_

"You're vibrating." Dylan said pointing to Claire's phone holder at her waist. Claire took her phone out. Someone had sent her a text. It was Cam.

"I'm not reading it. You can read it if you want but not out loud." Claire said handing Dylan her phone. Claire could already see the text.

**CAM:** U hve it all wrng! Claire SHE kissed ME! I tried 2 pull away but she held on2 me! Pleeezzzz 4gve me! U hve 2 hear me out!

"Are you sure?" Dylan said taking the phone.

"Yup." Claire said blowing her nose.

"Really?" Dylan pushed.

"YES!" Claire said checking to see if she has anything else hiding up her nose.

"Are you sure you're lying?" Dylan asked.

"YES!!" Claire yelled. Dylan grinned. "Wait what?" Claire asked.

Dylan laughed then opened the phone. Dylan's face turned into a frown and her eyes widened with surprise.

"So let me guess, he's asking for forgiveness. Right?" Claire asked applying mascara and putting powder on her red nose.

"Nope. He's said this!" She shoved the phone into Claire's face.

**CAM:** Claire I'm not going to use IM chat in this text cause this is important. I want to break up. I did you wrong and I know you're never going to forgive for kissing Tiffany. But in the two weeks I've spent with TGG, I realized that they are the most awesome girls I've ever met. Especially Tiffany. She is so cool and so much fun to be with. I have to let you go and be with Tiffany. So bye Claire. And By the way, thanks for trying to help me find Joy and not telling anyone about her.

Claire's stomach dipped. Twice. Now that Dylan saw the text she was going to

Tell Massie and Massie was going to force her to tell them about Joy.

"Who in the world is Joy? Why haven't you told us about her?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, no one." Claire said taking the phone from Dylan and running out of the bathroom. Dylan called after her but the bell rang and it drowned out Dylan's call. Claire zoomed to her locker and took out her Spanish textbook and raced to Spanish class.

**The Range Rover**

**Monday, September 28 **

**2:34 pm**

Dylan sat across from Claire with her arms folded across her chest and was glaring at Claire. Once 2:35 cam and they started to move, Dylan asked the question Claire wished she wouldn't ask her all day,

"Claire, who is Joy?" Dylan asked looking straight into Claire's eyes.

"Joy? Who's that?" Massie asked looking at Dylan. Dylan told Alicia and Massie about what happened after lunch.

"Kuh-laire, who is Joy? Did you not tell us a part of your date?" Massie asked. Claire didn't answer, she just played with the zipper on her Juicy hoodie.

"Did you?!" Massie yelled. Claire winced and nodded finally looking up.

"Tell us now. Isaac go to the mall." She ordered. Claire sighed and began,

_Flashback_

_Claire and Cam were eating spaghetti and drinking champagne when Cam said,_

"_I bet you can't catch me." He said putting down his champagne._

"_Oh really?" Claire asked her eyebrows going up._

"_Yea really." He answered._

"_You're on!" She said getting up and fixing her shirt._

"_Ready, Go!" He said and ran down the beach, Claire on his heels. They were laughing and running and having so much fun. Claire was close to Cam that she jumped onto his back and together they fell on the sand giggling. They were on top of each other. Cam leaned in and kissed her deeply. Then he pulled back and got up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up. He pulled her toward the water. Claire's eyes widened. No wonder Linda took off my make-up!_

"_Cam no!" She yelled but he didn't stop. Suddenly Claire felt cold water at her feet. She shrieked at how cold it was. She pulled back but he was strong. He picked her up and threw her in the water. He dived in and came back up. He was laughing. Claire's new clothes were drenched, probably ruined too. _

"_Cam!" She punched his arm. But she liked that they were in the water. He grabbed her hand and pulled her underwater. They were swimming hand in hand underwater looking at the ocean floor. They came up for air. Claire giggled. _

"_Ha,ha! You lost Claire, you're a loser." Cam said laughing._

"_Well since I'm a loser, then you're the winner." She said._

"_Winner's get prizes right? So what's my prize?" He asked grinning. Claire wrapped her arms around Cam's neck._

"_Me." She said and kissed him. Which soon turned into a French kiss. They pulled away and swam back to shore._

_When they were back on the beach the lied down on a beach towel which was in the picnic basket Cam had and held hands looking up at the stars. Claire decided that it was the perfect time to pop in the question._

"_Cam?" Claire asked._

"_Yeaa." Cam said._

"_When I was waiting for you, your mom was showing me your baby pictures-"_

"_WHAT?!" Cam exclaimed sitting up. Claire chuckled and sat up next to him._

"_And we were looking at one when you were nine years old and there was a girl next to you that looked exactly like you. Who was she?" Claire asked. Cam's eyes watered but he blinked away the tears._

"_Her name was Joy. She was my twin sister." Cam said. Claire was shocked. Cam had a twin sister._

"_Two years ago she disappeared. We've searched for her all over Westchester but never found her." Cam said tears spilling out of his eyes. Claire hugged him while he sobbed._

"_She was my best friend!" he shouted. Claire found herself crying too._

"_Cam I'll help you find her! I promise!" Claire said._

_End Flashback._

"Massie we're here." Isaac said. But Massie didn't answer. None of them did. They just stared at Claire with their jaws dropped, and eyes wide open.

"Oh.My.Goodness." Alicia said covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! You know you want to!

Heart you all!


	10. I'm Strong now so Go Goodbye!

A/N: Yo Yo! Yea I said it twice got a problem with that? LOL I've been doing that all week! N-E-wayzzzzz the Massie book came out and it was ah-mazzzing but I hate that it was so thin. I finished it in one day! I'm serious! I have seriously finished every Clique book in one day! and I've read all of them at least 10 times. Literally. I'm nawt kidding! You know what I'm gonna stay here all day going blah blah blah blah blah blah...Soooooooo The songs that are sung in this chappie are "Go Goodbye" By Brie Larson and "Strong" By Jordyn Taylor.

Disclaimer: Puh-lease do you seriously think I would own The Clique? In my dreams! I only own TGG.

* * *

**Range Rover**

**Monday, September 28 **

**2:35 pm**

Massie sat there staring at Claire who was picking at her cuticles. _Fisher has a twin sister? Ehmagawd this is so weird._

"Massie we're here." Isaac said again. Massie ignored him. Again.

"Isaac take Claire home." Massie said looking at Claire. "In fact take everyone home. Starting with Dylan." Massie raised the glass partition that separated the girls from Isaac.

"Kuh-laire, you have to get over that addlepated twit! Do something that doesn't involve crying. You're over him now! FOR GOOD! I can't believe that big-head-green-blue-eyed stupid guy said that to you!" Massie said leaning forward and looking into Claire's eyes.

"How?" Claire squeaked.

"I don't know. Burn the stuff he gave you, write a song, read a book to take your mind off of him. Something! You can't live like this Claire!" Massie said with a trace of concern in her voice. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and went over to Claire. She hugged her.

"Massie's right Kuh-laire. You need to get over Cam." Alicia said. Claire hugged Massie back.

"Don't let two-face Cameron get to you. OK?" Massie whispered in her ear.

"K." Claire whispered back.

"His name is now Two-face Cameron!" Massie said giddy as she sat back in her seat and buckled up. They all giggled. Even Claire. She took out a notebook and started to something. Like a song.

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Monday, September 28 **

**6:55 pm**

Claire had noticed that they skipped going to bomb shelter today and told Massie. Massie said that she forgot. Claire had to take out everything from her closet until she found what she was looking for. Her guitar. The guitar she got for her 8th birthday. She knew how to play it well and she hoped that she can still play it well. She placed it safely on her bed and took a box out of her closet also. She placed it by her bed. She picked up her guitar and took out the notebook she had earlier. She put it in front of her and started to play.

"_Why does it always seem  
That you and I go between  
Some kind of love and hate  
One minute it seems right  
Next a big, big fight  
What a confusing state  
We've got to accept  
That it's not meant to be  
I'm letting you go so you can be free_

_Go, just leave, just walk away  
Don't look back, you can't stay  
I finally said goodbye to you, baby  
So go, just leave, just turn around  
You can't stay cause you bring me down  
It's probably the hardest thing to do  
Go, goodbye to you."_

She put her guitar down but continued singing reaching for her sunflower CD locker. She dropped it in the box.

"_There's more fish in the sea  
More than just you and me  
Gotta get off this ride  
Haven't you figured out  
That this just won't work out  
To many times we've cried  
We've got to accept  
That it's not meant to be  
I'm letting you go so you can be free."_

She grabbed more things that Two-faced Cameron had given her, her tears spilling out like a water fall and dropping them in the box.

"_Go, just leave, just walk away  
Don't look back, you can't stay  
I finally said goodbye to you, baby  
So go, just leave, just turn around  
You can't stay cause you bring me down  
It's probably the hardest thing to do  
Go, goodbye to you_

She picked up the box and took it to the attic.

_I know there's someone out there for you  
Better than me  
I just can't be that kind of girl  
You want me to be  
It's not me, can't you see baby!"_

She dropped it on the floor of the attic and ran back to her room. She picked up her guitar and began to play it again.

_  
"Go, just leave, just walk away  
Don't look back, you can't stay  
I finally said goodbye to you, baby  
So go, just leave, just turn around  
You can't stay cause you bring me down  
It's probably the hardest thing to do_

_Go, just leave, just walk away  
Don't look back, you can't stay  
I finally said goodbye to you, baby  
So go, just leave, just turn around  
You can't stay cause you bring me down  
It's probably the hardest thing to do_

_It's probably the hardest thing to do  
Go, goodbye to you  
Go, goodbye to you  
Go, goodbye to you"_

She wiped her tear soaked cheeks and put her guitar down. She liked writing songs. It relaxed her and cleared her mind. She decided to write another one. She would put "Go Goodbye" in Two-face Cameron's locker in the morning.

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday, September 28 **

**7:20 pm**

Massie was brushing Bean on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Massie called.

"Hey honey." Kendra said grinning. She walked into the room.

"Hi mom." Massie said not lifting her eyes off of Bean.

"I want to know what is going on with Claire." Kendra said her voice serious.

"What are you tawking about mom?" Massie said. Looking at her mothers eyes. Her mother sighed and sat next to Massie.

"Judi told me that she heard Claire singing a song and crying at the same time. She said that she was holding a box and taking it to the attic. She said that when she tried to talk to Claire that Claire wouldn't let her in her room. What's going on dear. Judi told me to ask you." Kendra said looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Mom truthfully, I swear to Gawd that I don't know what's going with Claire." Massie said. She really didn't know why Claire was doing that. Kendra pressed on.

"Massie look into my eyes and tell me that that's true." Kendra said looking furiously into Massie's eyes. Massie didn't want to get into full detail of how Two-face Cameron dumped Claire she just muttered, "Cameron cheated on her." Refusing to say his nickname and she swallowed the rest of the story.

"Thank you sweetie. That's all I wanted to know." Kendra said getting up and kissing her daughter on the forehead. She left the room. Massie grunted and fell backwards on her bed. Bean ran up next to her.

"Bean, I don't know what to do. I practically told Claire's mom what happened to her. This is terrible. Claire's my best friend. I'm supposed to be looking out for her. Nawt telling my mother that her _ex_-boyfriend cheated on her." Bean yapped and licked Massie's Chanel No.19 drenched wrist. Massie carried Bean and walked over to her bay window. She looked at Claire's bedroom. She was writing something when her mother came in. Claire's mother sat on the edge of her bed and talked to Claire. Claire looked at Massie's bedroom window. Massie mouthed, "I'm sorry" and Claire looked away. Massie heard a ping come from her computer. It was the one and only, the ah-nnoying Derrick.

DeRrIcKrOxxx: Massie wat da hell is ur problem?

Massiekur: Wat r u tlkin bout?

DeRrIcKrOxxx: I'll send u an i-Sight request

**DeRrIcKrOxxx has sent you an i-Sight request. Do you accept?**

Massie clicked accept and Derrick's basement came in view. Everyone was there. Even TGG.

"Massie where's the rest of the Pretty Committee?" Derrick asked her.

"Not here." Massie muttered. She saw that everyone else was having fun while he was the only on at the computer.

"Why did you kick Kristen out?" Derrick asked.

"It's complicated." Massie said.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"No. You wouldn't understand." Massie said.

"Well, Kristen already showed all of us the texts. I just wanted to hear it from you so I-" Derrick was cut off by Kelly.

"Derrie stop talking to that UEL" Kelly whined. She came up to him and looked at Massie. Derrick bit his lower lip trying his hard to not laugh while everyone giggled in the background.

"A what?" Massie asked.

"An Ugly Eternal Wannabe." Kelly said with a smile.

"Look who's tawking about ugly." Massie fired back.

"Yea, you!" Kelly said.

"Kelly stop before you mentally and physically scar her for life." Derrick said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Massie asked folding her arms across her chest.

"He's my boyfriend." Kelly said.

"Yeah." Derrick said looking down.

"And what? You think that's gonna make me jealous?" Massie said. But really she was really jealous! EXTREMELY JEALOUS! Kelly was beautiful and all but not on the inside. Massie remember how Anastasia told Massie off in the summer saying how she was ugly on the inside but beautiful on the outside. Kelly and the rest of TGG were like that. Derrick looked up and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Massie was looking at the background and she saw what she hoped that she would never ever see in her whole entire life. _Josh was kissing Lilibeth!_ _They were Frenching! _Ehmagawd Alicia is going to be so pissed!

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked. Something was building up in Massie and she let it out.

"_Bet you thought that I'd be broken  
Mascara streaking down my cheek  
Devastated, out the door way.  
In a daze, a state of disbelief  
I bet you'd like that seeing me get mad  
but baby I wont satisfy your needs  
cause I've already been there, done that  
I'll be fine even if you leave_

_Ohh I don't need you anymore  
Ohh and don't you know that..  
You were the one that made me strong,  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
Independence  
Yeah its all because of you  
that I have the strength I do  
to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy I'm thanking you, Boy I'm thanking you"_

And with that she closed the i-Sight and got up. She walked over to her bed and leaned on the frame.

"_Thinking back on how you changed me  
every time you tried to put me down  
and even though it really hurt me  
underneath, myself is what I found  
so take a look inside these eyes now  
and say the things you want to say to me  
cause I've already spread my wings out  
and your the one. the one who set me free_

_Ohh I don't need you anyone  
Ohh and don't you know that.._

_You were the one that made me strong,  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
Independence_

_Yeah its all because of you  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy I'm thanking you,_

_For all the tears I cried  
For all the sacrifice  
For all the drama  
Cause in the end it made me stronger  
So trust me I'll be fine  
Baby I'll survive  
And I want you to know"_

She twirled to the big space in her room and swayed and danced while singing.

"_That you!  
Were the one that broke my heart  
but I won't fall apart  
no.. I'm so moving on  
cause babyyy_

_You were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own  
with every cruel intention you helped me find my  
independence_

_Yeah it's all because of you  
that I have the strength I do  
to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing  
Boy I'm thanking you, Boy I'm thanking you!"_

Massie called TPC and told what just happened. Leaving out the kissing part.

"OMG! Massie is sooooo wants you back! And Kelly she is such-" Dylan said but Alicia answered for her.

"A bitch!" Alicia giggled.

"Yeah, that." Dylan said.

"So is Lilibeth and the rest of those fugly sluts" Alicia said.

"Claire what happened with you and your mom?" Massie asked.

"Well my mom told me that YOU told Kendra that Two-face Cameron cheated on me!" Claire said angrily.

"I AM SO SORRY!!" Massie shouted. "I didn't know that she was going to tell your mom."

"But Massie I had to tell her ev-uhreything. Even about Joy!" Claire said. "I left out the kissing parts of course!"

"Wow. I feel so bad for you Claire." Alicia said.

"Me too." Dylan said.

"I'm sorry" Massie muttered.

"It's OK" Claire said.

"Massie is gonna give herself a time-out" Massie said in her perfect baby voice. Everyone giggled.

"We should keep looking for Joy." Claire suggested.

"Why?" Alicia, Massie and Dylan said in unison.

"Apple-C!" They shouted together again.

"Why do you want to help Two-face Cameron?" Massie asked.

"I'm nawt doing this for Two-face Cameron! I'm doing this for Joy!" Claire said. "Massie just imagine. That poor girl is probably now getting raped or treated badly like a toy or something worse. We have to help her."

"Point." Alicia said. Massie sighed.

"Fine, we'll look for Joy. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Love ya!" Massie said.

"Same!" Alicia said then hung up.

"Ditto!" Dylan said then hung up.

"What they said!" Claire said then hung up. Then Massie hung up. She put Bean in her doggy bed, turned off the lights then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Everything was going to get better.

* * *

A/N: Hey you. Yea you! The one with the pretty face! Review and I'll give you TONS of crackers!! I don't know why crackers, but yea crackers!! So ROCK ON!! Heart you! Lay-tah!


	11. A Big Catfight

N/A: Heyyyy. Ummmm...OHYEA! In this chapter there are clothes that you probably won't know what I'm talking about so you have to go to my profile and I'll have links to what they are wearing in the portraits.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own The Clique? No, right? So it's no I don't!

* * *

**The New Green Cafe**

**Table #18**

**Tuesday, September 29**

**11:20 a.m.**

Massie was scribbling furiously on a page of her Claire Fontaine notebook. Dylan tried to sneak a look at what she was writing but Massie turned to her and pushed her to her seat. Massie shot Dylan a glare.

"You will nawt see what I'm writing until I'm done." Massie snapped.

"Okay then." Dylan said. She looked at Claire who was also writing in a Composition notebook and wearing another of her DIY outfits. A white button down blouse, a blue mini-skirt, black knee length boots and a red tie. Dylan leaned in to see what Claire was writing, so did Alicia. Claire's eyeballs rolled up to see Dylan face. She shrieked. Dylan laughed.

"Whatcha writing?" Dylan asked taking the notebook out of Claire's hands. Alicia raced to Dylan side to read what Claire wrote. Dylan put down the notebook revealing an open mouth.

"Kuh-laire, this is really good." Alicia said taking the notebook out of Dylan's hands and walking over to her seat.

"You should sing that on my mom's show!" Dylan said with a smile.

"Thanks." Claire said. Massie bit her purple pen and knit her eyebrows in confusion. She scratched something out then wrote again.

"Massie what are you writing?" Alicia asked.

"Ugh, can you puh-lease stop distracting me?" Massie barked. Alicia silenced and ate her California rolls. Claire went back to writing her song. Massie was thinking of what a fool she was last night. Singing in front of Derrick and Kelly. What was she thinking?! She was showing insecurity there! They probably told everyone and now TPC are going to be in the low B-list. Stupid, stupid, stupid Massie thought. Claire closed her notebook and pulled out her folder from her bag. She opened it and pulled out a poster. She placed it in the middle of the table.

**LOST GIRL**

**Name: Joy Fisher**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Last Seen With: Linda Fisher **

**Went Missing: August 14, 2006**

**Reward: 100,000**

**If She Is Found Call: 1-917-555-5023**

**Please help us find Joy!!**

Then under was a picture of Joy striking a pose, standing sideways, with her arms crossed across her chest, facing the camera grinning. Alicia and Dylan looked at it but Massie kept writing.

"So this is the poster we're going to put up and give out?" Alicia asked.

"Yep. But we can't just be in Westchester. We have to go to Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, Manhattan, and Long Island." Claire said taking the poster back. Alicia scrunched up her face like she just smelled Dylan's burp.

"Ew. Why? Poor people live in the boroughs." Alicia said.

"Because whoever took her could've taken her away from Westchester and to some other place. Come awn you guys." Claire said. Dylan shuddered. Massie looked up angrily.

"You guys are worrying about Joy when we should be worrying about our alpha status! Am I the only one that cares?" Massie said.

"Massie we do care but we can't think of ideas-" Alicia said.

"Hello? The T-A-L-E-N-T S-H-O-W!" Massie said knocking on Alicia's skull.

"But Ma-" Alicia started but Massie was so mad that she stormed off. The Pretty Committee followed her. Massie was in the hall, with her fists clenched, notebook and pen in hand and her head up high.

"Massie!" Claire called after her. Massie kept walking.

"We'll do the talent show!!" Dylan shouted. Everyone in the hall froze and stared at Dylan. Massie turned around.

"Really?!" Massie squealed.

"Yes. We will." Claire said through clenched teeth glaring at Dylan. Everyone in the hall continued on to they're own business. Massie walked up to them.

"This is going to be so cool! I already have all your jobs! TPC mandatory meeting at the i-Pad tonight. We have to tawk about our performance. I'll got to the office and sign us up." Massie said hugging her notebook to her chest and walking to the bulletin board by the office. Alicia and Claire crossed their arms across their chest and glared at Dylan.

"What?" Dylan squeaked shrugging her shoulders. Alicia and Claire just shook their heads and walked back to The Cafe.

**BOCD**

**The Front Yard**

**Tuesday, September 29**

**2:25 pm**

Massie saw 5 adults with portraits in each of their hands. Massie looked closer. Each portrait was covered with a white cloth. _Ehmagawd! My portraits!_ Massie rushed to the guys on her tiptoes so her heels won't get stuck in the grass. The Pretty Committee came after her. She called out to the guys and they stopped.

"Are those portraits for Massie Block?" She asked them.

"Uh...Yea" One of the guys with long shaggy brown hair said.

"I'm Massie." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Well you have to sign here." The second guy said giving her a heavy computer screen thingy and handing her a stylus. Massie signed.

"Alright. Well, how about you come with us to put these up?" The first guy said.

"Sure." Massie said. They started to walk again, The Pretty Committee at their heels. When they got to bomb shelter, Massie stuck the key in and opened the door. She gasped. TGG and The Soccer Boys were in here. They all stared at her.

"Hey. I thought you guys didn't have the room on Tuesdays." Kemp said.

"We don't. We ordered something and it came. We just wanted to make sure that they put it on right." Massie snapped and rolled her eyes. The five guys walked into the room. TPC stayed by the door. The guys and Massie walked to the wall with five squares on it.

"Wait, Mass are those our portraits?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, why?" Massie asked her back facing her. Alicia squealed and went by Massie. Dylan and Claire looked at each other and shrugged. They went over by Alicia and Massie. One of the guys took off the cloth of one of the portraits and Massie was on it. She was wearing a purple short dress with silver wedges. (N/A: The outfit she was wearing on the Massie Book) and was grinning like a star. Massie clapped and told him to put it on the first square. He stepped out of the second guy's way. The second guy had Claire's picture. Massie told him to put it on the third square. Claire was wearing a GUESS? "Sydney" Empire-Waist Dress from Macy's with a Via Spiga "Mystery" Peep-Toe Pump that Alicia let her have and for jewlery she was wearing 14k White Gold Diamond Studs and 14k White Gold Diamond Crown Key Pendant that Massie let her have. She was laughing in the picture and her blue eyes were twinkling. Claire smiled. The third guy had Dylan's picture. Massie told him to put it on the fourth square. Dylan was sitting in front of her house, wearing a Vera Wang black matte jersey spaghetti strap dress with green sequin border on ivory dropped hem with her hands on each lap, her red curls blowing behind her and she had a straight face.

"Ehmagawd that is so cute!" Dylan squealed at her picture. The fourth guy had Alicia's picture. Massie told him to put it on the second square. Alicia was wearing a red, Ralph Lauren, silk dolman V-neck sweater, white devon stretch cropped pants with Jana patent leather sandals and one hand was on her hip and the other was going through her hair. She was smiling like she was planning something bad. Alicia air-clapped. The last guy had Kristen's picture. Massie stared at it. Kristen was still in her Roxy style. She was wearing a Roxy gray, sweet stripe tee tunic with red leggings under with gray flats. She was also wearing a shell shocked necklace also from Roxy and she had her hand crossed across her chest and she had a straight face. Massie told the guy to put it on the last square.

"Massie, what are doing?" Alicia whispered. But Massie didn't answer. She took out a mini purple Sharpie and put an X across Kristen's portrait. She heard Kristen gasp. Massie smiled.

"Why couldn't you just give that to me?" Kristen asked.

"Because Kah-risten," Massie said turning around and waving the guys out of the room. The men obeyed and left closing the door behind them. "I want to keep track of the Pretty Committee members that leave me."

"Who cares? I liked that picture!" Kristen said.

"Why would you want that picture if you don't look like that anymore?" Massie asked. Kristen reddened.

"Because maybe," Kristen paused to think. "If want to change back I would need a picture of how I used to look." Massie rolled her eyes. "Massie that was the stupidest shit ever!" Kristen said.

"You're the stupidest shit ever!" Massie fired back. TGG, Kemp, Plovert, and 2 other guys on the team gasped.

"Kristen don't take that from her! Do something!" Lilibeth said and Kristen did do something. She walked up to Massie and slapped her. Massie had a red left cheek. Massie was charged and angry at the smiling Kristen. Massie slapped Kristen.

_Slap!_

Twice.

"That's it!" Kristen went full charged and started to push Massie into the wall. Massie lifted her stiletto foot so she can kick Kristen, but Kristen grabbed Massie foot and pulled her down. Tiffany walked over to Claire chuckling.

"Your alpha is as stupid and ridiculous as you and Cam as a couple ever was." Tiffany said. Claire was so mad. She was on the verge of crying but she told herself not to. So instead she grabbed Tiffany's blond extra curly hair and pulled her down. Tiffany grabbed Claire's hand and flipped her over. They were on the floor scratching at each other. Soon all the girls were fighting and make a mess. The soccer boys just stood there watching the catfight. Josh, Derrick, and Cam stepped out of the walk-in closet and found their girlfriends and ex-girlfriends fighting. They tried to pry them away from each other. When they finally got the girls to stop fighting, they were all gasping. The girl's clothes were ripped and their faces were scratched. Alicia was bleeding from her nose and her hair looked like she was electrocuted. Claire's hair looked like a bird's nest and she had scratches all over her face. Her shirt was ripped and her tie was missing. Dylan was bleeding from her nose and her lip was swollen. Massie's hair was all over the place, her silk purple tank was ripped like her Dirty Devil costume was, one part of her pants was ripped, she had a black eye, her lip was bleeding and so was her nose, her arms, leg, and face were all scratched up and she had mascara smudged on her cheeks. TGG look better than them. Their faces were fine but their clothes and arms weren't. They were all ripped up and they were missing shoes. Tiffany's hair looked like a bird's nest and Lilibeth's Dominican Republic bandanna was missing because it was in Alicia's hand.

"Massie what the fuck is your problem?" Derrick said angrily as he comforted Kelly. Massie's eyes widened her head was shaking. She didn't say anything. She just stomped off. Alicia ripped the bandanna in half and left the pieces fall on the floor.

"Derrick you are seriously fucked up." Alicia said before walking after Massie. Claire opened her palm to reveal a lock of curly blond hair in the center of her hand. She left it fall onto the ripped bandanna. She looked around.

"I hope you all have fun rotting in fucking hell. Because you all will deserve it." She said looking at all of them then stormed off. Dylan who was fighting Auhdrie and Kelly had both of their shoes. She had one of each pair. She dropped it on top of the bandanna and hair then lifted her pump and crushed each shoe. She picked it up, broke off the heel of each and dropped it again.

"Go fuck yourselves bitches." Dylan said then walked away. Hopefully forever.

**BOCD**

**Massie's Favorite Oak Tree**

**Tuesday, September 29**

**3:45 pm**

The Pretty Committee found Massie under the oak tree crying. They were hugging her and stroking her hair and telling her it'll be alright. Even thought it won't.

"Don't worry Mass. We're going to dominate them in the talent show!" Alicia said.

"Yeah! We're going to work on our songs and dance steps. Remember we're all in this together!" Dylan said hugging Massie.

"Ugh. _High School Musical_?" Claire said.

"I didn't mean that!" Dylan said. The Range Rover rolled up in the driveway. TPC help Massie get up. They all got into the limo and went to Massie's house.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, September 29**

**7:15 pm**

Claire was the last one to go in the shower. The rest of the girls were brushing each others hair and getting themselves comfortable. They hadn't talked about the fight since they got to Massie's house. They hadn't talked at all actually. Luckily, Massie's mom was in her dad's office arguing about something so they didn't get yelled at or something like that because of how they looked. They still had scratches, the bleeding stopped and their lips were going down. The only thing that wasn't, was Massie's black eye. Claire came out of the shower and went straight to Massie's closet. Massie let them wear any of her clothes because they were sleeping over. Including bras and panties. Alicia had to wear her bra again because none of Massie's fit her. Claire came out of Massie's closet wearing plaid flannel pajamas. She went over to Massie's drawer and grabbed her brush. Alicia got up and took the brush out of Claire's hand. She pulled Claire to their circle and gestured for Claire to sit down in front of her so she can brush her hair. Massie cleared her throat.

"A terrible thing happened today. We lost a PC member. For good." Massie said taking out her purple folder. "She will never get back in under any circumstances." Massie told out three papers. One light blue, one lime, and one pink. She gave Alicia the pink one, Claire the blue and Dylan the lime.

"Each of these papers have your jobs for the talent show on them. Claire, you have to make our uniforms. Something cute like the one you were wearing today. Alicia, you will choreograph. You're in dance class so ask your teacher if we can use the studio. Dylan you will make the background. Videotape anything that will go with the songs. But first you have to pick our songs. Make sure their good." All the girls nodded at their alpha.

"Wait, but Massie," Claire said. "What's your job?"

Massie crossed her arms across her chest and grinned. "My job? My job is to win."


	12. Brooklyn Here We Come!

N/A: Well There are surprises in this chapter! I know you guys will love (I know you already do. JK!) me after this chapter. SO R&R!

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Thursday, October 1st**

**4:30 pm**

"Girls, what do you think about this outfit? Do you think it'll impress those poor people and let them know not to mess with me?" Massie asked twirling in front of her full length mirror.

"Mass, I've told a billion times! They're middle class, not poor! "Claire said not looking down from the latest issue of _Teen Vogue. _

_"_What-Ever! Tell me if I should change or not!" Massie practically whined. Alicia turned around from the computer seat and looked at Massie.

"Don't change! You look ah-mazing!" Alicia said then turned back to the computer screen. She gasped.

"O.M.G! Massie you have to see this e-mail I just got!" Alicia said. Massie, Claire, and Dylan rushed to Alicia's side. They all gasped. Alicia had received a photo of Derrington and Kelly KISSING on the bench in the soccer field. Six arms were wrapped around Massie but Massie pushed them away.

"I'm over him. BTW check who else got this picture." Massie said. Alicia checked and it said:

The Whole BOCD Body

Nobody gasped, nobody move, nobody talked, nobody even breathed. Massie took the wireless mouse and clicked the red at the top of the screen.

"We're done for." Alicia muttered. Massie ignored her and changed the subject.

"Alright! Which city are we going to first?" Massie asked moving away from the computer. They thought for a while.

"I say we start in Brooklyn." Alicia said.

"Why? Cuz that's where you were born?" Dylan snickered. Alicia reddened while Massie and Claire giggled in their palms.

"Fine! Bronx!" Alicia said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, it's okay. We'll go to Brooklyn." Massie said. The others nodded in agreement. "Alright! Line up! Time to rate! Alicia you first!" Alicia stepped up and Massie used her hairbrush as a microphone. "The gorgeous Alicia Rivera is sporting a dark green Ralph Lauren silk tank top with a white RL blazer, white True Religion jean and finally gold BCBGirls peep-toe! Congrats, you're a 9.5. To be a 9.6, change the green eye shadow to gold and add a bit of cheek tint!" Alicia beamed and did as she was told. Dylan stepped forward. "The beautiful Dylan Marvil has...EhmaGawd! You lost weight!" Massie exclaimed.

"FINALLY! Somebody noticed! I'm a size 2 now!" Dylan said happily. Claire, Massie, and Alicia clapped and cheered.

"Ahem. Dylan is wearing a black Vera Wang tank top, a gold belt worn at her waist, black flared Sevens, and gold Steve Madden pumps. Congrats! You're a 9.6, to be a 9.7, put some red lip-gloss, a rosy cheek tint and a gold headband." Alicia and Claire golf-clapped and Dylan did as she was told.

"Kuh-laire Lyons is wearing a pink and black three quarter sleeve, hooded shirt with stars and a pocket in the middle, black skinny jeans, and it's no surprise that she's wearing black Keds. You're a 6. "Massie said sadly."Where did you get this outfit from?" Massie asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"The Limited Too" Claire said. Massie blinked. Twice.

"Take those clothes off and put this on." Massie went into her closet and came back out with clothes in her hand.

Claire took her clothes off and changed. Massie picked up her hair brush again and Claire walked up to her.

"Now Kuh-laire is wearing a hot pink and black Ella Moss short sleeve shirt, black skinny Sevens, and her black Keds. You're now a 7." Massie said. She tapped her chin. "To be an 8.6, put your hair up in a ponytail, put on some black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, pink cheek tint and put on some of pink plumper lip gloss Alicia has from Maybelline." Claire did as she was told and looked way better. The girls started to get their things.

"Wait! Are we going to be walking around Brooklyn all day?" Claire asked. Massie nodded slowly.

"I suggest you guys wear sneakers." Claire suggested.

"What?!" The three girls screeched in unison.

"You have to wear comfortable shoes or else you'll get blisters and your feet will get red and hurt." Claire said. Massie nodded and went to her closet.

"Claire's right." Massie said as she pulled on a pair of argyle socks and white Nikes. Dylan shrugged and pulled out a pair of black and gold Guess sneakers from under Massie's bed.

"Hey those are mine! I've been looking for them!" Claire said.

"Oh well, I'm wearing them. Luckily we're the same size." Dylan said putting on some of Massie white socks and putting on the sneakers. Alicia stood by the doorway.

"Leash do you want to borrow a pair of Reeboks? Or Air Max or these really cute Gucci sneakers I have?" Massie asked. Alicia shook her head.

"I am NEVER EVER going to wear sneakers." Alicia firmly said. Massie grabbed her Coach bag and got up.

"Fine." She said.

"Wait! Massie! We forgot to rate you!" Claire said.

"Oh! I forgot!" Massie giggled and quickly entered the room and twirled. She grabbed her hairbrush and again used it as a microphone.

"I am wearing a blue Ella Moss tube top with a dark green belt tied at my waist, white skinny True Religion jeans, and white Nikes. I also have a blue headband on." Massie said

"9.6" Alicia said

"9.7" Dylan said

"9.6" Claire finished.

"The sneakers kill it right?" Massie asked. They all nodded.

"Whatever. Who wants to get blisters anyways?" Massie said. Dylan and Claire looked at Alicia who ignored them and left the room.

**Brooklyn**

**Wednesday, October 1****st**

**5:10 pm**

The 4 girls were giving out the posters and stapling them on trees, taping them on street light posts, and putting them in the mail boxes. Alicia paused and sat down on the stairs of an apartment building.

"My feet are killing me!!" Alicia screeched.

"We told you to put sneakers on!" Massie said. Claire noticed people sitting on the stairs closer to the door and went to give them posters.

"Come on let's go to Foot Locker and get you sneakers." Massie said once Claire came back. Alicia took off her heels and got up.

"Fine" She grumbled. They walked to the nearest Foot Locker.

"EhmaGawd! Sneakers everywhere!" Claire exclaimed.

"Ugh." Alicia said**. **An African-American fat woman who looked like she was in her mid-30's cam to help Alicia.

"Help me find the perfect pair of sneakers. My feet are killing me!" Alicia said. Claire told the woman-whose name is Cynthia- the story.

"Do you know that happened to my daughter? Her name was Alicia too. Beautiful just like you when she was your age 10 years ago. But when I told her about sneakers, she instantly loved them. Wore them all the time." Cynthia said.

"Don't you wear sneakers to run? I don't know how to run." Alicia said. Cynthia blinked. Twice. Three times. Then she laughed a hearty laugh.

"Honey, everyone knows how to run! You don't learn to, it's inside of you! An action that you can control. When you were a littlie (UGLIES TRILOGY!! ), I bet you ran all the time." Cynthia said. Alicia just stared.

"What size are you?" Cynthia asked.

"A five." Alicia said. Cynthia nodded, left, and came back with a box of Nikes. Cynthia opened the box and inside was a pair of dark green and white sneakers. Cynthia brought socks too. She closed the box.

"Cash or Credit?" Cynthia asked. Alicia took out her Visa and put it in Cynthia's palm. Cynthia once again left and came back with the box, socks and a pen and receipt. Alicia signed and Cynthia ordered her to put the sneakers on. Alicia stood once she put them on.

"How do they feel?" Cynthia asked.

"Good." Alicia said.

"Walk around the store and test 'em out." Cynthia said. Alicia walked around the store and when she cam back she was grinning.

"They're awesome!" Alicia said. Cynthia nodded and turned around.

"JOSH!" Cynthia called out and suddenly a total Spanish HART came. Actually, HAT but who cares?! He was H-A-W-T!! Massie pinched Claire's elbow, who pinched Dylan's who pinched back. This Josh was different from Josh Hotz. Wait, who's Josh Hotz? Josh had brown short slicked back hair, light brown skin, dark emerald green eyes, and a Whitestrip smile that was hard to look at.

"Help Alicia here learn how to run." Cynthia said.

"Ok. C'mon." He grabbed Alicia's hand and Alicia felt a spark rush through her body. He pulled her to the door. The PC ran after.

"Alright, Alicia, how about we start with a simple light jog." Josh's voice was so warm and kind. Alicia nodded. They jogged slowly and The PC watched them go down the street. "Good! Now let's pick up the pace." Josh jogged normally and Alicia copied. "Amazing!" He smiled at her and Alicia blushed. "Now run." He stayed jogging and Alicia didn't go any faster. They turned at the corner. "Come on." He said.

"No! I don't know how to run!" Alicia said.

"Fine. But remember, you made me do this." He grabbed her hand and started to run. Alicia screamed but caught herself and saw that she was running and started to laugh. They turned another corner.

"I'm going to let go of your hand but do you promise to keep running?" Josh asked his eyes twinkling.

"Cross my heart." Alicia said. Josh nodded and let go of her. Alicia kept running. They both grinning at each other and Alicia blushed. She spread her arms and ran faster.

"CHEATER!" Josh yelled and Alicia laughed. Then Josh was suddenly next to her again.

"Think you can beat me, huh? Well we'll see about that!" He ran as fast as road runner and Alicia pumped her arms and ran. She was next to him again. He gasped and they stopped because they were back at FL. The PC was cheering.

"You learned how to run!" Josh said and spread his arms for a hug and Alicia returned the gesture. The PC "Awww"Ed but Alicia didn't care. She slipped her phone number into Josh's hand.

"Thanks a lot!" She said. He beamed punched her fist and went back inside. The PC squealed.

"You are SO lucky!! He's a total HART! Dylan exclaimed.

"Except for the R part." Alicia said

"Point." Dylan said. "He's a total HAT!!" They all laughed.

"How about we go buy me some sneakers?" Alicia suggested. The PC looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"You want to wear sneakers now?" Massie asked.

"It's part of where I grew up so why not?" Alicia said and went inside.

"She has a point." Claire said.

"Great! Another sneaker loving girl in our clique!" Massie said then entered with Claire and Dylan after her.

* * *

Do you love it or do you love it? I'll only know if you review! So do it now! PLEASE?!


	13. OMG! Joy?

N/A: You finally get to meet the infamous Joy Fisher in this chapter. Sorry I haven't, like, updated in a while. Buttttt (BUTT!! LOLJK!!) Here is a chappie I think you'll love! watch out next week for the next chapter! R&R!!

Edited by:JuicyJojo14

Disclaimer:DO I have to say this?

* * *

**Dance Studio**

** Sunday, October 5**

** 5:56 p.m**

"You hang up first." Alicia said giggling.

"Noooo. You hang up first." Josh Holloway said on the other line. Alicia declared Josh as a "firsty-lasty" cause he was way too ah-dorable.

"You hang up first!" Alicia said grinning. The Pretty Committee groaned. They were getting ready to practice their performance for the talent show in two weeks. Josh Holloway and Alicia had been going on with this for 15 minutes!

"Would one of them just hang up?! How hard is it?" Dylan complained. Alicia threw Dylan a glare. Dylan stuck her tongue out. Alicia rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"OK. How about this? We both hang up at the same time." Alicia suggested.

"OK. Three..." Josh Holloway said.

"Two..." Alicia said. The Pretty Committee shared a collective eye-roll.

"One!" They said together. Alicia didn't hang up and she knew that Josh didn't hang up because she didn't hear the click.

"You didn't hang up." Josh Holloway said.

"Neither did you." Alicia said. They both cracked up.

"Hang up already!" Massie shouted. It echoed through the room. Alicia froze, looked at Massie with a blank expression, then at the floor.

"Hey. Listen, I got to go. I'll call you later." Alicia said flatly.

"Massie again?" Josh Holloway asked.

"Yeah" Alicia whispered as she turned her back at TPC.

"I understand. See ya." Josh Holloway said.

"Hugs and kisses." Josh Holloway said

"Hugs and kisses." Alicia giggled. She snapped her phone shut. She took a deep breath in then let it out slowly. She clapped her hands then ran in front of the girls.

"All right girls! It's our third day rehearsing baby!" Alicia grinned while the girls cheered. "Let's do our practice dance first to loosen up our bodies. Ready, a-one, -a two, a-one two three four." Suddenly, Christina Aguilera's song "Dirrty" was blasting through the Bose speakers and the girls were dancing to it.

_"Redman:_

_Dirrty (echo)_

_Filthy (echo)_

_Whoa!_

_Christina are you nasty?_

_Christina:_

_Yeah._

_Redman: Too dirrty to clean my act up!_

_Christina:_

_Aha, aha_

_Redman: If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party!_

_Both:_

_Woo!_

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Redman:_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room_

_Both:_

_Ring the alarm...and I'm throwin' elbows (x7)_

_Christina:_

_Uh-- let me loose_

_Oooh, I'm overdue, gimme some room, comin' through_

_Paid my dues, I'm in the mood; me and my girls come to shake the room_

_DJ spinnin', show your hands_

_Let's get dirrty, that's my jam_

_I need that, uh, to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' (uh oh)_

_Still jumpin' six in the mornin'_

_Tables dancin' glasses are crashin' (uh oh)_

_No question time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can ya feel it)_

_'Bout to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up, ladies, fellas, drop ya cups_

_Bodies packed, front to back, ah move ya ass, ha I like that_

_Tight hip huggers, low for show_

_Shake a little somethin' on the floor_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweatin' till my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (uh oh)_

_Still goin' eight in the mornin'_

_There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin' (uh oh)_

_Hard rockin', everyone's talking_

_Give it all you've got (give it to me), just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Here it comes it's the one you've been wait'n on_

_Get up get it rough, yup that's what's up_

_Givin' just what you love to the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_What to do when the music starts to drop_

_That's when we take it to the parking lot_

_An' I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh, here we go_

_Whoa...oh oh...oh oh..._

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the_

_Party, sweat drippin' over my body_

_Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival_

_Uh...What."_

The girls were sweating and breathing heavily. They went to drink from their water bottles.

"Good job girls. Good job." Alicia said.

**118st 133 Avenue**

** Queens**

** Monday, October 6**

** 8:10 p.m**

I kept running and running. I never looked back. I didn't dare. I was finally free! FREE! F-R-E-E!! He won't be able to get me back now. I hid behind a white Mercedes-Benz Luxury. I needed shelter and food. I need my family. I slept against the yellow house.

**118st 133 Avenue**

** Queens**

** Tuesday, October 7**

** 9:35 a.m**

I turned over and opened my eyes. I was in a room? I was on a bed under a pink soft blanket. And I had PJ's on and I smelled like flowers. My ebony-black hair was in a messy bun. Where am I? I thought. I replayed last night's events in my head. I remember falling asleep but not on a bed. Am I dreaming? Am I...home? I got up and left the pink room. I hate pink. A small hallway appeared and three other doors were there. Two were closed and one was open. It was a bathroom. My clothes from last night were in the hamper. I went downstairs very quietly and a living opened up in front of me. Oh.My.God. The family that lived in the yellow house helped! Or is this a trap? Oh who cares? As long as they have food, I'm good. I ate some Cookie Crisp then back upstairs to take a shower. I wrapped a pink towel around myself. Ugh! What is with this family and pink? I went back to the pink room and looked through the drawers. Interesting clothes. Nothing designer, which was good because I think designer clothes are a waste. You can just wear any clothes. This brings me back to a memory when Cam's first girlfriend Carmen came over to our house.

_Flashback_

_I came downstairs in my Aeropastle penguin PJs. Cam told me I should meet his girlfriend, so there I was with a fake-grin plastered on my face._

_"Hey there! I'm Joyful. But everyone calls me Joy." I stuck out my hand and checked out her outfit in a quick scan. She was wearing a gold mini dress that looked like it was painted on her, a crème blazer, and crème stilettos. She pushed away from me._

_"Sorry Joyfulllll. But I don't like people who don't wear designer clothes." Carmen spat._

_"Well at least it's better than nothing hoe!" I fired back. I put my hands on my hips._

_"And I don't talk to gothic people!" Carmen gestured to my black fingernails and toenails. This girl is way too bitchy for Cam._

_"Then why are you talking to me?" And with that I turned around so hard that I felt that my slapped something hard. Carmen gasped and I smirked. I went upstairs and closed my door gently like nothing happened._

_End Flashback_

I got dressed. Then I grabbed the notepad that was on the night table and wrote a letter.

_Dear family,_

_Thank you SO much for giving me a place to stay. I have to keep moving because truly, I don't trust anyone anymore after being raped and molested by JOHN EVERS for 2 years. If you ever read this, report JOHN EVERS to the police. Thank you once again._

_ Love,_

_ Joyful Fisher_

_P.S. I took a shirt, jeans, underwear, bra, socks, and a hoodie to wear. Sorry!! You can keep my clothes! Thank you SO much again._

I grabbed a knapsack and put some snacks, some juice boxes and two water bottles. I slipped the note under the closed door and made a run for it. I opened the front door to find that it was raining. I grabbed a small black umbrella and put on my hood. I opened the umbrella and left. I wondered how long it would take for me to get to Westchester.

**Queens**

** Tuesday, October 7th**

** 6:35 p.m**

My umbrella broke. My stupid, freaking umbrella broke! IT TURNED INSIDE OUT AND FLEW AWAY!! Now I'm walking in the rain with a stupid hoodie that keeps flying off ever 15 minutes. I started to cry thinking of the good ole' times.

_"It's just one more day_

_No one said_

_There would be rain again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_I'll blame it on the weatherman_

_Get away for a while_

_Here I am out on my own again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_I'll blame it on the weatherman_

_Standing on the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before_

_I could see your face_

_Only clouds will see_

_Tears are in my eyes_

_Empty like my heart_

_Why did you say goodbye?"_

I looked into a candy store and remembered Cam and I stuffing our little plastic bags with gummies and Jolly Ranchers, laughing. I cried even harder.

_"The rain goes on. On and on again_

_The rain goes on. On and on again_

_Alone I can hear_

_Hear our song_

_Playing for me again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Just blame it on the weatherman_

_Standing on the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before_

_I could see your face_

_Only clouds will see_

_Tears are in my eyes_

_Empty like my heart_

_Why did you say goodbye?"_

I passed by a soccer field and remember all of Cam's games I used to go to. I would cheer him on. Tears wouldn't stop pouring down.

_"The rain goes on. On and on again _

_The rain goes on. On and on again_

_Maybe it's too late_

_Maybe it's too late to try again_

_Maybe I can't pray_

_Maybe I can't wait_

_Maybe I can't blame the weatherman_

_The rain goes on and on again _

_The rain goes on and on again_

_Oh blame it on the weatherman"_

I sat on someone's porch steps to stop myself from getting pneumonia. I fell asleep on the couch swing they had and prayed to God that no one bad lived there.

**Bronx**

** Tuesday, October 7th**

** 6:50 p.m**

The Pretty Committee didn't have umbrellas and were running from apartment stop to apartment stop, screaming.

"When I get home, I better not have tangled hair or split ends." Massie said when the stopped.

"Ready?" She asked. They all nodded and then they ran to the grocery store.

"Anybody want anything?" Massie asked.

"Yes." Claire said then walked straight to the chips section, Dylan at her heels. Alicia went to get drinks and Massie who didn't care what she would eat, bought some Swedish fish and Stride gum. After everyone paid they stayed in the store and shared what they bought. Then they went back to running and screaming.

"Nice one Dylan!! 'Oh don't worry! The rain will stop!'" Massie shout-quoted as she ran.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Dylan shouted back.

"The Weather Channel!!" Massie replied. About after an hour and a half the rain stopped and the girls were handing out posters again.

"My hair feels weird. Like static." Claire said.

"The rain." The others said at the same time.

"Apple-C!" They all said again, and then laughed.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go to Walgreens." Claire said then she headed towards Walgreens while the girl waited outside.

**Bronx**

** Walgreens**

** Tuesday, October 7th**

** 7:00 p.m**

I walked into Walgreens to get a bottle of water. The people who lived at that place threw me off the porch. I was walking when I noticed from the corner of my eye that a 5 foot girl with blonde straight hair, sparkling blue eyes staring at me. I walked faster and she followed.

"Wait!" She huffed. I walked faster but almost bumped into a small baby girl so I stopped. She came around and looked at my face then a paper then at me.

"Joy?" She asked. She knew my name? No! There is no way I have a blonde haired sister. Mom said that she would never adopt or have any more kids. Then she started to sob and then she hugged me. SHE FUCKING HUGGED ME! I hugged back and then she let go. She looked at me.

"Wow," She laughed. "If you cut your hair you would just like Cam." She said. I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped.

"How do you-" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend. He cheated on me." She said looking straight at me.

"Kuh-laire!" A voice boomed. She quickly took a twenty out and handed it to me.

"Buy yourself a metro card and go to Westchester." She quickly said. She pulled me to the back.

"Kuh-laire!" The voice yelled again.

"Go straight to this address." She said then wrote an address on my arm with a pen. "Throw a rock at the window that faces the estate on the top. I'll let you in. Ask me questions there later."

"Kuh-laire!" I heard stilettos.

"Now go. GO!" She said.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Claire." She said then she pushed me. "Go!"

I speed-walked to the entrance with the twenty clutched in my fist. I knew I didn't trust anyone anymore but she knew Cam and I trusted her.

**Bronx**

** Walgreens**

** Tuesday, October 7th**

** 7:15 p.m**

"Kuh-laire! What are doing back here by the milk?" Massie asked.

"I was just getting a water bottle." Claire said as she grabbed a Poland Spring water bottle.

"OK, then. C'mon! Let's go home!" Massie said linking arms with her. And with that they left and Claire was awake waiting for Joy to come all night.


	14. Et Tu Brute?

A/N: IM SO SORRY I KEPT YOU GUYZZ WAITING!! You will not believe all the drama I've been through! Boyfriends, BFF, Graduating to Junior High...etc etc..,...ANYWAYZ!! Enjoy this chapter! Next one is coming VERY SOON!

Edited by: Juicyjojo14

She also added parts and helped me when I had problems. LUV U JOJO!!

* * *

The Guesthouse

Wednesday, October 8th

9:34 pm

_Joy's Point of View_

I looked at the ground and found a nice smooth, small rock. I threw at the window facing the estate. Nothing. I threw another one. Someone opened the window and looked down. It was Claire.

"Shhhh…. Come to the front door." She whispered. I followed her orders and walked slowly to the front door. Someone opened it, grabbed and covered my mouth with their hand. They pulled up some stairs and pushed me into a room. I stumbled forward. They locked the door.

I stood there facing two girls. One with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and sharp, amber eyes and the other had long, sleek black hair and deep, brown eyes.

"Ehmagawd." The brown haired one said. She seemed to have a high status than her friend.

"Joy. These are my best friends, Massie and Alicia." Claire said suddenly standing next to me. Claire sat down in her sleeping bag next to them. She patted the one in front of them and directed me to sit.

"You look exactly like Cam." Alicia said. I looked down and blushed.

"So I'm Massie. Rhymes with 'sassy'. And I'm the alpha of the Pretty Committee. It's a clique with the best of the best. Maybe we could consider letting you in," Massie smiled. Then she turned and whispered to Alicia, "And maybe she could replace Kristen."

Alicia whispered back, "Let's see how she works out." Then she explained to me, "Every Friday we have a sleepover at Massie's house, but tonight we're spicing things up and doing it here at Claire's."

"Hey, Joy want some PJs to wear?" Claire asked. I looked up and nodded. She handed me a silk cherry night shirt and matching pants. I changed into them.

"So, Joy, like where've you been for two years?" Massie asked me.

"I've been in Queens getting raped and abused by John Evers." I answered.

"Ehmagawd!" they all screamed. Massie covered her Glossip Girl Watermelon Mint-flavored lips with her hand.

"Senorita, that's muy, muy horrible!" Alicia cried out.

"Hey Leesh, excess Espanol much?" Claire giggled.

"Whatevs. Mi madre wants me to practice for school," she brushed it off her shoulder like an invisible, unwanted speck of LBR.

"How did you live?" Massie asked.

"Did you ever go to school?" Alicia furrowed her perfectly, plucked eyebrow.

"Yep. I went to MS 226. A bad-ass school where I learned how to fight. It was my only escape from him." I answered.

"Ewwwwww…..Isn't that school public?" Massie said scrunching up her face.

"Sah-ry, but John's gambling didn't make him that much money to put me in private school." I replied with and eye roll. I looked around. They stared back at me amazed.

"Hey where's the red-head? Isn't she, like, part of your clique?" I asked. I remember seeing her with them when I left Walgreens in a hurry.

"Dyls? Oh, she's not with us today." Alicia said.

"Why? I saw you and her like laughing and flirting with some guys." I said. All of them looked at Massie in the middle.

"Fine, I'll tell. It'll cost you guys 10 gossip points, but I'll tell. Deal?" she smirked.

"What's a gossip point?" I frowned.

"We'll explain later," Alicia flopped down on Massie's purple zebra butterfly chair and turned to Massie, who was lying on the bed. "Given, Mass."

"It's really easy once you get going. It's been a couple of years and I still always come in last," Claire whispered as she patted my shoulder.

"Getting back to moi, Kuh-laire. Okay, so this is what happened." Massie said.

_Flashback_

_Massie, Alicia, and Claire were at The New Green Café sipping lattes at their usual table number 18. Claire looked around and saw Dylan hovering over table 3. That's the table where The Tomahawks and The Glamorous Goddesses sit. Dylan finally sat and they started to talk to her. Dylan started to talk and everyone at the table just stared at her. At times they would laugh. Massie and Alicia were watching too; their eyes flickering with jealousy and anger._

"_Layne!" Massie cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. Soon Layne was at their table. She stuck out like an M & M in a dish of Swiss Chocolates._

"_We need you to be a spy and go over there. To Table 3. Listen carefully don't look at them and don't talk to them. Come back in 10 minutes and tell us what you hear." Massie finished. Layne rolled her eyes but Claire's eyes and smile made her go._

"_Oh my God! You have a boy friend named Josh?" Layne said to Alicia when she came back. Layne sat next to Claire and told them that she heard Dylan telling them about their practice and the songs they're planning to dance and sing to at the talent show._

"_SHE BETRAYED US!" Claire whisper-yelled._

"_What are we going to do now? They know what we're going to do so we might as well drop out—" Massie cut Alicia off._

"_No. No we're not. Claire, I need you to write 3 songs. High tempo, fast beat, and something that'll keep everyone alive and along with the tune. I need you to throw out those outfits you had planned for us and start new ones. I'll sketch 'em out and send it to the guesthouse after school. (Claire nodded) Alicia when is the talent show?" Massie asked._

"_October 28__th__." Alicia replied._

"_I need you and Claire to work together to have matching dance moves to the songs."_

"_But Mass we need someone else." Claire said._

"_We'll find someone. Don't worry. I'll take care of Dylan." Massie said._

"_You go girl!" Layne told her and snapped three times in a z formation. Everyone stared at her. She ignored their glares._

"_Bye Claire! Call me after the season finale of LOST!" Layne said then jumped up and bounced away._

"_Ugh. Layne. What else can we say about her? I mean, who watches LBR shows like that? And what was with that idiotic finger snap?" Massie said with an eye roll. She imitated it. They all cracked up. Alicia's phone buzzed. She looked around quickly before looking at her iPhone. It was a text from Josh Holloway. She grinned._

"_Did you guys kiss already?" Massie asked._

"_Yeah. And we Frenched too." Alicia said as if it were nothing. Massie and Claire stared at her, agape. _If only they knew the truth_, Alicia said in her head._

"_Eh. Ma. Gawd. No. Way!" Claire said slowly._

"_Yeah way." Alicia said. Massie looked at her outfit. She was wearing a white T-shirt, pink capris with white leggings under and her white 3's. _Poor Alicia_, Massie thought. _Her Brooklyn self was showing and her high fashion Westchester was slipping. Plus no way I'm letting Kuh-laire use "ehmagwad"_. She wondered what she could do about Dylan and her backstabbing._

"_What about Joy?" Claire whispered._

"_What about her?" Massie asked her at full volume. Claire blushed._

"_She can be the other girl. You know, to replace Dylan." Claire whispered._

"_We are not replacing Dylan. I have th—" Dylan plopped next to Massie. Massie winced._

"_Hey guys." Dylan said opening her cheeseburger with extra onions._

"_Hey." Massie said. "We know your secret." Massie smirked. Dylan's cheeseburger was inches away from her mouth._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Dylan put her cheeseburger down._

"_We're talking about you telling TGG and The Tomahawks about our stuff! et tu, Brute?!" Massie slammed her hands down on the table. Dylan jumped._

"_However, since, I still love you, I'm not banning you from The Pretty Committee. I'm suspending you from meeting Joy tonight, and two sleepovers. By the way, we're starting a new performance and you cannawt tell THEM what it is." Massie said firmly. Dylan nodded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I'm really sorry Massie! Kristen promised me that TGG would let me in on all their stuff! Even The Burn Book." Dylan clamped her hands over her mouth. Massie narrowed her eyes._

"_The what?" She asked._

"_You know The Burn Book from Mean girls? Well, TGG has one JUST like it. Not only one, but 15. "Dylan said. "They move from school to school. Making girls wanna be like them and becoming popular. They only stay until they're destroyed or for a semester." Dylan finished. Massie grinned._

"_Then I guess we'll have to destroy them."_

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, what a bitch." I said when she finished.

"Yup." Massie said.

"No I meant you Massie. How could you destroy someone just for the love of popularity?" My calm eyes quickly turned stormy.

"The same reason for which I can tell the whole school you're secret you filthy little wh—" Alicia put her hands over Massie's mouth. Claire held me back from knocking Massie out just like I did to the bitches at my old school.

"Alright, that's enough! Joy, you're gonna have to stay in my room until we decide when to let people know who you are." Claire said.

"Yeah, and what happened to you? I thought you took the train!" Alicia said gesturing to the branch in my poofy and knotted hair, dirty clothes and scratched palms.

"Oh, well. Heh. I decided to visit my old house. I climbed a tree and looked through Cam's window. I saw him turning towards where I was, so I tried to get back down. Then I fell and when Cam looked through the window I ran away and hid in a bush when he came out the house." I said. "I like my adventures."

"Wow." Alicia said with an eye roll. "Nice one."

"Hey Joy, were you in the movie _Dirty Dancing_?" Massie smirked. Alicia and Claire were poised for something.

"No, why would I do something idiotic like that?" I waved my arms around and cocked my hip.

"Well with those moves, I think you'd fit in perfectly," She snapped and Alicia burst out laughing. Claire shrugged and led me up to the bathroom. One more second with Massie and I would've flared up.

"Here. You can take a shower. I'll keep watch of the door." Claire said handing me a towel.

"Thanks." I said then got up and left the room.

The Guest House

Claire's Bedroom

Thursday, October 9th

6:30 am

"_They say she off the meter _

_From the track to the feet _

_Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys wanna eat _

_Go head and hate me baby, sa sa salty but sweet _

_I spin the bottle till tomorrow there ain't no memory's _

_So build it up _

_Burn it down _

_Throw it back _

_Another round _

_Hey, I think I'm losin control, ahah oh _

_Take it high bring it low _

_Are your ready here we go _

_cause even if the cops is coming _

_I ain't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit _

_Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit _

_I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it _

_Get dirty dirty baby _

_are you down with it? _

_Well then let's go do some stupid shit"_

Claire's iHome alarm blasted "Stupid Shit" by Girlicious through her Bose speakers. All the girls groaned except for me who was sitting on my sleeping bag shaving my armpits and legs.

"JOY! Wha—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Claire asked when she got up . Alicia and Massie burst out laughing.

"What, I do this all the time!" I said. I tapped my Venus Gillete in the cup full of water then returned to my shaving. Massie got up grabbed a towel and raced to the bathroom.

"HEY!" Alicia said. Claire grabbed her blue towel and ran out to the first floor bathroom, laughing.

"HEY!!" Alicia said again.

"Go to the Estate, dumbass." I said shaving my thighs.

"Oh yeah!" Alicia said then grabbed her clothes and towel. "HEY!! I am nawt a dumbass!!"

"I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" I pouted and widened my eyes.

"Whatevs." She ran out to the Estate.

"What a jackass." I said then continued to shave my legs.


	15. Plans, Plans, and Surprises! part 1

IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Wait, did I ever even leave? Oh wellz who cares!

Edited by Juicyjojo14

Luv ya!!

* * *

BOCD

The Bomb Shelter

Thursday, October 9th

3:43

Alicia, Massie, Claire, and Dylan were sitting on bean bag chairs, thinking of what to do with Joy.

"I can't leave her at home. My parents might find out, ask me who she is, and take her back to the Fishers." Claire said. She was wearing Super Faded Black Skinny Jeans by True Religion, a sunshine colored Lush Banded Tank and black Steve Madden 'Quesst' Wedge Sandals. Her hoodie and jean jacket lay next to her on the floor

"My parents might do the same." Alicia said. She was showing off Straight Leg Jeans in Monte Carlo Dark by Seven for All Mankind tied with a black Patent Leather Belt, a red Cotton-Silk Scoopneck by Ralph Lauren, and Polly Patent Leather

Boots.

"My mom might put her on her show and share Joy's life story with the world." Dylan said. She was wearing a Deep Blue V-Neck Maxi-Dress by Versace, Ultra Dark Wash Skinny Jeans by True Religion, and black leather flats from BCBG.

"I can hide her." Massie said. All the girls looked at their alpha who was seated in front of them in her purple bean bag chair.

"Really?" Claire asked.

"No. Inez will find her, tell my mom, and you know the rest." Massie said. She was wearing a deep blue Cotton Poplin Dress, white Satin Pumps, a twirl necklace from Gucci, and boule hoop earrings.

"Wait, why are we hiding her anyways? Cam should at least know." Dylan said

"We want it to be a surprise." Massie said.

"Oh." Dylan said.

"I GOT IT!!" Alicia stood immediately.

"What is it?" Massie stood up and stood by her.

"We give Joy a makeover!" Alicia said grinning.

"Ehmagawd! That is a good idea!" Claire said bolting up. Dylan stood next to her

"Well girls! Why are we standing around here for? Grab your Bumble Bumble and Hard Candy make up and lets get to Joy!" Massie threw her hands up and whooped. The girls whooped and ran to get make-up from their stash.

BOCD

The Bomb Shelter

Thursday, October 9th

3:56 pm

The Glamorous Goddesses were hiding in bushes with binoculars and were watching The Pretty Committee leave the building.

"What are they up to now?" Tiffany asked behind her binoculars. She lowered them and Lilibeth took them.

"They look so excited and shit." Lilibeth bit the last pieces of her lollipop and threw it on the ground. She shimmied to get a new one from her purse.

"Lili watch it!" Lila said after getting knocked in the chin by Lilibeth's elbow.

"Sah-rrreee" Lilibeth said rubbing Lila's chin. She popped a brand new lollipop in her mouth.

"How do you nawt get cavities after eating so much candy?" Kristen asked lowering her binoculars.

"I dunno." Lilibeth said shrugging. "I guess I'm special."

"Special my ass." Tiffany said. Lilibeth shoved her. Tiffany chuckled.

"What are they doing?" Kelly asked.

"Yo, you asked the most stupidest question!" Lilbeth said. Everyone cracked up. "'What are they doing?'" Lilibeth mimicked Kelly. Everybody cracked up again. "Do you think we know what they're doing? Are we over there? No, we are not."

"Guys shut up!" Tiffany said through laughter. "They can hear you!" She looked through her binoculars again and saw TPC waiting for Isaac. Then she smelled a disgusting smell in the air.

"Alright who farted?" Auhdrie asked.

"AW! THAT STINKS!" Lilibeth exclaimed holding her nose. All the girls winced and groaned holding their noses and breathing through their mouths.

"Who's ass baked a brownie?" Tiffany asked. Lilibeth laughed really hard.

"It wasn't that funny Lil'" Tiffany asked.

"No, you sound like Steve Urkel!" All the girls laughed.

"Thaaaaanks." Tiffany said sarcastically.

"It was me. I farted." Kelly admitted.

"EWWWWW!! Kelly! What is wrong with you!" Lilibeth said.

"Shhhhhh……They're leaving." Tiffany said looking through her binoculars. All the girls released their noses breathing in the nice, fresh air. TPC was going into the Range Rover.

"Wait……..wait………" The Range Rover left. "GO!" They bolted out of the bushes and ran into the building down the stairs to The Room.

BOCD

The Bomb Shelter

Thursday, October 9th

4:24pm

"You ready?" Tiffany asked. The girls nodded. Tiffany stuck in the key she stole from Cam when she was in his room and turned it. She opened the room and they all stepped in. Kelly turned on the lights.

"Ay Dios Mio!" Lilibeth's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" Tiffany blurted out.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen said. Kelly fainted. Lila struggled to pick her up.

"What are they doing?!" Auhdrie asked.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA!! CLIFFHANGERRRR!!


	16. Plans, Plans, and Surprises! part 2

The Guesthouse

Claire's Bedroom

Thursday, October 9th

4:39 pm

"Joy! Come on! We can't leave you here all day to rot." Claire said.

"I like staying here all day as a matter of fact." Joy said happily.

"Joy, here go take a shower cause you stink." Dylan said handing her a towel.

"Fine, but I choose what color hair, what color eyes, and clothing style!" Joy said standing up from the bed.

"Yes to the eyes, no to the hair and clothing style. Now get your butt in the bathroom!" Massie said stomping her foot and pointing to the door.

"Why don't you get a better butt size, maybe then you'll get a boyfriend." Joy said then walked off to the bathroom letting Massie burn a hole in the back of her head.

25 minutes later Joy came out hair washed and dripping wet. She wiped her face with the little top part of her towel.

"Finally! Hurry up cuz I called Jakkob and he said that we have to be there in 20 minutes!" Massie snapped.

"Ok,ok. Calm yourself Massie. Or maybe you can't because you're always acting like a female dog." Joy replied, walking over to Claire's drawer, grabbing a bra and a panty.

Dylan snorted, Alicia covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to laugh, and Claire bit her lip.

"Joy put these on." Alicia said, laying down dark wash 'pioneer pocket' stretch jeans, a ruffle trim white camisole, Steve Madden black leather sandals, and a Juicy Couture 'Couture Canvas Heart' long pendant necklace. "Come on guys lets let her get changed." Alicia and Dylan had to push Massie out of the room so she wouldn't touch Joy.

"What is her problem?" Massie said once they shut door.

"Massie, you probably do have to get a little nicer to everyone." Claire suggested.

"Ex-ca-use me?" Massie snapped her fingers. "Whose side are you on Kuh-laire?"

"Never mind. It was the stupidest thing to do." Claire said.

"No, you're right. Sorry," she swallowed, "Claire."

"No way! You didn't call me Kuh-laire! I love you Massie!" Claire ran over and hugged Massie. A few minutes later Joy came out.

"Ooh Cucci mama!" Alicia said when Joy passed her.

"Can we please leave now?" Joy said annoyingly.

"Fine. Lets go girls." Massie said. She strutted to the front, with her head high and the others followed.

"God , she is SUCH a prima donna" Joy said under her breath. Claire heard her and giggled.

They arrived at the salon. Jakkob was waiting for Massie.

"Mahhh-ssieee" Jakkob enveloped her in a hug.

"Jakkob!" She grinned and they let go. "This is Joy. We need to give her an extreme makeover."

"Hmmm" Jakkob walked around Joy inspecting her.

"I'll see what I cah-n do." Jakkob said. He grabbed Joy's hand and sat her down in his salon chair.

"We want to dye her hair a different color." Massie said.

"Hmmm. Which looks best? Ze red hair? Or ze blonde hair? Or how about brown hair?" He held up strips of long different colored hair to her face.

"How about blonde?" Massie suggested. Jakkob put he blonde hair by Joy's face. Jakkob and Massie looked at each other and shook their heads. Jakkob threw the blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Let's try red." Jakkob tried the red.

"Hmmmm. Interesting. Lets try brown." Massie said. He held up the brown. They turned to each other and grinned.

"RED IT IS!" Massie said.

"Red? Why not ze brown?" Jakkob look confused.

"Cause brown is wayyy too common. I like red better." Massie said.

"Ok then." Jakkob said. He motioned for Joy to get up and follow him.

"What color red do you want?" Jakkob asked Joy.

"I really want like a dark brown with blonde highlights." Joy said.

"But Mah-"

"I don't care what Massie said. It's my hair not hers" Joy said firmly.

"Alright then." Jakkob had no other choice.

An hour later Joy came back to the waiting room with golden reddish brown hair with honey blonde. Her hair was short but a bit 8 inches under her shoulders and was glossy and wavy. All the girls gasped.

"JOY! What did you do to your hair?!" Massie gasped in awe.

"Ehmagawd, it looks brilliant!" Alicia said.

"You're right. She looks a model. Alright, let's go ladies. We have to choose your clothes." Massie said. Joy groaned. Massie went and payed Jakkob then they left to the mall.

Westchester Mall

Ralph Lauren

Thursday, October 9th

6:23 pm

"Joy, come out!" Dylan pleaded.

"No way! I look ridiculous!" Joy said from the dressing room.

"Come awn!!" Alicia begged for the umpteenth time.

"Fine!" Joy pushed the two curtains aside and walked out. She looked gorgeous wearing, a black smocked shirt, 380 skinny white jeans, and black patent leather sandals. Everything was perfect except she stood like a boy.

Massie got up and walked over to Joy. She rolled Joy's shoulders back, tilted her head up a little and made her smile. Now she looked very gorgeous!

"You have to buy that outfit!" Alicia squealed.

"Totally. Give it to Esmeralda. " Massie said. Joy went back into the dressing room, took off the clothes and handed it to Esmeralda who kindly walked over to the dressing room door so Joy wouldn't have to walk out.

"NEXT!" Massie called out. Joy walked out. All the girls gasped. It did nawt look good.

"Posture!" Massie said. Joy fixed her posture and striked a pose. It still didn't look nice. Joy was wearing yellow polo jeans, a skinny-fit black polo, and calfskin sandals.

"EW! No way are you wearing THAT! Throw it away puh-lease!" Alicia said.

"NEXT!" Claire called out. Joy came out like a model on a runway show and remembered to keep her posture.

"Eh" Dylan burped.

"Ma" Claire gasped.

"Gawd" Alicia grinned.

"You look SO cute!!" Massie gushed. Joy grinned and spun around while the girls cheered. Joy was wearing a white empire-waist dress and black leather sandals.

"Alright! Now we're off to DKNY!" Massie said, putting her Visa on top of the many other outfits that they picked out for Joy that was in the hands of Esmeralda.

DKNY

The Westchester Mall

Thursday, October 9th

6:45pm

"Where's Joy?" Massie asked Alicia.

"In the dressing room. Waiting for us to bring her clothes. Oooh." Alicia held up a pretty dress. And slung it over her right arm where other clothes were.

"Come on. Lets go see her try these clothes on." Massie said pulling on Alicia's clothes-free arm.

"OK." Alicia said.

"Here Joy." Alicia said. Joy opened the door and grabbed all the clothes.

"Alright. Outfit number one." Massie said. A few minutes later Joy walked out and spun around. She was wearing a prune colored cap sleeve square-neck dress with ankle wrap sandals.

"Cute." Dylan said.

"Flattering." Claire nodded.

"Perfect for funerals." Massie snapped.

"NEXT!" Alicia said. Joy came out a few minutes later wearing dark wash skinny jeans, an empire waist white silk camisole and black ballerina flats.

"The outfit doesn't go but you could mix-and-match the shirt, jeans and flats with other clothes." Alicia commented.

"Ah-greed. NEXT!" Massie said.

The Westchester Mall

Starbucks

Thursday, October 9th

7:00pm

"We have to leave soon. So one store left. Which store?" Massie asked.

"Dillards!" Joy blurted.

"EWWWW" They all said in unison.

"No way! Dillards doesn't have any good clothes!" Dylan said.

"Ok. Ok." Joy said.

"Oooh. How about Southpole?" Alicia suggested.

"Leesh! What is wrong with you? Did Josh get you into all this Brooklyn stuff?" Massie snapped.

"No! You know what? Never mind." Alicia said. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way.

"Can we go to Tommy?" Dylan asked.

"Lets go." Massie said flatly.

Tommy Hilfiger

The Westchester Mall

Thursday, October 9th

7:22 pm

"Ok. Outfit number one. Come on out Joy." Massie said.

Joy walked out and kept perfect runway posture. She was wearing a wrap dress and white gladiator sandals.

"Cute." Claire gushed.

"Love the dress." Alicia said.

"Gorgeous. Give it to Stella." Massie said. "Outfit number two."

Joy came back out wearing a brown heather tweed cardigan over a white T-shirt, a black peasant skirt, and white open toe wedges.

"Ooh."

"Beautiful. We're keeping it." Alicia said.

Next Joy walked out wearing a coral blue sleeveless dress over light wash straight legged jeans.

"Ah-dorable." Dylan said.

"You can wear my Steve Madden pumps with that outfit!" Massie said.

After trying out all the other clothes and buying everything, they left to get Joy's contacts.

"What color do you want?" Massie asked her.

"Baby blue." Joy said after long thinking.

"Ok then! Baby blue it is!" Massie said.

"We have to change your name too." Claire said.

"That's right!" Alicia said.

"Hmmmmm….." Dylan said, thinking.

"How about……Jasmine?" Claire suggested.

"Nah." Massie said. Alicia shook her head.

"June? Jamie?" Dylan suggested.

"Neither." Massie said.

"Jade." Joy said.

"What?" Massie asked.

"My name. It could be Jade." Joy grinned.

"Perfect."

Briarwood Octavian Country Day

The Room

Thursday, October 9th

The Tomahawks whipped their heads around and smiled at The Glamourous Goddesses glaring at them.

"Hey baby. Umm. You didn't see anything!" Cam said walking toward Tiffany.

"Why were you kissing Kuh-laire's portrait?" Tiffany asked firmly.

"He dared me to!" Cam pointed to Kemp.

"What the….? I just got out of the bathroom!"

"Cameron! How could you?!" Tears were streaming down Tiffany's cheeks. She knew this would happen sooner or later.

"Please don't cry." Cam said. Lilibeth marched over to Josh.

"Were you kissing that girl's portrait?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I was. I'm sorry." Josh said honestly.

"Do you still like her?" Lilibeth asked. Josh didn't answer.

"You do like her!" Lilibeth was now crying. Josh hugged her. Derrick ran and tried to make Kelly wake up. He picked her up and put her on the couch.

"Cam we are OVER!" Tiffany marched out.

"Wait Tiffany!" Cam pleaded. He turned to Kemp.

"Thanks for nothing you bogus little moron!" Cam barked.

"Oh no! Tiff! Kemp call me!" Auhdrie said before running after Tiffany with Lila at her heels.

"Josh. I better go after Tiffany. Call me okay?" Lilibeth said.

"Okay. Love you." Josh said and kissed her.

"Love you too. Bye." Lilibeth said when they pulled away. She popped her lollipop in his mouth before leaving.

"Derrick. I think I'll take Kelly." Lilibeth said coming back in. She grabbed both of Kelly's wrists and dragged her up the stairs.

"Okay?" Derrick said.

"I'm the only one who got dumped?" Cam said.

"Don't worry she'll come around." Josh said biting what was left of the lollipop.

"Hopefully." Cam said. But what he really thought was quite the opposite.


	17. Welcome to BOCD Jade!

In the story, would like me to have me write Joy and not Jade and just have everyone else call her Jade? PM me with your opinions. And if you think you have a few ideas of what could happen later on, feel free to PM me.

This chapter is dedicated my best friend in the whole world and editor: JuicyJoJo14 (Joanna) Luv u!

* * *

The Range Rover

Friday, October 10

7:45 am

"I see you used the clothes I sent to the Guesthouse this morning." Massie said inspecting Jade's clothes.

"Claire forced me to." Jade said , dusting off her crisp dark skinny jeans by Ralph Lauren, then smoothing out her spring green silk braided cami by Seven for All Mankind.

"Hmph." Massie said then turned her attention to Alicia who was walking toward the Range Rover.

"Heyyy." Alicia said when she got in. She was wearing dark wash pencil-straight legged jeans, a white satin greek-goddess minidress by Jeffrey and gold lurex leather sandals by BCBG.

"Hey Leesh." Massie said.

"Hey guys. So, what's the plan for today?" Alicia leaned in and asked.

"We'll tell you when everyone is here." Claire said.

"Oh, okay. Nice clothes Joy. I mean, Jade." Alicia giggled nervously.

"Thanks. Massie gave them to me." Jade looked right at Massie when she said that.

After they picked up Dylan, Massie, and Claire told everyone the plan.

"Jade has to stay far away from TGG and The Boys. Especially Cam. She might tear up." Massie said smiling.

"Oh yeah Massie, it's wrong to cry when you see your twin brother that you have been separated from for 2 years." Jade said crossing her arms across her chest. Claire's lips were curling into a smile but she bit her lip and looked down.

"Joy calm down." Alicia protested."I'm so tired of you and Massie fighting!"

"Alicia! We HAVE to call her Jade. By the boys or not. Even at home! No excuses. You're going to have to get used to it." Claire said firmly. Everyone nodded.

"Now, Jade, you're going to have to stay close to each and every one of us, if we get separated in classes, go straight to the closest locker that belongs to one of us. Ok?" Massie told her.

"Okay." Jade replied with an eyeroll.

"Don't get all hyped up if you see Cam. Okay? If you guys see her bump into him, save her ASAP! I don't care who you're talking to or what you're doing! Save HER!" Massie said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright girls. It's show time!" Massie said when Isaac opened the door for her.

Math Class

Friday, October 10

8:15 am

Jade's POV

After I met Layne, I knew she was, like, super awesome. I can totally see why Claire is her bestfriend. She is cool and confident and oh so awesome.

"Hello class! I would like for all of you to take out your homework from last night and I see we have a new student!" Ms.Stanley said. I thought Ms.Stanley was one of the prettiest and youngest teacher at this school. She had light, smooth, zitless skin, honey blonde straight, razor-cut hair, aqua blue eyes, and was at least 19!

"Young lady would you like to come up here and tell us your name?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled and got up. I walked over to the front of the classroom.

"Hey there, my name is Jade Richards. My parents died and I came here to live with my aunt, which is Massie's mother." I said, proud of myself for coming up with a great lie.

"But your last name isn't Block!" Some random kid yelled out.

"Well...yeah because my aunt...is my mom's sister, so I got my dad's last name, which is Richards." I finished.

"Well, it's great to have you here in Briarwood Octavian Country Day, Jade." Ms. Stanley said smiling. I returned to my seat with pride. There was a note on my desk. I opened carefully as Ms.Stanley went to start checking homework starting from the right side of the room.It's a good thing my desk was by the wall on the far left, in front of Claire, and behind Layne.

Dear Jade,

Great lie! I didn't know you could come up with that! Meet me at my locker after class.

Love,

Claire.

The door opened and someone came in. It was Tiffany.

"Ms. Klein! That is the 5th tardy this week." Ms.Stanley yelled.

"Sah-rry." Tiffany put her hands up and looked down. She took her seat grinning.

Ms.Stanley sighed and shook her head with her eyes closed. Tiffany had received a note from one of her friends and I saw as she read it and then looked over at me grinning mischievously. I looked away. After class, I rushed to Claire's locker and me being my clumsy self, bumped into a guy. Books and homework went everywhere as I slammed to the ground and a body slammed onto mine. My nostrils were filled with Drakkar Noir.

"Oh God! I am so sorry." He got off and started gathering papers.

"No it's okay. I'm really clumsy." I sat up, avoiding the guy and started to gather my papers. I picked one up and in slanted neat writing was the name:Cam Fisher. I looked over to his direction and there was HIM. His jet-black hair was neat and his blue and green eyes were glistening.

"No really. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. I gathered MY papers and books, quickly.

"Thanks! Gotta go bye!" I speed-walked to Claire's locker.

"Hey! Loved the whole living with Massie thing. So cliche!" Claire said grinning. I smiled weakly back and ran my fingers through my hair.

"C'mon let's go find Massie!"

The Great Lawn

Friday, October 10

3:00 pm

"Hey MAYSEE! I like the new addition to your group. She's pretty." Tiffany said when she approached TPC under Massie's favorite oak tree, with TGG at her heels.

"Oh really? Well why don't you just steal her like you stole Kristen?" Massie said standing up to become face-to-face with Tiffany.

"Because I have enough girls in my group and she seems like a newbie that knows nothing." Tiffany replied with a smirk.

"Oh really? Listen you bobble head blonde! You don't know me like that to say I'm a newbie that knows nothing! You don't know what I've been through for the past two years of my life! You wanna know wh-" Massie covered Jade's blabbing mouth and Alicia and Dylan helped Massie drag her back under the tree.

"Whoa there tiger. Better keep that mouth shut." Massie said out loud. She chuckled.

"You better back off cuz I have claws that scratch you into a million pieces!" Tiffany barked.

"Why don't back off Tiffany! Cuz you know that you can't do anything to Jade! And if you try you're going to have to go through…….." Massie's voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

"Through who Maysee?" Tiffany said with smile. She turned her head to the side and cupped her hand around her ear. She wanted to hear this. Massie looked up like she was peering over a pair of sunglasses and narrowed her eyes.

"ME!" And with one swift move Massie lifted her arms and pushed Tiffany as hard as she can. Tiffany tumbled into her entourage like bowling pins and fell to the floor. Tiffany got up and head butted to Massie but Massie jumped out of the way so Tiffany headbutted into Alicia instead. Alicia banged into the tree and gasped for air. Tiffany backed away and Alicia slid down the tree her mouth open. Jade went over to her to see what had happened. Alicia had a splinter on the back of her head.

"Oh no you didn't!" Massie said after looking at Alicia's head. She went over to Tiffany and pulled her hair. Tiffany bit her arm. Jade use tweezers to pull the splinter out of Alicia's head. Then dabbed it with a wet cotton ball. Dylan leaned by Jade.

"I'll keep doing that, you go get Claire!" She told Jade. Jade Got up and ran off as fast as she can to get Claire from the music room.

Meanwhile……..

Claire sat on a stool, oblivious to what was going on between Massie and Tiffany, and practiced playing her guitar.

Cam and Derrington were walking outside when they heard about the catfight. When they passed the music room, Cam returned.

"Dude let me put my guitar back," Cam told him

Claire was inside and started to strum the guitar to a song,

Claire: _Yeah, Yeah  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through_

"Come on man! I wanna break this fight up! She's your girlfriend too!" Derrington protested.

"She WAS. Sorry man but if I don't return it, I'll get into trouble!" Cam said.

Claire:_ I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

"Forget you!" Derrington ran to the Great Lawn. Cam rolled his blue and green eyes then put his hand on the doorknob but stopped. He heard singing coming from inside. He pressed his ear against the door.

Claire: _'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

Cam slowly and carefully opened the door wide enough to look in with one eye.

Claire: _It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

Cam saw a girl with white blonde straight hair sitting on a stool playing a guitar. He opened the door a little wider.

Claire: _Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

Jade stopped at the doorway when she saw a certain black haired boy standing at the doorway. She froze, her heart beating wildly, her armpits sweating like crazy and she couldn't think. She heard someone singing. She took a peek in and there was CLAIRE! Her back was to the door.

Claire:_ Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands_

She wanted to text Claire so badly but instead she did what she was forbidden to do. She tapped Cam on the shoulder. He spun around and slammed the door shut.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She managed to say.

"It's ok. Wait, aren't you the girl I bumped into earlier?" Cam said. Jade's foot fell asleep and her stomach started to do backflips.

"Yeah, sorry about rushing away. I'm Jade." She said

"Oh. You're the new girl! Well I'm Cam." Cam said grinning. The door behind opened and closed. Cam turned around and came nose-to-nose with Claire.

"Claire? You were the one singing?" Cam asked. Claire's body was screaming. Cam's breath tingled against her face. She looked over her shoulder. There was Jade, looking guilty and sad.

"Jade! Um, hey! We better go find Massie!" Claire said. She softly pushed Cam off of her and grabbed Jade's arm. They ran off to the Great Lawn where the catfight was broken up by Derrington and his boys.

"Oh my GOD! What happened?!" Claire shrieked. Massie's clothes were ripped and her lip was swollen and bloody. Tiffany's hair was all over the place, the heel on her boot broke, and she broke a nail.

"She started it!" Tiffany pointed to Massie.

"And ended it! Winning." Massie grinned. Tiffany's driver was here. She went to the car and all her girls got in, even the soccer boys, except for Cam. He walked over to the curb when the Pretty Committee went after everyone calmed down.

"Hey guys." He said. All of them looked up at him.

"What do you want Fisher?" Massie said harshly, standing up.

"Calm down Massie," He sat next to Dylan who was at the end. "I didn't believe that this would happen again."

"Well it did! All because of your stupid girlfriend!" Massie said, sitting back down, then she went back to brushing her hair and fixing herself.

"Ex. Ex-girlfriend." Cam corrected her. All of them gasped.

"What happened?" Alicia asked. Jade looked the other way trying to stay out of the conversation and out of sight.

"I'd rather not say." Cam turned scarlet.

"Oh. How did you go out with her?" Dylan asked him. Cam chuckled and ran his hair through his dark hair. Claire wanted to sit next to him and hug him and drown in his Drakkar Noir soaked neck for breaking up with Tiffany.She had dreamt of days when Cam would announce that he dumped Tiffany, but in a way she felt sorry for Tiffany.

"It was hard but I got through it." Cam said. "I'm actually glad we broke up. It was all about her,her,her!! I just couldn't take it."

"Yeah. We hate her too." Claire finally spoke up. Everyone, including Cam, laughed. Claire smiled. Cam finally laughed at one of her jokes.

"Hey can I get a ride? My brother's out of town and can't pick me up." Cam asked.

"Sure. After all, you did break up with the royal bitch." Massie said standing up when she saw Isaac.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." Cam said. They headed over to the car but when Claire saw Jade still sitting, she over to her. Claire patted Jade on the back.

"Don't worry I know how you feel." Claire told her. Jade managed a weak smile and hugged Claire.

"Do you mind if I keep you up tonight?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked her blonde eyebrows colliding in confusion.

"I'm going to be crying all night, so I'll keep you up." Jade said. Then she got up and walked away.

"Great. Perfect end to a perfect day." Claire said then got up and walked over to the Range Rover.


	18. Authors Note! VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I haven't gotten in contact with Joanna for 1 week an a half right now and its killing me because I'm worried that something happened to her. : Also, I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! And it's not good. Writer's block is evil and cruel and I hate it!! throws a boot at writer's block's head I need you guys to help me come up with the next chapter! PLEASE!! This'll be the only time I'll beg you guys to help me!! oknotreallybutwhocares PM me with ideas please!!

Love,

Daphney


	19. Through Trials Tears and Tiffany's

Guys I love Nick Jonas and the Jonas Brothers so don't think I hate because of what I said in this chapter. I DONT OWN ANYTHING JUST JADE/JOY!

Thanks Joanna for co-writing. And thanks for the people who sent me ideas!

* * *

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday, October 11

8:00 am

The Pretty Committee had just waken up from their annual Friday Sleepover. Each girl sprawled out on her individual fluffy sleeping bag. Jade was shaking as she opened her eyes and as she remembered the events of yesterday, burst back into tears.

The other PC members immediately got up and manned their "Get-Jade/Joy-Out-Of-Spiraling-Depression" stations.

"Jade you've gotta stop crying at some point," Alicia rubbed her back while Jade sobbed her way through 2 ½ tissue boxes. Claire was French braiding her midnight black long hair.

"But he's my brother! My only brother that I haven't even seen for two years! And… and… and… I MISSED HIM!" She broke down into some more sobbing.

"Look, Jade. I have only seen this kind of sadness once before, when they ran out of stock for a limited edition Givenchy satchel. And it can be cured. Let mani-pedis, shopping sprees and Starbucks lead the way!" Massie grabbed Jade's hands, pulled her off the bed and danced around.

"Or," Dylan said from eating Junior Mints on the floor, "You could eat your sorrows away with Junior Mints! Dark chocolate, pure mint! Oh baby!" She placed her hand on her head in a dramatic fashion.

"Why would I drown my sadness in chocolate? Then I'd just get fatter and end up like you!" Jade lashed out and ran out of the estate.

Dylan stared up at Alicia with a puppy face on. "Am I really that fat?"

They all rolled their eyes and threw Massie's pillows at her. "No!"

Claire laughed and sighed, "I'll go get Joy."

They picked up their pillows and threw them at Claire. "Jade!"

Outside the Fisher House

Jade's POV

Saturday, October 11

8:52 am

I don't know why I came here. Back to him. He was just all I ever had to look forward to in life. My big brother Cam to be by my side. Well, he is only my big brother by 14 seconds but shut up, he's my big brother!

When I was stuck in that awful, fucked up place, all I was surviving by was the hope of seeing him again. But now that he's here right in front of me, I don't know what to do anymore.

He'll probably think I've turned into some horrible bitch that'd actually sleep with a slime ball like Evers willingly.

Oh well, Joy. You gotta be strong. You gotta walk up to that door and ring that damn bell and tell him what's been going on.

I forced myself to slowly walk up to the door. I tried to make my hand ring the bell, but it was frozen. And just as I was about to make it move, a voice cried out and scared the living shit outta me.

"Joy! Stop!"

I turned to see Claire sprinting down the street waving her arms wildly. I blinked in shock but still couldn't move due to my ultimate shock of seeing Cam.

"Joy—pants—don't do it. You cant—pant—give yourself away," she gasped.

"Why not! I'm sick of hiding! I'm sick of being Jade! And Cam should be the first one to know!" I screamed.

"No! You… but he's—"she stammered her eyes wide.

"I don't care if he's not ready to know I'm here. He needs to know that his sister is here and ready to make her stand!" I put my hands on my hips and stood confidently in front of Claire.

"Um, Joy?" she whispered.

"What?!" I snapped.

"What if he's right behind you?" she pointed.

I followed her finger to find myself staring face to face with the one person—the only person who knows more about me than the PC. His blue and green eyes sparkled with all of our childhood memories.

"Joy? But, how can this be, I mean, I thought you were gone forever," he looked at me in awe.

As the tears forming in my eyes, broke through, I ran into him and hugged him. So many days waiting for him. So many tears cried waiting for him to dry.

"I missed you—sob—so much," I cried into his shoulder. I heard Claire sneak away back the Block's estate while Cam held my shaking body.

"All those months we thought you'd died. Come on in sis, we have to talk about this," he patted my back and led me into the house I'd been dreaming of going back to.

"Sis! It's been two years since I was sis!" I wailed at the brotherly love he'd given me when we were 5.

"Ssh! Mom and Dad and Harris are still asleep so try to not cry so loudly," he whispered as he led me to my old room. They'd filled it with old toys that the boys didn't use anymore like Cam's Justice League action figures and Harris's Hot Wheels cars.

I flopped down on my old bed. It still smelled like all the scratch and sniffs I left on there when Cam and I were bored.

"So sis," he flopped down next to me, "Where've you been all this time? I was worried sick."

I sat up with a tense look on my face.

"What's wrong?" His eyes that were just sparkling, changed to worrying.

I slipped back into one of my worst nightmares as I told Cam the story. My hands became cold, clammy, and shaky and I broke into a cold sweat. My breathing became as hot and heavy as the Indian Summer air around us.

"I was walking home from after-school, and this guy was selling these really cute hats and I decided to buy one when I realized that he was staring at me. He shoved this bottle of perfume in my face and I shoved it back but then he sprayed it in my face and next thing I knew, I blacked out. I woke up on a bed and my hair was messy and I was naked. My room was his and his girlfriend's. She did me the most. I couldn't do anything about it. I did go to school though but I had enemies not friends. I would cook for them, clean the house and take care of their baby. Poor girl, I wish I could've saved her too. I'm just lucky I didn't get pregnant. Then one night, after tucking Amy in bed, I snuck out the window and ran. I just ran in no particular direction. After 2 days in the streets I went to Walgreens, when a girl kept staring at me then at a paper and she said my name. She knew who I was. She knew my family and she saved me. And that girl was Claire."

I finished. Cam stared at me. His eyes were wider than wide, and his blue and green eyes were dark.

"What?" I giggled.

"All that you've been through. What's this guy's name?" He asked firmly and mad.

"John Evers." I said flatly. He sat at the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. I went next to him and rubbed his back.

"I missed you Joy." He said then he hugged me. And I hugged him back. Tightly. Then let go.

"You broke up with a very sweet girl Cam. Sure she snooped, but really you should've told her about _NIKKI._" I told him narrowing my eyes.

"Okay, Nikki, she was sending me IMs-"

"I always told you that girl was poison!" I said.

"Shhhhh…..Nikki, I told her off-"

"From the minute I met her at camp I hated her! But nooooo, you had to go for her!"

"SHHHHHH!! Nikki is a friend now nothing more I told her that I loved Claire and that it's over!"

"And you re-gifted! Cam why would you do that to an innocent girl!"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Cam asked his voice lowering to a whisper.

"They told me!"

"How do they know that?"

"Cam! Honey, who are you talking to?" I heard a woman's voice say. Mom.

"I gotta go! You can't tell anyone I was here or who I am! This is a promise you have to keep!" I whispered.

"Wait why?" His eyes turned cloudy and sad.

"I can't let mom, dad, or Harris know I'm here until the Talent Show." I started to cry silently because he was sad and that made me sad.

"Don't go." He pleaded a tear escaping from his green eye. I hugged him tightly.

"I gotta go, I love you Cam."

"I love you too sis." I let go of him then sprinted down the stairs and out the door, leaving Cam on my old bed to cry.

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday October 11

9:34 am

"EhmaGawd." All the girls said after Jade told them the story.

"He better keep that promise." Massie said.

"Oh God. Man, I hate seeing him cry. It makes me cry." Jade flopped onto Massie's bed.

"C'mon girls! We're going to the spa!" Massie announced.

"Whyyyyyy?" Jade groaned.

"Because you're sad and we need to make you stop being sad and depressed and crying like a big baby! You need to be pumped up for the Talent Show. C'mon girls get ready." Everyone moved around the room cleaning up while Massie went to take a shower. Jade had no other choice but go along with the plan.

_Oh  
And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
'cause I know she'll be from Australia_

Dylan raced to get her phone.

"Is that the Jonas Brothers?" Alicia asked disgusted.

"Yea isn't like Nick hot?" Dylan said dreamily.

"Yeah for a poodle." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You're just jealous cuz I met them." Dylan said.

"You did!?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah. They're going to be on my mom's show."

_Oh  
And I'll wait for her to come  
She won't break my heart  
_

Dylan picked it up.

"Hullo?" Dylan asked.

"Uh-huh, Yup, It's in the front? Kay bye." Dylan said then closed her phone. She grabbed her bag then she hurried downstairs. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. After 15 minutes, Massie came out and Dylan came upstairs with a pink furry book in her hands. She was grinning.

"Dylan, is that what I think it is?" Massie asked clutching her towel and grinning. Dylan was grinning still as she placed the book on the bed. In big black, blocky letters, on the cover of the book it said, THE BURN BOOK. Everyone grinned mischievously.


	20. Even Massie Ain't Perfect

Hey guys sorry for the long wait! But i put up TWO. Yup, count em TWO chapters because you guys have been so patient and loving. I hope you like these chapters cuz the end is coming. BTW the myspace in this chapter is real, but the people in the pics are not really TGG TGG is not real. But they would love it if you added them! /tiffanykleinalpha

Edited by Joanna

Luv ya!

* * *

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday October 11

9:36 am

"Dylan! Where did you get this?" Alicia asked hugging the book so tightly that if she hugged it harder the huge book would pop her boobs.

"Gimme that! Kristen gave to us as an apology." Dylan said placing it back on the bed. "Gawd that book is so heavy."

"Well duh! It's huge." Alicia said. Massie couldn't say anything or do anything. She was so excited that she decided to get down to business.

"Alicia take a shower, Dylan go get me scissors, Claire print out any pictures of the Ugly Goddesses out of my computer. They have a MySpace. All you have to do is look up Tiffany Klein, and Joy get off your ass and do something helpful." Massie slapped Joy's butt and hurried off to her closet. Jade mumbled something but no one heard her.

She got up, pressed a button on the white box speaker and in her best Massie impression said, "Inez could you please bring up three low-fat blueberry pancakes and three English muffins. Then bring up two bowls of Cookie Crisp cereal. Thank You." Inez responded immediately. "Of course, Ms. Block." Jade giggled in her palm while Dylan and Claire laughed out loud and looked at Jade in awe.

"Ooh. These are good. "Claire hit print. Massie came out of her closet wearing a black and silver striped, tight halter dress with black leggings and white boots.

"Ew!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"You look like Hannah Montana!" She said with a disgusted face.

"Excuse me?" Massie said. There was a knock on the door. Massie went to open it. Inez was there with the breakfast Joy ordered on a silver platter. Inez entered and placed it on the table at the foot of Massie's bed. Massie stared at it disgusted. Inez hurried out. Massie slammed the door.

"What is that?!" Massie pointed at the food. Jade grabbed her bowl of Cookie Crisp then gave Claire the other bowl.

"It's breakfast Massie. Or maybe you wouldn't know that cause you barely eat." Jade said with a smirk. Massie stiffened and her amber eyes flickered with anger.

"Hey Joy pass me one of the pancakes." Dylan asked. She placed the TGG pictures in the book.

"You didn't print out a picture with Kristen, right?" Massie said, letting Joy's comments slide. Dylan checked the pictures.

"Nope." Her mouth was full of pancake.

"Good. Now get up." She ordered. Everyone sat on Massie's bed. Alicia got out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, what am I going to wear?" Alicia asked.

"Wear the bra you wore yesterday, one of Massie's clean panties and Massie's clothes." Jade suggested.

"We'll just drop you off at your house in your PJs and you can get ready there." Massie said. Alicia nodded and went to put on her PJs.

"Then what's the point of taking a shower?" Dylan asked.

"So we won't waste time sitting in the car waiting for you guys to come out" Massie said working on the book. Someone's phone was vibrating.

"Whose phone is that?" Massie asked.

"Mine!" Alicia grabbed her phone. She had gotten a text.

_Josh H: Sry but I dnt want 2 go out wit u anymre. I found sum1 else._

Alicia's heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears slid down her cheek. But she decided to text back letting him know that she doesn't want him.

_Alicia: I was cheating on you anyways! XD!_

She went back to her bag and was hoping that no one ask-

"Leesh what's wrong?" Dylan asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Josh broke up with me." She forced a weak smile. Everyone suddenly rushed to her and started to comfort her.

"How did this happen?" Massie asked rubbing her back.

"He texted me saying he found a new girl."

"HE TEXTED YOU?!" Everyone yelled.

"That boy is so stupid!" Jade said.

"Tell me about it. But its ok guys, He never was the perfect boyfriend and I was losing Ralph! Lets just go shopping." Alicia said.

"You sure?" Massie said.

"Yeah, totally."

"I'll go take a shower and get dressed." Claire said placing her empty bowl on the platter.

"Wait!" Massie rushed into her closet and then came back out with a Lemon Yellow Empire Waist Dress by Versace, black skinny jeans, and yellow suede flats. Claire took the clothes and left.

"Claire wait!" Joy hurried after her.

"J! Here!" Massie said. She hurried out with another outfit while Claire remained standing at the door waiting for Jade. Jade took the red & white polka dot tweed dress and white peep-toe stilettos.

"Ok now go! Hurry! Dylan, shower, now!" Massie ordered. Dylan into the shower while Alicia hurried into Massie's closet with her bra and PJs and one of Massie's boy shorts.

Westchester Mall

Saturday October 11

12:36 pm

Jade couldn't stop laughing. Every time she looked at Massie she imagined her wearing a blonde wig and she looked like Hannah Montana's twin.

"Hey Hannah, could you sing Nobody's Perfect? No wait, you can't cuz you think you're perfect!" Joy teased Massie. Massie wanted to rip Joy's black hair out of her scalp. A few girls by them in Ralph Lauren snickered. Joy grinned.

"Would you stop that?" Massie snapped.

"Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way." Joy sang. Massie sent her stop-that glares. But she didn't.

"Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure" The other girls who were laughing earlier sang along with Joy.

"I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?" Soon all the people in the store were singing. Joy stood on a counter and clapped her hands.

"Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect" Even the Pretty Committee were singing, except for Massie. She was watching horror as everyone sang.

"C'mon Massie!" Joy said. She grabbed her hands and danced around.

"Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved

Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood" Everyone else kept singing and waving their arms around but Massie kept her cool.

"C'mon Massie have fun for once!" Joy pleaded.

"Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

You know I do." Massie was furious and so angry she couldn't believe that Jade was doing this to her after everything she did for her.

"Next time you feel like

it's just one of those days  
when you just can't seem to win  
if things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no!

Nobody's Perfect!" She didn't sing along with everyone else for the last verse. Everyone woo-hooed and clapped when the song was done.

"That was so much fun!" Claire said when they left store, arms linked.

"Massie why didn't you sing?" Joy asked.

"Because you were making fun of me!" Massie stopped and forced herself to look into Jade's baby blue haunting contacts. "Why would I sing a song that was making fun of me and my outfit? What is wrong with you Joy?"

Alicia tapped Massie and said "Jade." But Massie ignored her. "Do you have a problem with me or something? Are you taking your past out on me? If you are, please tell me. Because I am tired of you constantly making fun of me and teasing me when I'm being nice to you and letting everyone not know who you are! But if you can't respect me or who I am, then goodbye, Jade. Joy. Whatever! Your name is."

With that Massie turned on her heel and walked away, she lifted her hand and snapped. The other girls marched away but looked at Joy with sad faces. Jade turned and ran away.

After Jade ran off, everyone shopped quietly. No one spoke to each other, sent knowing glances at each other, or text each other. They walked to the Range Rover in silence. After riding out the Range Rover, Alicia finally decided to talk to Massie.

"Massie, I know you were made at her. I know you guys always fight but-"Massie interrupted her.

"Alicia, I don't want to hear it." Massie said.

"But Mass-"

"No Alicia! Don't you listen! I.Don't.Wanna.Hear.It." Massie barked. Everyone rode home in silence.


	21. Food Fights and Texting Plans

Second chapter in a day!

* * *

The Lyons's Guesthouse

Claire's Bedroom

Saturday, October 11

3:55 pm

Claire walked into her room and closed the door behind her then she turned to find Layne and Jade sitting on her bed. Claire jumped.

"What are you guys doing here? You scared me!" Claire walked up to them. Layne stood in front of Claire with her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you stand up for Joy?" Layne said. "Or more importantly why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I-"Layne interrupted her.

"Oh, I know. Massie would kill you if anyone else found out or if you walked away from her." Layne said. Claire looked down.

"Massie's not you're only friend Claire. You don't always have to listen to her." Layne said. Claire knew Layne was right but knew if she walked away from Massie, Massie would make her life a living. She pushed Layne and her orange Manic Panic hair streaks.

"Jade I'm sorry. I should've known better." Claire instantly said. Jade's face softened.

"It's okay." Jade hugged her. Claire hugged her back.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with Massie." Jade said.

"Me either." Claire said.

The Café

October 12, Monday

12:35 pm

"Hey guys." The girls at Table 18 looked up to see where the male voice came from. It was Cam. They all smiled except for Claire who looked out the glass walls and brought her chipped manicure thumbnail to her mouth and bit down.

"Hey Cam" The girls said in unison.

"Can I sit with you?" He sounded awkward saying that.

"Sure. I'm about to go get lunch. So you can take my seat." Massie said getting up and walking away. Claire's eyes widened and her body got all tensed up. Jade kicked her softly and Claire kicked back. Cam was sitting next to her.

"So how's the Talent Show preparation going?" He asked after swallowing some spaghetti. He seemed to want Dylan to answer the question cause he was looking at her. Dylan bit into a cheeseburger and mumbled and pointed to her mouth. Cam understood and turned to Alicia who was chewing on a California Roll.

Claire knew what they were doing. They wanted Claire to answer him. He then looked at his sister who was twirling the borrowed green and blue Manic Panic streaks from Layne and looking out the window and bobbing her head to "Fully Alive" by Flyleaf that was playing on the (RED) iPod Nano Alicia bought her for saying sorry. Then Cam looked at Claire who was looking at him. They both looked down.

"We're doing fine." Claire mumbled. Cam heard her and wanted her to say over and over again.

At Table 15 the Briarwood Boys and The Glamorous Goddesses were gossiping and laughing.

"Whoo." Tiffany sighed. She felt so free after Cam broke up with her.

"Hey guys, I need help on this math problem." Kemp Hurley bit his #2 pencil.

"Read it out loud." Derrington said.

"What is the square root of 2,116"Kemp read.

"I think it's 46," Auh-drie said.

"You actually know?" Kemp widened his eyes.

"Of course! She did go to private school in England," Josh pointed out.

"Fine, whatever the GG say,"Kemp said but wrote down the answer anyways. Everyone groaned.

When Massie passed Tiffany and The Briarwood Boys table, Tiffany stuck out her foot so slightly and Massie with her head held up high tripped and fell onto her plate of spaghetti. Everyone stared at her. Massie gasped. She couldn't believe what that bitch had done.

"Oops." Tiffany sarcastically. No one laughed. They just stared. Massie got up and approached Tiffany.

"Oops." Massie said slapping Tiffany's plate in her face then grabbed Kemp's chocolate cake.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kemp said

"Shut up Cake for Brains!"

"Oops I did it again!" Massie sang then slapped the cake in her face just as she was wiping food out of her eyes. Tiffany grabbed some of Josh's salad and threw it at Massie.

"Salad? That's all you can think of?" Kemp yelled.

"Why don't you freaking taste it?!" Massie grabbed some of the salad then shoved it in Kemps mouth until he was on the floor begging for mercy. Derrington stood on the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Hey yelled. And it started. Spaghetti, salad, cake, ketchup, hot dogs, water, and sushi were flying across the Café. Everyone was out of their seats and laughing. Massie threw cake at Jade.

"That was for yesterday!" Massie yelled at her.

"Oh yeah? Well this is for all the days you bossed me around. She yelled back, and threw her whole tray full of uneaten food at Massie.

Everyone was dirty and a few girls were shielding themselves with their bags, trays and hiding under the table. Claire threw a California roll at Layne but she ducked and it hit Cam instead. Claire covered her mouth in shock. Cam looked at her then laughed. Which made her laugh, and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears off their cheeks.

Meanwhile Massie and Jade were really fighting, which is why Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZZ" yelled at them.

"MS. RICHARDS AND MS. BLOCK! DETENTION!" She bellowed.

"WHAT?!" Massie and Jade screamed. Tiffany smirked. Cam held out his hand to help Claire up with a small smile. Claire grabbed onto his hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey" He said shyly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Claire giggled.

Detention

Monday, October 12

1:30 pm

Mrs. Peckish just stared at them drinking what might have been her 6 cup of coffee. Massie was taking food out of her hair and Jade was just staring the front of the room.

"Uh-oh. I'll be right back. No talking!" Mrs. Peckish then disappeared.

"Like we'd want to." Jade said. Massie rolled her eyes. Jade started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Massie forgot that she wasn't supposed to talk to her

"Remember when we put shaving cream all over Dylan's mouth when she was sleeping to see if she would eat it? And she did?" Jade started to laugh hysterically and so did Massie. Then they stopped and looked at each other.

"What are we doing? Fighting like this?" Massie asked hearing the words come out of her mouth.

"Being retarded." Jade replied. "I'm sorry. I guess I was taking my past out on you."

"And I'm sorry for being a bossy animal." Massie said rolling her eyes. Jade giggled. Massie smiled.

"Friends?" Jade said holding out her arms for a hug.

"Best friends." Massie said then hugged her.

"Hey! No hugging!" Mrs. Peckish said then sat down on her desk. Massie and Jade separated and folded their hands on their desks. When Massie got home, showered, and put on her PJs, she texted the PC.

Massie: Tiffan-ew has G2G

Alicia: Seriously, I had 2 take a shower for FOUR HOURS! Juss 2 get the food out of my hair.

Dylan: Can some1 xplain 2 me how a whole hot dog gets stuck in your hair?

Claire: LOL

Massie: Kuh-laire! That is nawt funny. A little. But da main thing is 2morrow we get revenge. Wanna kno how?

Dylan : :D The Burn Book.

Massie: Xactly ladies. So get ready to possibly get beat up by girls. 

Claire: I just hope Olivia 4gets hu I am wen she cums after me. 

Alicia: LOL

Massie: Alicia and Claire you're doing this with me.

Dylan: No fair!

Massie: If all of us go, it'll b 2 obvious! Bsides, Alicia is going 2 b stalling P. Burnz while me nd Kuh-laire throw papers on the floor nd stuff dem in lockers.

Dylan: K

Massie Kay. Done

Alicia: Done

Dylan: Done

Claire: Done

Jade: And done. 

Jade smiled she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She can finally beat up girls again and not get into trouble. She grinned. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever.


	22. OMJ

Hey guys, sorry but I will post up 2 chapters again but not right now because it is raining and thunder and lightning which I LOVE and my mom said its kinda dangerous to be online with that weather so I am just saying that Tiffany and the rest of TGG would SO love it if you added them on Myspace. But as I said before the pics aren't really them just some pics that described their appearance. If they don't look like the description that means I have changed it so don't worry. Add them!!

ILY guys,

Daph


	23. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

OMG, do you know what I just noticed? I wrote the complete opposite of what Claire was supposed to do!! This is what was supposed to be written. I am SO sorry!!

"Alicia, take a shower, Dylan go get me scissors, Claire print out any pictures of us out of my computer but Photoshop them first, and Joy get off your ass and do something helpful." Massie slapped Joy's butt and hurried off to her closet. Jade mumbled something but no one heard her.

She got up, pressed a button on the white box speaker and in her best Massie impression said, "Inez could you please bring up three low-fat blueberry pancakes and three English muffins. Then bring up two bowls of Cookie Crisp cereal. Thank You." Inez responded immediately. "Of course Ms. Block." Jade giggled in her palm while Dylan and Claire laughed out loud and looked at Jade in awe.

"Ooh. These are good. "Claire hit print. Massie came out of her closet wearing a black and silver striped, tight halter dress with black leggings and white boots.

"Ew!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"You look like Hannah Montana!" She said with a disgusted face.

"Excuse me?" Massie said. There was a knock on the door. Massie went to open it. Inez was there with the breakfast Joy ordered on a silver platter. Inez entered and placed it on the table at the foot of Massie's bed. Massie stared at it disgusted. Inez hurried out. Massie slammed the door.

"What is that?!" Massie pointed at the food. Jade grabbed her bowl of Cookie Crisp then gave Claire the other bowl.

"It's breakfast Massie. Or maybe you wouldn't know that because you barely eat." Jade said with a smirk. Massie stiffened and her amber eyes flickered with anger.

"Hey Joy pass me one of the pancakes." Dylan asked. She placed their pictures in the book.

"You printed out a picture with Kristen, right?" Massie said, letting Jade's comments slide. Dylan checked the pictures.

"Yup." Her mouth was full of pancake.

"Good. Now get up." She ordered. Everyone sat on Massie's bed. Alicia got out of the bathroom.

BTW- want to chat with TGG on AIM?

Tiffany: tiffanykluvsu

Kelly: bkrazygurl1287

Lili: DRbabygurl435

Auhdrie: oxlondonbab1xo

Lila: sportschamplila

Also add them on Myspace! Tell all your friends to add them! They love you guys and your support! myspace. c.o.m /tiffanykleinalpha

* * *

BOCD Halls

Tuesday, October 12

1:30 pm

Massie: Girls its time. Alicia, are you in position?

Alicia: yup I'm waitin 4 her 2 let me in

Massie: alright me nd Claire wish u luck

Alicia: Thnx u 2. Hope dis works

Massie: dnt worry! It will

Alicia: Kay G2G.

Massie: K bye

Massie handed Claire a huge amount of papers.

"Don't worry. Let's just do this. Okay?" Massie gave Claire a smile. They went off throw papers in the air and stuffing them in lockers, and under the cracks of classroom doors.

_Massie: __I've been on a roller coaster since you said we were over  
Cause you didn't want to be tied down_

_Claire: I felt like a loser, wasted and used  
So scared to move without you around_

_Both: I thought I was gonna die, turns out I survived_

_Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I get better every day  
Don't you think it's funny how it all works out  
Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go out every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do  
This is life, life after you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

They went up the steps to the second floor. They were skipping through the halls.

_Claire: I've been on a roller coaster since you said we were over  
I'm finally back to being me_

_Massie: I don't have to say I'm sorry  
I'm the last one at the party_

_I don't ever think I've felt so free_

_Both: I guess I should be thanking you for this brand new attitude_

_Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I'm getting better every day  
Don't you think it's funny how it all works out  
Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go out every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do  
This is life, life after you_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Claire: Hey, didn't need you anyway  
I'm getting better every day  
Don't you think its funny how it all works out_

_Massie: Yeah, I've finally got a life  
I go on every night  
Now I've got so much to say, so much to do  
This is life, life after you  
This is life, life after you_

_Both:  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"And I don't know who wrote the book but I have feeling I know who it is." Alicia said fake-sobbing while Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZZZ" flipped through the Burn Book.

"Who?" Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" said.

"Tiffany, Kelly, Lilibeth, and Lila." Alicia told her.

"Hmmm…. Okay I'll call them." She said then put the book down.

"Thank you!" Alicia left the room and when closed the door of the office. She gave Cam the hand signal. She ran out while TGG went into Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" office. Cam stood and hit the lady of the office with a pan and she knocked out. He put a chair under the Principals office doorknob and under the main office door knob. Alicia gave Cam a thumbs-up. The fight had already started. Girls were screaming and running.

"YOU TOLD SOMEONE MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH MY TEDDY BEAR?!" Livvy Collins yelled at Olivia then lunged at her. Alicia flattened herself against the wall as she saw two girls pass by her clawing at each others face. Then she saw a green t-shirt fly across the hall. Girls were punching each other and pulling each others hair and clothes off. The boys were actually enjoying this. They were laughing hysterically and taking pictures. Girls were hanging onto the Exit sign and kicking each other. From the corner of her eye Alicia saw Massie. Her lip and nose were bleeding and she was shirtless.

"EhmaGawd! MASSIE!" Alicia ran to her friend's rescue

"That….That….ugh" Massie buried her face in her hands. Claire was just standing there watching all those girls fight. All of a sudden Claire was on the floor. Olivia lunged into her and slammed her on the floor.

"Olivia, get off!" Claire tried to wiggle but Olivia punched her. Claire could feel tears coming from the pain.

"You made Cam break up with me!" Olivia screamed. Cam was only a few feet away. But he wasn't watching her. Claire punched Olivia punched back. In the nose.

"Not the nose!!" Olivia got up covering her nose and back up. Claire lunged into Olivia's stomach like a bull and slammed her on the wall. Dylan was screaming. Strawberry had tied her hair to a locker and it was hurting so much she kept screaming non-stop. Jade was punching any girl that got in her way until she got to Brianna Grossman. When she got to Brianna who was reading one of the papers, she tapped Brianna's shoulder. Brianna turned.

"What?!" She was angry and so mad. Jade just simply punched her so hard that she fell unconscious on the floor, and Jade didn't even care cuz she had a huge grin on her face and walked away.

"Mass who hit you?" Alicia asked.

"Strawberry, Kori, Carrie, and some girl I don't even know!" Massie said throwing her hands in the air.

"Whoa." Alicia said. "AHHHHHHH!!" Someone pulled on Alicia's hair.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Massie told Kori.

"No!"

"Move away or you'll get hurt." A voice said. They turned to see Jade, wiping blood on her jeans.

"Puh-lease! You're new here and you're already being all 'Oh get away or you-" She was interrupted by the hard punch Jade gave her. She punched her so hard that a tooth came flying out of her mouth.

"Lets go!" Jade said.

Claire and Olivia were clawing at each other when Olivia ripped Claire's shirt off to reveal her green A-cup bra. Boys started to whistle and Cam looked her way. His eyes were wider than alien ships. Claire couldn't her eyes as Olivia wiped her face with Claire's V-Neck T-shirt from Charlotte Russe. She wanted to punch her so badly. And she did. Again in the nose. Claire kicked her in the stomach. But someone grabbed her arms and pinned it to her back. It was Cam. Jade came up to Olivia.

"Hey Olivia!" Jade said grinning. She was holding a keyboard behind her back.

"Oh, hey Jade!" Olivia perked up.

"Guess what!" Jade said with loads of fake enthusiasm.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Bitch, go to hell!" And with that, she slapped the keyboard across Olivia's face, knocking out one of her perfect, never needed braces teeth.

"Bye!" Jade said then dashed, Claire, Cam, Alicia, and Massie followed her to go save Dylan.

"Oh"

"My."

"God!" Cam laughed.

"It's not funny!!" Dylan yelled. She was crying hysterically.

"Dylan, we're going to have to cut this!" Alicia said inspecting the huge damage.

"Do it! Just do it! I just want to be out of this!!" Dylan screamed.

"Okay okay!! Calm down! Lemme get a small scissor." Alicia said the Massie. Massie searched through her make-up kit. Massie slapped one in her hand. Alicia carefully cut Dylan's hair out of the locker. She was released.

"EHMAGOD! THANK YOU!!" Dylan hugged her.

"Dylan your hair!!" Massie gasped.

"What?" Dylan touched the back of her head.

"You look like a guy!!" Cam was laughing hysterically. Claire smacked him. "Ow!"He said. She smiled.

"You look like Ryan Seacrest!" Jade laughed.

"Don't worry I'll take you to Jakkob's. But we have to get out of here right now! It's getting to wild." Massie said. Half the girls in the hall had ripped up T-shirts.

Meanwhile……..

"But we didn't do it! The only reason we're not in there is because stupid Massie Block put their pictures in it so they wouldn't get into trouble!" Tiffany said flaming. She was so angry she couldn't hold it in. "I hate her!"

"Hey! There is no reason to yell. Lets go and talk to her." Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" got up. TGG got up also and Tiffany tried to open the door but they couldn't.

"The door is stuck." Lilibeth said popping a Grape lollipop in her mouth. Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" tried to open it and she couldn't. Tiffany looked around the office.

"Guys! Through here!" She said opening the window. Everyone climbed through it and landed in the bushes below.

"Ewwwww. There's grass in my hair!!" Auhdrie said finger combing her hair hoping to take out any grass. They entered through the front door to the scene of girls fighting and girls with blood dripping down their faces.

...

"Kah-risten!" Massie called out. Kristen looked her way. Massie grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd, all the way down the stairs, to the bomb shelter where everyone else was.

"Don't worry. We're safe here." Massie said locking the door. Kristen looked around. Claire was in brand new clothes. Dylan was brushing her short red hair and reapplying her mascara. Cam was sitting on the couch watching ESPN. Alicia was sitting next to Cam on a beanbag, begging him to change the channel.

"Wanna take a shower and change? You have blood all over your face and clothes. And your face is beat up." Alicia asked nicely. Kristen nodded then limped to the bathroom.

"Need help?" Cam asked getting up. Kristen simply shook her head and continued to her destination. She didn't know why they were being nice to her but she couldn't talk. She simply couldn't.

The BOCD Halls

Tuesday, October 12

2:35 pm

All the girls were sitting in the seats in the gymnasium.

"You ladies disappoint me! Making a Burn Book and then hitting each other and fighting, swinging of Exit signs. UNEXCEPTABLE!" Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" bellowed.

"I will keep you here teaching you self respect and healthy exercises until 6 o'clock. " She said. All the girls groaned.

"QUIET!"

And after that TGG were left there doing exercises until 6 o'clock, angry, embarrassed and full of revenge plans.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Review.


	24. Two Makeups

Okay! I know that i said I was going to put up three chapters tomorrow, but I decided to put two up today and the other one up tomorrow along with the next chapter of Princess in Disguise. I didn't forget about that story. I just forgot about the chapter I started for it. oops. Heh. Anyways hope you like it and check out my new story Boy Like You. Oh and when Alicia and Josh are singing No Air, any of you have read 100 Songfics. Well she said she was going to write a Jolicia songfic with the song No Air, I AM NOT COPYING HER. I had this idea for a long time before I even knew that story existed. But the songfics she writes are really good and I forgot her name. I think its beach.babe 10, well anyways Keep up the good work!

Luv ya guys! Keep R&R!

* * *

The Klein Estate

Tiffany's Bedroom

Tuesday October 12

7:00 pm

Tiffany was so mad. No wait she was angry. No wait she was furious. No the correct word is PISSED. How did Massie Block get her Burn Book? She knows it was her. Who else would be out for revenge? When Tiffany stormed into her house, her mother asked her what happened to her but she ignored her and went to her room. After a quick hot shower, and a change of clothes, she turned on her computer and went onto AIM. She invited her five other BFFs to an iChat. They all accepted and five boxes appeared on her screen. Each girl was there.

"Okay girls; tell me how Massie Block got the Burn Book?" She asked firmly.

"We don't know!" Kelly said brushing her wet brown hair.

"Yeah we kept trying to find out how it was possible. In addition, we got into trouble for it. I mean it is our book but that doesn't mean we made that mess today." Lilibeth said filing her nails.

"What I don't get is how she could've gotten into the safe." Lila said painting her fingernails hot pink. Tiffany glanced at the safe on the side of her room that was locked. Inside were all the Burn Book's they ever wrote.

"Exactly! Only The Glamorous Goddesses know the code." Auhdrie spoke up.

"Then that means one of you is a traitor." Tiffany said. Everyone looked at Kristen's box.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Where were you after-school?" Tiffany asked crossing her arms and cocking her head.

"Home, where else?" Kristen said. Tiffany squinted her eyes.

"Lies." Tiffany said.

"No! I pinky-swear!" Kristen held up her pinkie and her heart was thumping wildly.

"Fine. But I'm watching you Gregory." Tiffany said then signed off. The others did too. Kristen sighed and looked at her leg, wondering if she could ever be able to play soccer again.

BOCD Hallways

Thursday October 14

1:45 pm

"Alicia! Alicia!" A male voice called out. Alicia slammed her locker shut and saw Josh Hotz running to her.

"What do you want Josh?" Alicia snapped.

"You dropped your keys. I came back to give them to you." Josh said nicely and looking a bit hurt.

"Jooosssshiiiiieeee." Lilibeth cooed from down the hall.

"Coming." Josh said without taking his eyes off Alicia.

"Uh, thanks. Josh." Alicia said putting her keys in her black and white checkered messenger bag.

"You're welcome, and sorry." He said sadly. Alicia looked confused but he walked away to Lilibeth. They held hands and left Josh turned around and looked at Alicia then turned a corner with Lilibeth. Then Alicia finally understood. He was apologizing for leaving her for Lilibeth. Alicia's brown eyes turned cloudy and sad. He missed her too.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday October 15

12:00 am

Alicia couldn't sleep. After not telling the girls about her encounter with Josh, she felt guilty and sad. All the girls had fallen asleep except for her. She was thinking about Josh and his sincere apology. She got up and looked at the beautiful full moon. She smiled. She slipped on her white Nikes and left the house. She breathed in the cold air. All she was wearing was a tight pink tank top and gray baggy sweats from Aeropastle , and a tight gray hoodie (borrowed from Claire cuz it was to cold to wear just a tank top and boy shorts). She didn't know where she was going nor did she care.

Josh was awake too just staring at the full moon. He didn't feel a spark with Lilibeth and they rarely spent time together, so when he was going to break up with her she broke up with him and didn't tell him why. She just got up and left. Well, he got what he wanted. He's single again. Now he wants Alicia.

Puffs came out of Alicia's mouth when she sighed.

Alicia: _If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

Josh ran his hand through his dark hair and leaned on his desk.

Josh: _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Alicia turned a corner.

Alicia: _But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Josh walked out on his porch.

Josh and Alicia: _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

He walked out onto his front lawn.

Josh: _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

She ran her hand through her hair and tied it up in a bun.

Alicia: _But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

He started to walk down his block.

Josh and Alicia: _So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Alicia unloosed her bun and got a text. It was from Josh.

**Josh: Meet me at the park**

Alicia ran. She ran fast, the cold wind whipping at her face and blowing her hair behind her. Josh ran and then they met up.

Josh and Alicia:_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_.

They approached each other still singing. Alicia ran her hand through his dark hair.He grasped the back of her head. Josh raised Alicia in the air.

Josh and Alicia:_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
_

Alicia:_ Got me out here in the water so deep  
_

Josh:_ Tell me how you gonna be without me  
_

Alicia:_ If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
_

Both:_ It's no air, no air_

He let her down slowly.

Alicia and Josh:_ No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air._

Then they sealed it with a kiss. Alicia thought she saw something flash but she didn't care. She had Josh back.

The Block Estate

Massie Bedroom

Saturday October 16

11:46 am

"YAY! Alicia got her guy back!" Dylan said then hugged Alicia extra tight after she explained what happened last night forgetting all about the flash part.

"I think I can't breathe!" Alicia said.

The girls laughed and Dylan let go of Alicia. Someone's phone was buzzing.

"Its mine." Claire said reaching for her buzzing phone.

**Cam: Meet me at the cherry blossom tree park.**

"What does it say?" Jade asked.

"Cam wants me to meet him at The Cherry Blossom Tree Park." Claire said slowly.

"EhmaGod!" Massie squealed. "It's you're turn to get Cam back now!"

"Oh my God!" Claire said and then without another word she ran out and into the guesthouse. The others shrugged and cleaned up. A good 45 minutes later when everyone was dressed to leave to the mall, Claire came back. She was wearing a white simple casual dress made with comfortable stretchy jersey that features a v-neck plunge, criss-cross back straps, pleated bodice and a wide empire waistband and a black medium weight long sleeve knit jacket features colorful striped lining with oversized buttons and belt loops. Button tabs at the sleeve w/ oversized buttons throughout and black pumps.

"You look great!" Massie said. Massie curled Claire's hair yesterday and it looked ah-mazing.

"Can you guys drop me off when you go to the mall?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Massie said. They all went to the car and off they went.

The Cherry Blossom Tree Park

Saturday October 16

12:57pm

Claire's hands got clammy. She could see Cam bent over, sitting on a bench. All the petals on the Cherry Blossom trees were all over the floor and new petals were blossoming. She went over to him.

"Hey Cam." She said. He jumped up, startled. Then his face softened when he saw Claire.

"Hey Claire." Cam said.

"Um, what's up?" Claire asked.

"When you were singing, in music class and I heard you sing, it was like something I've heard before on my mom's radio. Like, well…. What I am trying to say is that you sang like Carrie Underwood." Cam said. Claire blinked rapidly. Then stopped.

"I-I was?" Claire asked. She never knew that.

"Yeah. Like a bit of her voice was in there but the rest was all you. And it was beautiful." Cam said. Claire's arms and legs became covered in goose bumps.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"How about you sing another song for me?" Cam asked.

"What?! Noooo way!" Claire shook her hands and backed away. Cam stepped toward her.

"Please."

"No Cam. I don't sing in public." Claire rubbed her arm.

"Fine, I'll leave." Cam said then walked at usual walking pace. Claire panicked.

"Okay fine!" She said. Cam turned around. Claire took a deep breath.

Claire: _She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Claire walked towards Cam. Cam smiled. This was their song when they were together. They both knew every word.

Claire and Cam: _Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Claire ran through all the cherry blossom trees maze. Cam couldn't find her, but he heard her giggling.

"Claire! Claire, where are you?" He asked. He turned around and there was Claire holding her coat in one hand and grinning.

Claire: _Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
_

Claire threw coat on the ground.

Both: _And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

They ran through the maze.

Both: _Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

Claire: _A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Cam jokingly got down on one knee and Claire giggled and shook his hand out of hers. Claire made a flower crown out of cherry blossoms, grabbed a few trees branches, and held them together as if it were a wedding and they walked side by side as if they were entering their own wedding. They looked at each other.

Both: _Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...  
_

And just like Alicia and Josh they closed the song by kissing. When they broke apart, they grinned at each other. Claire thought she saw a flash or something. But she ignored it. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Doubling on Cam's bike.

Saturday October 16

1:45pm

Claire felt her phone buzzing. She had gotten a text. She let go of Cam with one hand and slowly reached for her phone.

**Looks like these two boys left the most two hottest girls in school for these slutbags! THEY ARE SO D2U! Dead to us! I hope those girls have fun sucking face. :D **

**Talent show in 12 more days!**

**Luv, **

**AmazinglyAnonymous**

Under that was a picture of Josh and Alicia kissing and a picture of Cam and Claire kissing! She knew she saw a flash! Someone took pictures of them. Claire gasped. It was sent to the entire Student body.

"OhmyGod." Claire's phone started ringing.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

"Hello?" Claire said.

"WHO TOOK THOSE PICTURES?!" Alicia screamed into the phone so loudly that Claire had to remove the phone from her ear. Suddenly Cam stopped and Claire jerked forward. Cam's Sidekick LX said "New Message" which indicated that someone had sent him a text. His eyes turned dark and sad when he saw the text.

"Claire did you get a text?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I saw it." Claire said. Alicia hung up on her so Claire put her phone in her pocket. Claire sighed again. "Can I walk home?" Claire asked sadly.

"Sure. I'll call you later." He said softly and sadly. Claire got off and walked home while Cam zoomed past on his bike.


	25. Eh Ma Gawd part 1

Second chapter in a day! (Actually three including BLY)

* * *

The Block Estate

The Living Room

Saturday October 16

2:00pm

Alicia paced the floor, while The Pretty Committee texted a whole bunch of people asking if they knew who AmazinglyAnonymous was. So far, they got no luck.

"Whoever did this is going to get a piece of my mind." Alicia said. She stopped pacing and faced the Pretty Committee.

"And whoever did this is going to taste my fist!" Jade said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I say its Tiffany and her troop." Massie said.

"It has to be." Jade agreed.

"Of course it was her! They think we're stealing they're boyfriends back!" Alicia said looking at Claire somberly.

"This is terrible. What if Massie gets with Derrington what will happen? What if Dylan gets with Chris? Then what will happen? And when Cam saw that text. Oh my goodness" Claire buried her face in her hands. Massie rubbed her back in small circles.

"How bout you tell us about your date? Make us forget about that stupid text." Massie asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well it started great." Claire said, and then started her story. She ended with when she walked home.

"Awwwww. That's so cute." Jade said smiling. She was so happy that Claire and Cam were back together.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"So now, the talent show. Claire everything's ready right?" Massie asked.

"Yup." Claire answered. "Our outfits are ready and our songs are finished."

"Great." Massie said. "We're so going to win. Girls remember practice is at 4 pm."

The Westchester Mall

Saturday, October 16

1:00pm

Tiffany stopped dead in her tracks. She read the text and saw the pictures. She looked at it repeatedly. Who did this? Lilibeth opened her Sidekick 3 and saw the recent text she had gotten. Lilibeth's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Her lollipop fell out mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tiffany was so angry. She angrily screamed loudly and everyone in the mall looked at her, but she didn't care. She marched to the exit. She was going to tell Kuh-laire something.

The Guesthouse

Claire's Bedroom

Saturday October 16

Claire and Cam were texting love texts to each other when the doorbell rang. Claire ignored it, hoping one of her family members would open the door and kept texting Cam. She heard heels click clacking up the stairs and knew it was Massie. Someone knocked. Claire said, never taking her eyes off her brand new Sidekick LX that Massie bought her. The door swung open. Then was closed gently.

"Hey Mass." Claire said not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Ew! I am nawt Massie!" A female voice said. Claire looked up startled and saw Tiffany, carrying her black and white Shih-Tzu, Mandie.

"Oh, uh, hi?" Claire said awkwardly. She didn't expect Tiffany to barge into her room.

"Hello, Claire." Tiffany said gently sitting down on Claire's bed. Claire didn't realize how pretty Tiffany was up-close. Claire's phone buzzed. Claire reached for it. But Tiffany grabbed it first.

"It's Cam, isn't it?" Tiffany asked. Claire nodded slowly. Tiffany sighed. She put Mandie on a pillow and got up. She looked out Claire's window.

"Claire. I feel sorry for you." Tiffany said. Claire's eyebrows collided in confusion.

"You do? I mean why should you? You're the one who sent those pictures to everyone in BOCD!" Claire said remembering that she was mad at her.

"Kuh-laire!" Tiffany said and slammed her phone on the desk. "I got that text! That's why I'm here to talk to you! Now listen!" Claire immediately shut her mouth. She was worse than Massie. She can see why she's an alpha and Massie's not.

"Then why do you feel bad for me?" Claire asked. Claire's phone buzzed again.

"Because," Tiffany sighed. "Since everyone saw those pictures they won't like you or Alicia anymore and start rumors. Then, Cam will be so embarrassed that he'll break up with you."

"What?" Claire asked.

"Trust me; it's happened to me before." Tiffany said. The phone buzzed again. Claire thought about it and thought about it. Tiffany pouted and sat next to her. She put her hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Claire Bear, I don't want you to get heartbroken again. And I know that last time it was my fault and I'm sorry, but Cam was just so ah-dorable." Tiffany said looking deep into Claire's big blue eyes. Claire believed her and lowered her eyes.

"Listen, I have to go, so take it easy." Tiffany hugged Claire, gave her the phone, scooped Mandie up and left. Claire checked her phone. She had three new messages. Two from Cam, and one from Massie.

**Cam: BRB love**

Claire smiled.

**Cam: Bac, mom is making spaghetti; wanna cum 4 dinner.**

Claire responded.

**Claire: Sure wat time shud I go?**

Claire then checked Massie's

**Massie: wat is tiffany doin in ur room? Call me.**

Claire called Massie and told her what had happened.

"Don't believe her. But I think you should talk to Cam." Massie said.

"I am. I'm going to his house for dinner. Maybe I'll talk to him there." Claire said.

"Good. Have to go. By. See ya at practice." Massie said then hung up. Massie looked at the picture of Derrick on her night table. She couldn't believe how Derrington left her and taunted her after. Then he got with Kelly, even after she told them not to. But hey, Claire forgave Cam so they were all breaking the rules. She still had feelings for Derrington and when he broke up with her, it felt like he had stepped all over her heart. She lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

Massie: _You don't even hold me like you used to hold me  
And there's no way you could of meant all the things you told me  
Yeah, yeah  
I remember when you told me you'd never lie to me  
I can't believe I trusted you  
I sacrificed my time and my heart  
I gave you my all and what you do_

She turned to the side and stared at Derrington's picture.

Massie: _You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart_

She grabbed it and took his picture out of the frame.

Massie: _I know the way you were before me  
And I was crazy to think you'd change  
I put up with your attitude_

Then, she ripped it in half. She got up and threw it out.

Massie: _You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart_

She ran her hand through her hair, slid down her wall, and sat on the floor.

Massie: _Love me or leave me alone  
My heart can't take this pain  
We had something so beautiful  
But now it's not the same  
So I gotta let this go_

_Gotta take back the truth  
This situation makes no good for me  
I can't believe I let it happen like this  
I just sat back while you_

She got up and sat back down on her bed.

Massie:  
_You stepped on me, you walked on me  
Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart_

_Ooh, whoa, ooh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh_

Massie then scooped up Bean and held her close.

"Ahhhh!!" She heard a girl scream. She stood and looked out her window.

"EHMAGAWD!!" She said then ran outside.


	26. Eh Ma Gawd part 2

Outside The Block Estate

Outside The Block Estate

Saturday, October 16

2:00pm

Massie couldn't catch her breath as she WATCHED her get hit by the car. She was too late. The car was too fast. The driver got out of the car and covered her mouth in shock. The Lyons came out of their house rushing and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither could Massie. She slowly walked to the body. Sirens blared and an ambulance came zooming down the street, as Massie knelt down on the road next to her and felt hot tears spill down her cheeks and onto Claire's body. The Lyons were crying, even Todd. The paramedics took Claire's body and put it in the ambulance. Massie stood and sniffled. She watched as the Lyons got in and drove away with the ambulance crying.

"Massie, come. We're going to the hospital." Kendra said with a huge amount of concern in her voice. Massie forced her legs to walk to their car. She got in and texted TPC and told them to meet her at the hospital. She even texted Cam. He responded immediately by saying he'll be there.

The Hospital

The Waiting Room

Saturday, October 16

3:00pm

Massie sat quietly while the others passed a box of Puffs while they waited. Cam, his parents, Layne, Meena, and Heather were also there. Jade was crying the hardest. Because of Claire and because she was looking at her parents and they didn't even know that their long lost daughter was in front of them. Massie was crying silently but she didn't want a tissue or look around worried. She just stared straight ahead sniffling and wondering how this happened and hoping that Claire was all right.

"Mass want a tissue?" Alicia asked rubbing her back. Massie simply got up and ran to the bathroom

She checked if anyone was there then locked the door when she made sure no one was there then took a deep breath in.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled on the top of her lungs then sat on ground crying her eyes out. She made a prayer that Claire would be okay. Claire was closest to Massie and knew everything about her insecure side. She was like a sister to her. She couldn't share that with anyone else. After at least half an hour of bathroom sobbing, Massie got up slowly and washed her face. She unlocked the door and went back to the waiting room to find everyone hugging and smiling.

"What's going on?" Massie asked.

"Claire's awake and fine!" Jade said hugging her and jumping up and down. I gasped in shocked then started crying tears of joy. She hugged back then quickly let go. Massie faced the doctor.

"May I see her first?" Massie asked. Everyone stopped hugging, laughing, and looked at her.

"Okay, if it's alright with your parents." Massie looked at her parents and let her go. TPC started to follow but Massie said, "Alone." They backed off. The doctor led Massie to Claire's room. Massie looked in. It was nice. The walls were a soft shade of pink and there were roses on the night table. Claire was on the bed. She was pale and her hair was brushed. She had a few band-aids on her face and arms.

"Is she okay? Any broken bones?" She asked. The doctor shook her head.

"Everything is fine. She didn't fall hard or get hit too hard. Just scratches and she needs stitches on her arm though." She said then left to give them privacy. Massie walked to Claire and looked at her. She was awake and she turned to face Massie. Massie let tears slide down her face.

"Hey Claire." Massie said her voice cracking and smiling nicely.

"Hi." Claire managed. Her voice was raspy, low, and forced. Massie bursted out crying and hugged Claire.

"Please. Don't. Cry" Claire's raspy, low voice didn't sound familiar. It sounded dark, unfamiliar, and foreign. This made her cry even more. However, she stopped when she saw Claire's concerned face.

"I. Was. Going. To. Layne's. House." Claire managed. Massie put her hand on Claire's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Please, please get better." Massie said. "I'll come visit you after school everyday with the PC until you get better." Claire smiled. Massie wasn't being a selfish bitch. She meant it.

The Hospital

Claire's Room

Saturday October 16

4:22pm

Cam's palms were clammy. He was about to enter Claire's room. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi." Claire said in her rasp, low, forced voice.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"Fine." She said.

"That's good." Cam smiled. "I'll try to come after soccer practice and after school. Don't worry. I'm here for you." He said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks." Cam leaned in. Claire sniffed a quick smell of Drakkar.

"I love you Claire." Cam said.

"I love you too, but why did you send me that text?" Claire asked. Cam knit his eyebrows.

"What text?" Cam asked. Claire tried to reach for her jeans but Cam got it for her and pulled out her phone. She took it and flipped through the saved texts. She showed Cam the one that he had sent her, right after she caught him kissing Tiffany.

"Claire I'm not going to use IM chat in this text because this is important. I want to break up. I did you wrong and I know you're never going to forgive for kissing Tiffany. However, in the two weeks I've spent with TGG, I realized that they are the most awesome girls I've ever met. Especially Tiffany. She is so cool and so much fun to be with. I have to let you go and be with Tiffany. So bye Claire. By the way, thanks for trying to help me find Joy and not telling anyone about her." He read it aloud. He looked at Claire.

"Claire, I never sent you this." He said.

"Yeah you did. It came from your cell phone." She croaked.

"Yeah, it did! But Claire, I did NOT send you that. I would never send you something like this." He said sounding hurt.

"Then explain how it came from your phone." Claire asked. Cam went back in time to when Tiffany kissed him.

_Flashback_

"_Cam, I need to talk to you." Tiffany said grabbing Cam's hand and pulling him out of the cafeteria. _

"_What's up?" He asked._

"_It's about Joy." She said then looked over his shoulder. She smirked, grabbed Cam by his shoulders, and kissed him. She let her hands fall to his waist. She heard sneakers squeak then someone running. Cam let go and tried calling after Claire. He ran and felt a slight tug on his pants but she went into the girl's bathroom. He tried to text but couldn't find his cell. _

"_What the?" He said. He retraced his steps but didn't find it. _

_End of Flashback_

"Claire, I lost my phone that day. It was Tiffany! She took my phone and texted you and that's how she made me get with her." He said then sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"I hate her." She said.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go fix things." He said grabbing her hand and softly rubbing it with his thumb.

"Go." Claire said. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.

The Klein Estate

Saturday, October 16

4:37pm

Kristen was lying on Tiffany's bed in the shape of a star when she felt something vibrate on her leg. She pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. She had gotten a text. She sat up and faced the rest of TGG who were watching Auhdrie give Lilibeth a makeover blindfolded.

"Guys," Kristen said with a trace of concern in her voice. They looked at her. "Josh just sent me a text that Claire is in the hospital. She got hit by a car." They all looked at Tiffany and gasped. Tiffany sighed.

"Tiffany, shouldn't you be concerned? I mean you're-" Auhdrie was cut off by Tiffany.

"I know. But that doesn't mean-" Kelly cut her off.

"But your mom said and you said, it's true." Kelly held up a photo album. "There are pictures!"

"I know. I know. Claire's my—"


	27. Start All Over

Ugghhh! I'm having so much writers block that its not even funny!

PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS! Especially for Princess in Disguise and Boy Like You.

Email me at: xxamberlyd119xx.a.t.a.o.l.c.o.m

Luv ya!

* * *

The Klein Estate

Tiffany's Bedroom

4:01 pm

Tiffany drank what must have been her sixth Vitamin Water bottle. She thought about whether she should go or not. She walked to her closet and slammed the bottle down with a light thud on one of the tables on the main floor of her closet.

Tiffany's closet was so huge; she needed a map for it because she always got lost. She grabbed a map from the box on the table. The main floor of her closet had a white fluffy rug overall floor, the walls were made of beige brick and there were fifteen escalators that led to different closets. The fifteen closets were, Dress Dome, Flip-Flop Florida, Sneaker Suite, Heel Highway, Jeans + Jackets, Wedge Plaza, Sandal Sunshine, Tops Track, Sweater Swift, Accessory Alley, PJ Land, Skirts & Shorts, Coat Factory, Undergarment Palace, and V-neck Valley.

Tiffany's entire bedroom took up the whole second and third floor. Her brother and mom slept on the first floor. She sighed and finally took in the courage to go. She ran into the bathroom to pee and take a shower first. Then she ran to Undergarment Palace. Undergarment Palace was all purple and silver. There were bureaus that had her panties, bras, bathing suits and socks in it. Her creams and deodorants were there too. "So What" by Pink was playing in that closet. It was the smallest of all the closets.

When she was done, she ran to Dress Dome. Dress Dome's walls were cashmere red, in shapes of small diamonds and the floor was a white rug. This wasn't the biggest closet but was big enough. She took many breaths because she was running and tapped her chin. Thinking of what to wear. She decided on a Juicy Couture shadow plaid dress. It was party girl wine with tonal plaid and strapless. She twirled knowing it wasn't a good choice for a visit. She took the dress off and groaned.

She then ran to Jackets + Jeans. This closet also had a fluffy rug but it was black and tiny diamonds were spread across the rug. The walls were white and every 9 minutes, Angel perfume would spray out. She thought she was going to have aheart attack if she kept running. She picked out Ralph Lauren classic straight black jeans and slipped them on. She buttoned them up and then _walked_ to Tops Track. She put on a royal purple silk taffeta blouse from the Ralph Lauren Black Label. Then she went over to the door at the back and entered Heel Highway Part 2. HH Part2's walls her baby blue, the floors were tiled and shoes were mounted on walls, and were on the floor. All the closets with shoes were the biggest out of all of them. She tapped her chin and scanned her choices. She finally decided on black suede heels. She took a deep breath and walked out to her room. She was glad that she didn't get lost. She checked the time. It was almost 5 o'clock. She had a spent an hour in her closet.

She walked to her vanity mirror and started to brush her hair. She put Bumble and Bumble shine serum in her hair and brushed her soft curls. She left them out then applied her makeup. She used the style of smoky eye. Then put some cheek tint, and her Red Roses Glossip Girl.

She looked ah-mazing. Then she picked up her white Shih-Tzu Mandie who was rocking in Ralph Lauren too in a belted cardigan sweater.

"Come on Mandie. We're going to pay ClaireBear a little visit." She said putting a photo album in her bag and leaving.

The Hospital

Claire's Bedroom

Monday, October 18

5:23pm

Claire was laying her bed reading the latest Seventeen magazine. She was feeling so much better and was allowed to leave tomorrow. She couldn't wait. However, what she didn't know was that someone was going to pay her a visit and tell her something big.

"Hey Claire." A voice said. Claire jumped and looked up to see Tiffany, looking innocent holding her puppy in her hand. Claire hated her. She was about to call for help by pushing a button on the side but Tiffany stopped her hand.

"Don't do it Claire. I need to talk to you seriously." Tiffany told her. Claire moved her hand away. Tiffany sat on the bed.

"Claire, I need to show you something." Tiffany said. She pulled out the photo album and handed it to her. Claire took it cautiously and opened it.

The first picture was two blonde 5 year olds in shorts, tank top, and flip-flops standing next to each other and pretending to flex their muscles. Claire knitted her eyebrows. That looked like her when she was five. She looked at Tiffany but she looked away. Claire turned the page and there were the same five year-olds on the swings in _Florida?! _That looked like Claire's old house backyard. Then she flipped the page and there were the two girls now at 6 years olds at kindergarten graduation. Then the next picture showed Claire's seventh birthday. She was blowing her candles and there was the other blonde standing next to her, poking her finger in the cake.

Claire kept flipping the pages and skimming the pictures until she reached the last one. It was Claire and the other blonde-haired girl. Claire was nine there. She was lying down next to Sari, Sarah, Mandy and the other blonde-haired girl. They were on sleeping bags in Claire's Hello Kitty bedroom and sticking their tongues out. She closed the photo album and looked at Tiffany.

"What is this? Who is that girl?" Claire asked.

"That's me." Tiffany said looking into her eyes.

"What?!" Claire whisper-screamed.

"Claire, I came here to tell you that, I'm your cousin. I am related to you. We have the same flesh and blood. Your mom and my mom got into a huge fight and never spoke to each other ever again. Alternatively, even, told us about each other again. Until I found this photo album in my mom's room. I asked her about it, she said that the girl was my cousin and her name was Claire. Claire Lyons." Tiffany said. Claire just stared at her.

"Don't look at me like I have eight heads! It's true!" Tiffany said.

"I believe you Tiffany! Calm down! I just-" Claire sighed as if she didn't know what to say, "I can't trust you anymore after I found out you sent me that text, pretending to be Cam and making it seem like he broke up with me." Tiffany's confused face turned expressionless. She took the album from Claire's hands.

"I guess I just lost a cousin. Just like my mom lost a sister." She grabbed her dog and walked out. She had to go home and change anyways.

The Klein Estate

Tiffany's Bedroom

Monday, October 18

5:45pm

Tiffany changed into a green Juicy Couture crown logo top and dark wash Sevens, and green Converse high tops. She pulled her hair up in a teased ponytail. She was going to meet Jax at Gray Acres Skate Park for a skateboard lesson. After Kristen introduced TGG to Dune and his friends, Tiffany and Jax connected immediately. It was love at first sight and now they were going on a date! Well, not a date date, but they were going to be alone, right? Tiffany put clear Vanilla Fudge Glossip Girl on.

_Bhuzzzz…Buzz_

Tiffany picked up her phone and checked the text she had just gotten.

**Claire: I dnt want 2 lose a cuzin thats been wit me since we were in diapers. Lets start over. )**

Tiffany smiled. Not a devious smile, a "YAY!" smile.

**Tiffany: Sure. Starbucks 2morrow 2pm. )**


	28. An LOL Fest

Okay so I got this idea from when I was watching Savkay videos on YouTube. I hope you like it, and please keep reviewing! The Talent Show is coming up soon and don't worry! This story is almost done! Maybe 5 more chapters or so.

Luv ya!

* * *

Starbucks

Tuesday, October 19

2:55pm

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

Tiffany and Claire laughed for what has been the dozenth time. They were looking at photo album from back in Florida.

"OMG! Remember when we dug my mom's real pearl necklace and we replaced it with a fake one?" Claire said. Tiffany nodded and laughed heartedly. Claire wished she had Tiffany's laugh. It was sweet, girly and you can never get tired of it.

"OhmiGod! Remember when I like, punched that 6 year-old in the face when I was 8 because she stole my lollipop?" Tiffany said. Claire nodded laughing hysterically. The girls were in hysterics and people were staring.

"EhmaGawd! Remember when I threw a rock at you because you wouldn't let me use your 64 pack of crayons?" Tiffany said. Claire was shaking violently and laughing so hard that she was silent laughing. Tears rolled down both girls cheeks.

_I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

"Oh Ehm Gee!! Remember when we painted my dad's toenails in the colors of the rainbow when he was asleep?" Claire said. Tiffany clapped and nodded.

"Yeah! And when he woke up he got SO mad and we blamed it on Todd and Drake!" Tiffany said referring to her little brother and Todd. She had mascara tracks going down her face from laughing so hard.

"People must've thought he was-"Claire said.

"Gay!" They said together. Now they were in hysterics. Before leaving, they went to the bathroom to fix their makeup only to start laughing again.

_I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind_

"Claire, watch this." Tiffany said then went into one of the stalls. She came back out with a roll of toilet paper.

"What're you doing?" Claire gasped. She locked the door. Tiffany threw the roll over the stalls and TP'ed the whole bathroom. They were laughing hysterically. Then when the roll finished, Tiffany ripped through the web to find Claire. She grabbed her hand and together they ran out of Starbucks laughing. They kept running until they reached the other block.

"OhmiGod! You're so bad!" Claire told Tiffany. She slapped her arm.

"Whoo!" Tiffany wiped her eyes. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"But I won't be able to afford anything." Claire said somberly.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." She said.

"Okay." Claire smiled. Tiffany whipped out her iPhone and called her driver Louis.

On their way to the mall, They stuck their heads out the top window and waved their arms and sang along to Paramore's "That's What You Get"

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa." Their blonde hair flew behind them as the wind whipped their faces.

_I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind_

Then when they stuck their heads back in, they danced and sang to Ashlee Simpson's

"Outta my Head"

"And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya.  
You're talking way too much.  
I can't even hear me now.  
All your noise is messing with my head.  
You're in my head.  
Get outta my head.

Outta my, outta my head.  
Want you outta my head.  
Outta my, outta my head.  
Get outta my head.  
Outta my, outta my head.  
Want you outta my head.  
Outta my, outta my head.  
That's what I said." Tiffany's singing made Claire's singing so tiny, so Claire shouted. Tiffany gasped and shouted with Claire. She pulled Claire close and took a picture. It must have been the hundredth picture they took.

When they got to the mall, Tiffany led Claire straight to Delia's.

"You shop here?" Claire asked shocked. The Pretty Committee said Delia's was for extreme scene losers.

"Yeah. Everyone at BOCD shops here now. Because I do. Look there's Allie-Rose Singer." Tiffany pointed. Claire followed her finger and sure enough, Allie-Rose was at the register paying for a pair of jeans. Tiffany went to the jeans side.

"I also come here for the Taylor jeans. They're extremely skinny. And you know I LOVE skinny jeans." She picked up one of the dark wash jeans and handed them to Claire. "Here try these on. They're size 0 and you get 20 off when you try on a pair of jeans." Claire grabbed them and walked over to the fitting room. Tiffany followed. 5 minutes later, Claire came out. She looked ah-mazing.

"What do you think?" Claire asked. Tiffany did a whoop di doo thing with her finger, indicating for Claire to turn around. Claire spun around.

"Get them. You look ah-mazing!" Tiffany air-clapped. Claire beamed and went back in. When she came out, Tiffany was there with a heap of clothes.

"Come on. I wanna pay for these." Tiffany said. After they paid, they went to Juicy Couture, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren, Coach, Ella Moss, L.A.M.B, Michael Kors, Gucci, and Vera Wang.

_I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change_

"Whoo, I had so much fun today Tiff." Claire said. She was sitting Indian style in the car because all their shopping bags took up all the space.

"I knooooow. We bought so much stuff! I FORGOT WHICH SIDE IS MINE!" Tiffany panicked. She started to search bags. Claire chuckled. The side you're sitting in is yours! We even put our shoes in between the bags so we know which is side is mine and which is yours. You picked right and I picked left. Calm down." Claire said.

"Oh. Silly me." Tiffany said.

"You silly goose!" Claire said slapping Tiffany's arm.

"EHMAGAWD! Remember when we were at the park and we were on the swings, and like, this girl who was like older than me by 2 years, she told me to get off the swing and in respond, I kicked her in the face?" Tiffany asked laughing hysterically.

"OHMIGOD! YEAH I REMEMBER!!" Claire said in hysterics. They were on top of each other clutching their stomachs, and wiping tears off their cheeks.

_You're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes_

_Hold On To What You Believe_

When they reached the guesthouse, Louis got out and took Claire's bags up to her house. Claire and Tiffany got out so Louis can take them out better.

"Wow. I had a great time today Tiffany. And to think I hated you." Claire said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about Cam and everything. I have Jax now. I don't need Cam now." Tiffany apologized.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Claire smiled. Louis came back.

"That's all the bags." He said with a sharp nod. Then he went back to the driver seat.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at school." Tiffany said.

"Not really. Massie won't let me talk to you. She doesn't want to see me talking to you." Claire said.

"Oh. Well, how about we go to the skate park tomorrow? TGG and I will be skateboarding with Dune and his friends." Tiffany asked.

_I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind_

"Sure! I've always wanted to learn how to skateboard. How about you bring Drake and I'll bring Todd? Then they talk and stuff." Claire suggested.

"OMG! That's brill!" Tiffany said.

"Kay bye!" Claire said then hugged her. She hugged back. They let go.

"Oh! Listen to this." Tiffany said. She made a squeaky baby noise with her voice. Claire giggled. Tiffany did it again, twice. Then she did it really loud and Claire's ears start to ring. Claire yelled in pain.

"Stop!" Claire said covering her ears. Tiffany did it loud again then did it softly. Claire giggled.

"How do you do that?" Claire asked.

"I never reveal my secrets. Kay bye, cousin. Love youuuu." Tiffany said in a baby voice. She shuffled to Claire and hugged her.

"I love you too." Claire said in her best baby voice. Then Tiffany parted and went into the limo. She waved bye as she went down the street. Claire waved back.

She sighed and walked back to her house. The bags weren't in front of her house. She went inside.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She said top her mother who was cuddled next to Jay on the couch watching TV.

"Claire, you're home. The bags are upstairs in your room." Judi said with a small smile. Claire closed the front door and went up to her room. Sure enough, the bags were there. She sighed and decided to pack the clothes away.

_You Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart_

Claire's phone rang. She picked it up and read the Caller ID. There was a picture of Tiffany and Claire in the mall. They were trying on sunglasses and blowing kisses at the camera. Claire answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"ClaireBear!" Tiffany said on the other line.

"Tiffany? You just left and you're calling me now?"

"You left your shoes in the car!" Tiffany said laughing.

_I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
_

"OHMIGOD!" Claire looked down at her feet. She was barefoot. She started to laugh.

"I'll bring them over tomorrow and give it to you at P.E." She said.

"Okay. Bye!" Claire said.

"Buh-bye!" Tiffany sang. Then they both hung up. Claire chuckled and put her phone on her night table. She plopped down on her bed. Jade came walking in Claire's room.

"Yo." She said sitting next to Claire. She offered her an Oreo.

"Where'd you get those?" Claire asked sitting up straight.

"Todd." Jade answered. "So where were today?"

"Out."

Jade squinted her eyes.

"Reealllyyy?" she said in an eerie voice.

"Yeah. Really."

"Then why were you giving a conversation with Tiffany?" Jade asked with a devious smile. Claire's eyes darkened. "These four walls have a secret that they cannot keep."

"Shhh! I'll tell you why but you have to keep it a secret!" Claire held out her pinky.

"Fine." Jade locked her pinky with Claire's and bit into her Oreo.

"Tiffany's my cousin." Claire whispered, just in case Todd was listening.

"Cool." Jade said then bit into another Oreo.

"'Cool?' That's all you can say?" Claire asked.

"I really don't care. As long as I know a secret, I'm good." She said.

_I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind_

"Whatever." Claire got up and went to close the blinds when she saw a certain brown haired girl holding her black pug in her hand and glaring at Claire. Claire's phone buzzed. Jade snatched it and read the message.

"Massie says that you're out of the Pretty Committee." She said yanking a small microphone out of her ear. "Bye Kuh-laire." Jade said with a devious smile as she dropped Claire's phone to the floor and Claire could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She thought she could trust Jade, but now she was just another evil bitch. Jade walked out of the room.

_  
I Am Sending you a message_

* * *

The song is "Never Far Behind" by Aly & A.J

Reviews make me happy. :)


	29. A Walk to Remember Or Not

Here you go. :)

* * *

BOCD

The Café

Wednesday October 20

Claire rode her bike to school that morning because she knew better than to ride with TPC. She texted Tiffany saying that they had kicked her out because she was friends with her. Tiffany said that she could hang out with her and TGG if she wanted. Therefore, that is why Claire was at Table 20 at lunch today. Claire realized that Table 20 was SO much better than Table 18. They gossiped, made fun of each other, fought over food and instead of saying sorry, they said "Haha, sucker".

"How come you guys are sitting here? Didn't like you guys break up?" Claire asked.

"Yeah we did. But we stayed friends." Tiffany answered.

"Yeah, they're not like Massie who makes some stupid boyfast and makes them not talk to us for a whole year!" Derrington said rolling his eyes. "Now Josh is over there because Alicia won't let him sit with us."

"Wow." Claire scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

"At least Cam's sitting with us again!" Kemp said punching Cam's arm.

"I'm not sitting over there after I found out what Jade did to Claire." Cam said.

"I don't know why Massie hates me so much." Tiffany said then sipped her soda. "All I did was come here. It's not my fault we're so beautiful and everyone started to drool after us. What, she wants us to be ugly?" Claire giggled.

"I'm serious. She started all this crap. She doesn't even know us!" Lila said. Lilibeth unwrapped a Cotton Candy lollipop and put it in her mouth and nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys serious? She started it?" Claire asked. She went back to all the times Tiffany had made Massie so mad.

"Yup. She took us as a threat, and after kicking Kristen out and finding out what she made her do, we instantly knew she was after us." Lila said.

"I can't believe that." Claire said softly.

"It's true." Cam told her. Claire looked over at Table 18 and stared hard. She couldn't believe the girl she looked up to was so evil. Well actually, she can believe it. Alicia looked over at Claire and tapped Massie's hand. Claire quickly looked away.

"EhmaGawd. She's looking over here now." Tiffany said opening her bag of Doritos. Everyone turned to look at Table 18. Table 20, was in a stare down with the people at Table 18. Table 20 rolled their eyes and turned away.

"Gawd, I hate her." Lila said. She reached for Tiffany's Doritos. Tiffany slapped her hand, stuck her tongue out, and pulled away. Claire giggled.

"You guys are coming to our game tonight right?" Kemp asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay." Auhdrie turned to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in her ah-dorable English accent

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kemp replied, kissing her on the cheek and smiling.

The Stadium

Wednesday, October 20

6:37pm

"WHOOO! Kemp!" Auhdrie cheered. Then she sat. The players were taking a time out. TPC was sitting by the field only because Josh had begged Alicia to come to his game and she wasn't going to go alone. Lila's phone buzzed. She pulled out her Motorola Razr. She flipped it open and stared at the text message she had gotten.

**Chris: I am breakeing up with you. **

Lila showed it to the rest of TGG and they gasped but Tiffany laughed hysterically.

"He spelled breaking wrong!" She stomped her feet and giggled.

Lila got up and went down to the field, with TGG at her heels. She approached the team discreetly and stood behind Chris.

_Lila: You couldn't do it in person  
You had to text message break up  
You fuck up  
Oh my god I wanna throw up_

Chris fell to the floor in surprise. Everyone in the stadium froze and stared.

_Tiffany: You couldn't even spell break right!_

She was laughing hysterically in his face.

_Lila: B-r-a-k-e?  
That's in your car dummy!  
And I'm not gonna take this disgrace  
I'll be like mace in you face on Myspace  
just you wait till you read the shit  
on you I'm gonna blog about_

She whipped out her phone and took a picture of his face and texted to everyone in her contacts that he text broke up with her.

Everyone in the Stadium took out their phone and checked their texts.

_Lila: You like text so much?  
How much you like it now?_

They all shouted out:

_TPC: You can't text message break up!_

_Some gay guys: You can't text message break up!_

_Some Gwen Stefani wannabes: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: After so long?_

_Some eighth grader: You can't text message break up!_

_Allie-Rose Singer: You can't text message break up!_

_Layne: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: Get a clue  
I'll Go Alanis Morissette on you_

"Oh shit." Chris mouthed. He got up and tried to run but Lila grabbed him by his collar and threw him in the middle of the field.

_Lila: I'm gonna blog and text and post and hoax  
Podcast your bastard ass from coast to coast  
My ex bf is a cyber space coward  
And he plays with his asshole in the shower  
I gonna tell all my girlfriends how bad the kisses were  
I'm pissed like president bush  
would be in a gay parade in Texas_

_I gonna spit until you shit_

_Tiffany: If you don't like it_

_Lila: You can lick my fucking clit_

_TGG: For once!_

They stuck out their middle fingers.

_Some old women: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: Eh ma Gawd_

_Some emo people: You can't text message break up._

_Lila: I mean we got a dog!_

_The whole stadium: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: You still owe me 1, 200 dollars shitbag!_

"I do?" Kemp whimpered. She slapped him.

_The whole stadium: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: String up a stag!_

_The whole stadium: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: I want all my stuff back!_

_The whole stadium: You can't text message break up!_

_Lila: Get a clue  
No just let the clues be lost  
Fuck you dick_

_One of the old ladies: I cant believe he did that_

_Auhdrie: What a fucking douche bag why cant he figure it out_

_Massie: What a loser I mean Jesus_

_Lila: If you ever did that on the phone, I would_

_All the girls in the stadium: What? Are you kidding me?_

_Auhdrie: You're never gonna get laid in this town again you loser!_

_Lilibeth: You're an ass_

_Tiffany: Go fuck yourself you piece of shit_

_Allie-Rose Singer: I cant believe that crap_

_One of the emo guys: I'm gonna send that guy a douche bag in the mail_

_Lila: I'm gonna use the same weapon against you  
Cause I can type too_

She ripped the chain he gave her off her neck and threw it in his face.

_Lila: Ex bf foreva dick  
You're my ex bf foreva dick_

Then she walked away in disgust. She shot up straight in her bed screaming and hit her head on the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"OW!" She yelled in pain. She fumbled to get out of bed. Her little sister was in a deep sleep on the top bed like always. She sighed. It was all a dream. She had nothing to worry about, right? On the other hand, was it a replay of what happened tonight? She grabbed her cell phone and went through the sent texts. She gasped. The phone fell out of her hand. She picked it up.

**Lila: This dick txt message broke up w/ me!! **

Then there was a picture of Chris's shocked face on the ground of the soccer field. She covered her mouth in shock. How did she not remember that? Wait, what was she wearing to the soccer game? Or, to school? That's impossible. She never forgot about what she wore or clothes.

"WHOS THAT?!" She pointed to the little person on the top bunk. "Wait, where am I?" Lila felt as if she were going to cry. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, the phone clutched in her hand. Her blonde hair swished behind her. She looked at her hands. "What is this place?" She ran out the door and into the cold night. She squinted at the estates around. Her phone rang in her hand. She looked at the picture of a_, blonde haired girl?_ It said Tiffany under it. _Who is Tiffany? _She opened her phone and put it by her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lila, what are you doing out of bed?" A sweet, playful voice said.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Tiffany dummy!" She said laughing. "Lila, are you okay?"

"My name's Lila?" She let the phone drop out of her hand and to the pavement. It shattered in pieces. She looked around. "WHO AM I?!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. :) BTW if you wanna hear the song , heres the link.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vXcidD2HFK8M


	30. Talent Show Jitters

Westchester Hospital

Westchester Hospital

Thursday, October 21

12:55pm

"Lila has amnesia. But she will recover in a few hours." Dr. Carlisle told Lila's mother. Tiffany was close-by and she had heard everything. She knew something was wrong from the minute she saw Lila through her window running out the gates of her house. She looked bewildered and scared. Tiffany knew that Lila was going to be okay. _She had better be good when The Talent Show comes because I swear…._ Tiffany inhaled and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. She was calming herself down. _I hope Claire-bear's okay. _Tiffany suddenly felt worried towards her cousin who was now going to confront the Pretty Committee.

The Block Estate

Massie Block's Bedroom

Thursday, October 21

1:05pm

Claire exhaled. Her hands were clammy. Massie called her and told her that she needed to talk to her. Therefore, here she was facing four girls, with blank expressions. She swallowed.

"Kuh-laire. A few days ago, I witnessed a scene. A scene I did nawt like." Massie said getting up, staring into space and tapping a pen against her chin. "I saw Tiffany Klein's limo outside, and YOU getting out of it. I just thought, Hmmm maybe she was lost and Tiffany offered her a ride. But then," Massie then faced Claire. "I saw bags, coming out of the car, and you were hugging Tiffany and so, I sent Joy to spy on you and it was confirmed. Tiffany is your cousin." Massie then dropped her focused stern face and looked more relaxed and soft. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to lose another PC member. It just hurts too much. Also, with the Talent Show coming up and everything, I just want to win and I can't without you. Joy won't be able to reveal her identity without you. She said so herself. If you weren't there, than neither will she. Please Claire, come back. We are sorry." Massie's face had a painful expression that Claire couldn't say no to.

"Okay. I'll come back." Claire smiled. Everyone in the room grinned and ran to hug Claire. Then it seemed as if the room got a whole lot brighter.

BOCD

The Café

Friday, October 22

12:36pm

**Tiffany's P.O.V**

"OMG! Guys guess what!!" Lilibeth said, bouncing up and down in her seat. I rolled my eyes. Everything was a crisis to Lili. Yesterday, she forgot where she put her favorite lip gloss and was in tears.

"What?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"In just a few more days," She started. I leaned forward with my eyes widened and a smile on my face.

"Uh-huh." I said with the same fake enthusiasm.

"THE TALENT SHOW IS GONNA BE HERE!!" Lilibeth screamed. I dropped my face, rolled my eyes and sat down. My friends were such goofs, seriously. Claire recognized my irritation and giggled. I smiled at her and then turned to open my bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Ooohh! Ooh Oooohhh. Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Lila said stretching her arm towards me. She managed to remember everything by this morning. She started remembering with the little stuff and then the big stuff she remembered later on. She obviously wanted some chips. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"PLEASE?!" She screamed. When I shook my head again, she reached for the bag and started tugging. I tug back and she got it. I groaned.

"Haha! Sucker!" Lila said then ate her chips in victory. I smiled at her while I took out another bag of Doritos. She gasped. I grinned and raised my eyebrows twice as she took it all in.

"So Massie took you back in?" I asked Claire as I opened my chips. From the corner of my eye, I could see Derrington staring at Table 18. _If you want her back so much, why don't you just go over there? _Kelly noticed it too because she said, "Derrick, go get your girl back." He smirked at her.

"Nah. Not now. Maybe on the Talent Show when she beats you guys." He grinned.

"Puh-lease! Like that would ever happen!" I said. The rest of the GG's nodded in agreement.

"No offense Claire-bear, but we're soooo gonna beat you guys." Auhdrie said. Claire rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It's okay! I only made the outfits!" Claire said lightly. I smiled. Claire was always so nice and sweet, but I was evil and sexy. We were both 10's. Opposites do attract, right?

BOCD

The Café

Friday, October 22

12:45pm

**Massie's P.O.V**

I drummed my fingers on the table as Joy, Alicia, and Dylan went over our Talent Show performance to make sure everything was set. It was on 6 days away and I could hardly wait. My alpha status was only a few days away and I kept staring at the clock, begging it to move faster. I just couldn't hold all the excitement in. Of course, I didn't go crazy in public, I waited until I was home in my room and I would crank up my stereo and dance and scream in excitement. Suddenly, a tall (maybe 5 feet) slender and slim girl with straight reddish brown hair, golden brown eyes and a ski-slope nose. She was smiling mischievously

"May I help you?" I snapped.

"You're Massie Block aren't you?" She said, and then grabbed a chair and in one swift move, she pulled it to our table and sat down. "Lena Clemons." She offered her hand to me and I shook it with a firm grip.

"Heh, I knew you were strong. I'm one of the contestants of the Talent Show. My father's going to be a judge, so I wanted to get to know everyone in the Talent Show. Hm..." She looked at the rest of the PC. "Isn't there supposed to be one more girl here?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

This girl was all business, and her father was a JUDGE for crying out loud! Isn't that like not fair? But somehow, I liked her and her snappy serious attitude.

"Uh, yeah she's eating with her cousin." I said, snapping back to reality. She pursed her lips in a sexy way, looked around the cafeteria, and then back at me. She caught me staring at her in awe. She smiled again.

"Well, girlies I gotta go meet one more group. I'll see you on the 28th ." She grinned a White-strip smile that almost blinded me and left.

"Whoa. She's….Whoa!" Dylan said in awe. She shook her head and some of her untamed hair got into Joy's face.

"Dylan! Watch your hair!" Joy said covering her face with both hands.

"What do you want me do?! Wear it in a net?!" She snapped. She rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"More like build a whole other cafeteria room to keep it away from us." Joy barked back. Dylan shook her head more vigorously and we all screamed, laughed, and threw small corn at her.

"Do you know that Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas are officially dating? He took her to the beach for dinner and then they had their first kiss." Alicia said.

"Ugh, I hate Selena. She's so….Disney." Joy shuddered. "If I ever become an actress, I will never, never, never, EVER work for Disney."

"I've always wanted my first date to be like that except there would be a small table in the middle of a hundred rose petals shaped in a heart. Then when my date and I would kiss, it would start raining. I want a guy like that." I said. Then, I slipped into my own daydream world. I sighed dreamily.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that why Claire's in love with Cam?" Alicia asked.

"OMG I think so." I said.

"Oh please! That's only in fantasy world! This is the real world!" Dylan said. I rolled my eyes, picked up a niblet of corn, and threw at her. She laughed. I looked over to the table where Claire was sitting and caught Derrick staring at me. He looked away quickly. I stared at him and after a while, I looked away. I seriously couldn't wait until Thursday.


	31. The Talent Show

OMG THE LAST CHAPTER ALREADY?! Yes it is the last chapter. But dont worry, I will put an epilogue after this some other day. Okay, Disclaimer: I don't own CLIQUE, THE E-BAY SONG OR ANY OTHER SONG USED IN THIS CHAPPIE!

I got the idea to change the words in the e-Bay song from Kenza-Morroco's (I think thats how you spell it) Twilight fanfic. Just sit back now and enjoy the show.

Luv ya!

BOCD

Under The Stage

Thursday, October 28th (TALENT SHOW DAY!)

7:35pm

Massie, Joy, Claire, Dylan, and Alicia were in hiding under the stage to make their grand entrance. Claire worked perfectly on the outfits. For the first performance, Massie wore dark wash short shorts, a blood red ruffle camisole, and black suede flats, Dylan wore super slim jeans, an Ella Moss Daphne Tank in Vanilla (she decided it looked better with her outfit), and black pumps, Alicia wore a black/nude strapless lace short dress, and black leather open-toe heels, finally Claire wore a strapless dress with tubular fabric. It had a solid top with shirring detail under an empire waist. For shoes, she wore patent leather wedges.

"Look! The show's about to start!" Joy said pointing at the small TV screen, they had brought down with them. Harris was recording the show with his camera. Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" went up on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Thank you all for coming to tonight's Talent Show." She said. Of course, someone in the audience yelled "awwww, awwww!" Everyone laughed and Principal "OHMYGOD IT BURNZZ" stayed silent. When the laughter died down, she continued to speak. "The winning group will win a full scholarship to one of the finest private high schools in Westchester, and 500,000 dollars. The second place winner will only win 500 dollars and two gift certificates to any Ralph Lauren store they choose. The third place winner will only win 100 dollars and a coupon to Target. Let the show start!" Everyone clapped, as Portia went onto the stage.

"Our first contestants are, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert!" Everyone clapped again as Kemp and Chris walked to their mics.

_Kemp:__ A used ... pink bathrobe _

_Chris: A rare ... Kelly snowglobe _

_Kemp: An Olivia... TV tray I bought on eBay_

_Chris: My house ... is filled with this crap _

_Shows up in bubble wrap _

_Most every day _

_What I bought on eBay_

_Kemp: Tell me why _

_Chris: (I need another pet Dylan) _

_Kemp: Tell me why _

_Chris: (I got that Claire alarm clock) _

_Kemp: Tell me why _

_Chris: (I bid on Harris's old toupee)_

_Chris & Kemp: They had it on eBay_

_Kemp: I'll buy ... your Prada_

_Just check ... my feedback "A+__!" they all say _

_Chris: They love me on eBay_

_Kemp: Gonna buy _

_Chris: (a slightly-damaged Tiffany Klein) _

_Kemp: Gonna buy _

_Chris: (some Kristen Babies, new with tag) _

_Kemp: From some guy_

_Chris & Kemp: I've never met in Westchesterrr_

_Found him on eBay_

_Chris: I am the type who is liable to snipe you _

_With two seconds left to go, whoa _

_Kemp: Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please _

_As long as I've got the dough_

_Chris: I'll buy ... your Alicia's _

_Sell me ... your Auhdrie, please I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...) _

_Chris & Kemp: I'm highest bidder now!_

_Kemp: Junk keeps arriving in the mail_

_From that worldwide garage sale_

_Chris: Clique Movie ashtray _

_Kemp: Hey! A Clique Movie ashtray_

_Chris: Oh yeah ... _

_Kemp: I bought it on eBay_

_Chris: __Wanna buy _

_Kemp: (a Cam Fever lunchbox) _

_Kemp: Wanna buy _

_Chris: (Derrick's old vintage socks) _

_Chris: Wanna buy _

_Kemp: (a Kleenex used by Dr. J, Dr. J) _

_Chris: Found it on eBay_

_Kemp: Wanna buy _

_Chris: (that Pretty Committee poster) _

_Kemp: Wanna buy_

_Chris: (Glossip Girl dispensers and a toaster) _

_Chris & Kemp: Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away _

_I'll buy on eBay_

_What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y_

When they were done, they bowed and left the stage. No one clapped, laughed, or even blinked. They just stared.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?!" Joy screamed at the screen. Portia walked back on stage.

"Heh, heh. Okay! Next contestants are known as The AnonyMisses's! So please welcome, Lena Clemons, Joanna Giordano, and Sarah Jonstone!" Massie's heart thumped as Lena, a girl with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes and another girl with reddish-brown curly hair and topaz colored eyes. They were wearing black Juicy sweat pants and a red tank top over a black one. Lena stood in the middle so Massie was guessing that she was the leader. She snapped her fingers.

"Song please!" She snapped. A similar techno came blasting through the speakers.

"_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)"_

Massie knew they were dancing incredibly and couldn't stop gawking at them. The way they moved was so incredible and smooth. They danced with such rhythm and beat. Massie was so envious. Then what sounded like a remix sound, they froze in their dance pose as a new song came on.

"_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long way_

_I love it when they try to get scandalous  
Even though they know they really can't handle it  
(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it  
Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it  
If you really wanna know me first of all  
You should never try to get to personal  
'Cause I meant it when I said:  
That you gotta long way to goooooooo"_

The last go went on and on until it changed into another song.

"_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do_

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out"_

Their belly dancing was so perfect and sexy. Massie couldn't stop staring in awe. Then the last song turned on.

"_Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Don't get mad, don't be mean_

_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on_

_Bring that on  
You know what I mean_

_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say_

_It's OK, it's alright  
I got something that you gonna like_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_

_Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want_

_Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait_

_Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_

_Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"_

Don't even get Massie started on how they ended their dance. They were flipping and twisting and doing these entire incredible dance moves that had everyone on their feet clapping and cheering.

"Wow." Was all that they said.

"Who's next?" Joy asked.

Portia answered her question. "Next are the Briarwood Brothers. So please welcome Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, and Derrick Harrington. The boys came on stage with their hair slicked back with gel, white tuxedos on, and microphone's in their hands.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Derrick asked. Everyone cheered.

"Great, it's gonna get even better." Josh said with a wink.

"That wink made my heart just stop." Alicia said breathlessly.

"If your heart stopped, you wouldn't be alive right now!" Joy barked. Alicia rolled her eyes. Claire giggled. Dylan burped. Massie shushed their laughter.

_Derrick: __Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Josh_: _Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Cam: __  
I can't get your smile out of my mind  
_

_Derrick:(I can't get you out of my mind)  
_

_Cam: I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
_

_Derrick:(You don't even, don't even try)  
_

_Cam: Modesty is just so hard to find_

_All three of them: Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Cam: __  
I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

_Josh: Now I'm...  
Yeah oh_

_All three of them: Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again_

Massie, Alicia, and Claire were speechless. They were all pale white and their mouths hung. Everyone got up and cheered as if they never cheered before. Alicia, Massie, and Claire whooped and hollered. They knew that song was for them.

"Wow! Great job boys! Next contestant is, Olivia Ryan!" Portia clapped and then got off. Olivia skipped on stage and TPC groaned.

_Olivia:  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Misunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Oh oh oh oh  
I wish I could Fit in with all the rest, but I  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care what people say, yeah  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause  
I'm Living my life and I don't think about it_

_A shooting star  
Twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh  
Near or far  
I'm wishing everyting will be alright  
Oh oh oh oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plan  
Gonna get there any way I can  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just life without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it_

_Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I don't care people say, yeah  
cause I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Livin my life and I don't think about it_

_I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Bein' myself there ain't no doubt about it I won't cry any tears  
I'll just live without fear  
I'm so happy cause I'm  
Living my life and I don't think about it_

_Think about it  
Think about it_

_I don't think about it_

_Cause I'm living my life and I don't think about_

She bowed as everyone clapped politely and then skipped off.

"That song fitted her perfectly. She never thinks about anything." Joy said.

"I wonder how she remembered that whole song." Massie said.

"Her mom probably was holding cards up with the words on it." Dylan said

"Probably." Alicia said. Claire giggled.

Portia got up on the stage again. "Next is, The Glamorous Goddesses!" Everyone cheered and hollered. TPC gave a collective eye-roll. Then they gasped. TGG were wearing Pussycat Dolls inspired clothing. Tiffany was wearing a purple tight belly shirt, black tight skin pants and black pumps. Lila was wearing a short white skirt that looked like it was a frumpy ankle length skirt before, a red cashmere sweater with a wide black belt tied to the waist. Auhdrie was wearing velvet straight leg red pants, a black bra and a black leather jacket. Kristen was wearing a yellow sleeveless ruffled blouse, a tweed skirt, and lace-up knee-high boots. Lilibeth was wearing a hot pink bra with black cords a hot pink tutu, and black ankle boots. Kelly was wearing leather black shorts, a red tank top and pumps. Each girl had a different colored mic. Tiffany's was purple, Auhdrie's was blue, Lila's was red, Kristen's was yellow, Kelly's was black, and Lilibeth's was pink.

_TGG: Woah_

_Tiffany: Tell me what cha think ya lookin at_

_TGG: Ohh_

_Lilibeth: So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth_

_TGG: Now_

_Kelly: And now I'm stuck inside your memory_

_TGG: So_

_Auhdrie: That's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_Tiffany: I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe coz we so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only coz that's what we are  
Ya know we going really far,  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_TGG: Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me_

_TGG: Wow_

_Lila: It seems to me like I was botherin_

_TGG: How_

_Tiffany: Coz I make walking look like modeling_

_TGG: Wow_

_Kelly: It ain't my fault the boys keep following_

_TGG: Now_

_Kristen: If you were better, he wouldn't be wandering_

_Tiffany: I am incredible, so unforgettable  
So no one can take my place  
I am unbreakable, highly flammable  
So, girl, get outta my face  
Oh, we got 'em going crazy  
Maybe coz we so amazing  
Everybody in a daze  
And that's the reason why they hating  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only coz that's what we are  
Ya know we going really far,  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all_

_TGG: Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me_

_TGG: We're TGG, you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold the crown and that's why they can't stop us now  
The ground we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know what's bout to happen now_

_Tiffany: Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar_

_TGG: Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya hate coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
A pretty little problem, uh huh  
Ya looking coz I'm everything that ya ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind coz I love it when ya looking at me  
Coz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar  
Keep looking at me_

"Why don't you take a picture  
It lasts longer" Tiffany said. Then they walked off stage, leaving everyone cheering and hollering.

Portia came back on stage. "Alright! Now last but not least, The PRETTY COMMITTEE!" Everyone clapped politely. No one came out. "Uh, girls?" The lights dimmed and Portia walked off stage, bewildered. TPC walked out with long hooded black robes on. Their heads were down and their hands were in prayer position. Massie spoke through the headset she had on.

"Four girls are standing on this stage. Four amazing girls are standing on this stage. They are about to blow your mind with a performance you've never imagined before. Please, hold you applause until we have admitted that we are finished. Get ready." Then a beat came blasting through the speaker and the girls ripped their robes off and threw them aside. Massie immediately grabbed her mic from her front pocket. They danced the dance moves from the video.

_Massie: Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name_

_Claire: Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me_

_Alicia: But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say  
_

_All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Dylan: They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_Massie: But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Massie: I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it_

They immediately put their mics down and did that dance they did in the video. They picked their mics back up.

_All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

No one clapped. Massie smiled. They followed orders. They ran off stage as the lights darkened into one spotlight. Joy came walking out in a hunter green draped empire gown with a long train. She walked to the mic stand.

"Honey! That's her! That's Joy!" Judi exclaimed to her husband and son in the audience. Backstage, Cam smiled.

_Joy: __  
Rain fell down  
You were there  
I cried for you when I  
hurt my hand  
Storm a-rushing in  
Wind was howling  
I called for you, you were there_

TPC came out twirling, their hair in tight buns and in tutus. Massie was wearing a purple tutu, Claire was wearing a light blue one, Dylan was wearing a brown one, and Alicia was wearing a red one. They were dancing ballet.

_All: Whenever dark turns to night,  
And all the dreams sing their song,  
And in the daylight forever,  
To you I belong_

_Joy: Beside the sea  
When the waves broke  
I drew a heart for you in the sand  
In fields where streams  
Turn to rivers  
I ran to you, you were there_

_All: Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong_

_Joy: I ran to you, you were there_

_Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To you I belong_

_To you I belong  
To you I belong_

Joy lowered her head. TPC ran out.

"Two years ago, I was kidnapped by a man named John Evers. I lived with him and his girlfriend and 1-year-old baby girl. I served to him as a slave and he abused a couple of times. So did his girlfriend. Then one day, I decided to run away. I successfully made it to Queens, when a blonde-haired girl name Claire found me. She was looking all over New York for me. I never felt so relieved in my life. I was told that my family didn't give up on me, and that they had told Claire about me. Now I'm telling you. Many kids get kidnapped everyday and I bet that their stories are worse than mine. But no one will know the details of the horror I was put through. No one." Joy finished. TPC were already out in matching outfits, white button down blouses, blue denim skirts, black buckled boots, and ties. Massie's was purple, Alicia's was red, Claire's was blue, and Dylan's was turquoise. They stood by Joy, who smiled at them. They ripped her dress off to reveal the same outfit except her tie was gold.

_Massie: Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
_

_Claire: You won't answer your phone_

_Joy: I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

_All: I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa..._

_On "wanna get back", balloons fell from the air and confetti was popped. _

_Dylan: Don't look at me that way; I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess _

_Since you've left_

_Alicia: Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense._

_All: I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you_

_Claire: You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
_

_Joy: You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

_Massie: I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
_

_All: Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you_

_(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!_

_Massie: Oh kiss hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
cause I know that you do_

_All: I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back_

_Get back!_

"We're finished." Massie announced.

Now everyone was on their feet clapping and hollering and whistling. TPC joined hands and bowed. Twice.

After a few minutes, Portia came back on stage with the results in her hand.

"Third place goes to, the…...AnonyMisses!" Portia exclaimed. The girls came on stage and jumped up and down excitedly and they grabbed their prizes.

"Second place goes toooo…The Briarwood Brothers!" The boys ran on stage and grabbed their prizes. Derrington wiggled his butt. They stood at the end of the stage.

"And now…..first place goes to…………… Oh my God! THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!" Portia exclaimed. TPC ran on stage excitedly and jumped up and screaming as they collected their prize. "Congratulations!"

Outside everyone was congratulating each other. TGG came up TPC.

"Congrats girls, you really deserved it. Congrats Claire-bear!" Tiffany said then hugged Claire.

"Aw, I'm really going to miss BOCD. Alright I don't miss it anymore." Lilibeth said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Massie asked.

"We have to leave. We've been defeated. That's our rule." Tiffany said.

"Don't leave! You should stay! You made school interesting." Massie begged.

"Wow. Never thought that would come out of your mouth Block." Tiffany grinned.

"Well it did." Massie said.

"Fine we'll stay. You guys get to stay Alpha. And that's an order." Tiffany said smiling then left.

"Hey Gregory!" Massie called out. Kristen looked back. Massie waved her over. She waved to Tiffany to let her keep going.

"What is it?" Kristen asked.

"We think that you deserve this." Massie said handing her the scholarship.

"Oh my God Massie. Now way, I can't take this!" Kristen argued. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"But you are. It's a demand. Welcome back Kristen." Massie grinned. Kristen started crying. Everyone hugged her.

"Joyful Ann-Marie Fisher!" Judi called out.

"Mom?" Joy asked separating from the group. She ran into her family's welcoming arms. TPC reassured Kristen and watched happily. Someone tapped Massie's shoulder. She turned around to find herself face to face with Derrick.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Massie said. TPC backed away to give them privacy.

"I guess we both sang songs for each other tonight." He grinned. Massie grinned back.

"I made you get bit by the love bug again?" Massie teased, playing with his tux.

"Yeah, and you want to get back with me?" He asked, teasing of course.

"Duh." She said then kissed him.

BOCD

The Music Room

Friday, October 29

1:00pm

Claire went into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm late. Everyone kept asking me for my autograph." Claire said sheepishly. After yesterday's performance, TPC was Alpha's again and everyone treated them like stars.

"It's okay." Cam said smiling at her from the stool he was sitting on. Claire sat on the one in front of him and put her guitar strap over her head.

"Ready." She asked. He nodded. They strummed their guitars to the right beat.

_Cam: __You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Claire: __Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Cam: We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
I want more fans, you want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Claire: You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Cam: I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Claire: The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

_Both: Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Claire got up and leaned in to kiss him.

**THE END**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the Talent Show, things ran very smoothly. The GG's weren't the GG's anymore, they were just normal best friends. They took out their streaks but they kept the bracelets as a sign of their strong friendship. They were soon best friends with TPC and they started to hang out more. Claire and Tiffany's cousinship became stronger everyday just like Cam and Joy's brother-sister ship.

As for couples, Massie and Derrick were definitely a couple now and they vowed for nothing to get in their way. Their love for each other was stronger than before. Cam and Claire didn't have those little break-ups anymore. They gave each other chances to explain things and that's how it worked for them. They became more loyal to each other and no longer had problems.

Tiffany and the rest of the former GG's burned all the burn books they ever made; TPC helped them burn them too. Former GG's decided to change their to something simple and sweet. Haha. They actually changed it to Simple & Sweet.

As for school, Auhdrie decided to sign up for tennis so she can take out her anger on the girls she played against. Lila signed up for Home Ec. Tiffany signed up for soccer with Kristen. And Lilibeth signed up for the volleyball team.

Kristen was back in TPC and TPC was alpha again, just as promised. Yep, you can say things are very normal.

_BOCD_

_Wednesday, October 10_

_8:05am_

_"OhmiGod! It's freezing out here!" Tiffany Klein said stuffing her gloved hands under her armpits as she hurried to school with the rest of her group behind her. She saw Massie Block and the rest of the Pretty Committee sitting on the steps outside of the majestic private school of Briarwood Octavian Country Day. Massie waved her over. Tiffany grinned at her new BFF and walked as fast as her heels let her. _Gawd, why didn't I wear my Converse?

"_Hey girls!" Tiffany said greeting them. She hugged them all and so did the rest of Simple & Sweet. _

"_Can we please go in now? It's so freaking cold!" Alicia Rivera, the gorgeous beta of TPC complained. Everyone nodded in agreement and the two alphas decided it was time to go in. They took off their hats and gloves and fixed their hair and make-up before making their grand entrance. _

"_Ah five , ah six, ah five, six sehv-un, eight." Massie said before pushing the double doors open and strutting in with Tiffany next to her, and S&S and TPC trailing behind them in a perfect line. They were all grinning and turning heads. Tiffany was now smirking; she still had her alpha groove. _

"_Look it's my girlfriend from the heavens." A male voice said behind them. They all froze and turned to see Derrick Harrington smiling with his book bag in his hand and a water bottle in the other. Massie pushed her way through to Derrick and gave him a peck on the lips. The girls left to their lockers to give them privacy._

"_Good morning." He whispered. Massie could feel his sweet, minty breath on her face._

"_How are you this morning?" Massie asked taking his water bottle and playing around with the cap._

"_Great. And you?" _

"_Perfect." Massie answered. Then there was the bell. They both groaned. _

"_I'll see you at lunch, babe." Derrick said._

"_Bye." She gave him a kiss goodbye and quickly hurried to class, bumping into someone on her way. _

You just got a sneak peek at the first chapter of the sequel _Don't Forget._

Now for some thank you's!

JuicyJoJo14: Joanna where do I start with u? First of all, you're my besssttt frann in the WHOLE world. I couldn't ask for a better BFFL. Ur absolutely ahmazizing. You're also a great editor. U have helped me with this story ever since March. U also have helped me with my other problems. Ur an amazing BFFL I luv u to death!

Aly Parker407: You have been reading since the beginning and I just want to thank you for the support you have given me! You're great!

GwenStefaniWannabe: You're reviews were short but sweet, thanks for reading!

AtaProductions: Thank you for the suggestions and editing! You gave me support to keep writing.

PattyCake-PattyCake: OMG I remember trying to MAKE you not like Kristen in the beginning because you were like I still like Kristen! And I was like urghhh. Now I finished it and u can like Kristen still.

SmILe.0x: Dude you have like been soooooo supportive and helpful. Thank you so much for cheering me on! 

Zomg sara much: LOL that's funny, ur name is in my story and IDK u. Thanks for reviewing thooo.

Black Rose Writing: First off, I LOVE UR NAME! It's just simply beautiful. Thanks for having such a pretty name and reviewing. U ROCK DUDETTE!

Love. Peace.Happiness: OMG what can I say! You have review the most and you have been so supportive its not even funny. U have been there from the start and I hope you are again in my sequel.

BAM its Lyssie: Dudette you like rock too because you review the most too. Thanks a lot.U r amazinggg Thnxx for adding TGG on Myspace btw!

Hollisterhotti23: Girl, ur name explains enuff, Hollister is the thing we all know that!

Laurenxalaine: U R SO FUNNY! Most of ur reviews make me laugh like the one when you said that you still wanted Tiffany to die! LOL :)

Animeaddict2323232: Dudeeeeee ur name is loooooongggggg. But ur reviews make me smile. Like when u said I love it when the Clique girls go DOne, Done, and Done, with a smiley face at the end. It's FABLOUS! Anyway still good plz continue

Lolgirl: U sure make someone go LOL. LOL u get it? OK corny. Anyways thanks for reviewing my storyyy. :))))

So Pretty I had to eat him: LOL ur name! Thnxx for adding TGG on Myspace They love u! They think ur ah-mazinggg

Akiracatalina: WHOA! I counted all ur reviews and u gave me 15! That's a lot! And u start reading later when I was finishing my story. Thnx for all the reviews!

Candyapples567: Heyy hoooo heyyy hooo! Thnx for reviewing my story!

If I missed anyone, I AM SO SORRY! I love you guys so much for reviewing, adding this to ur favorites, and story alerting this story. I hope you guys love the sequel as well.

MUAHZZZZ. LUV U ALL GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
